L'Ange de la Vengeance
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: " Drago Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes autorisé à sortir de la prison magique d'Azkaban. " Un ex-Mangemort en liberté sous-tutelle, et un meurtrier insaisissable. " Zabini vient d'être retrouvé mort. " Une course contre la montre. " Je te tuerai. Comme les autres. " Qui sait quand l'Ange frappera ? " Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, Hermione. "
1. Prologue - L'Ange s'est vengé

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je publie une nouvelle histoire, cette fois sur le couple Drago / Hermione ( rien de bien canonique, mais allez savoir pourquoi ce couple fonctionne du tonnerre... ). Normalement, la fic comptera un prologue, 12 chapitres et un épilogue.

/!\ Un peu de violence sur le prologue, quelques gros mots et un peu de violence sur la fin. Mais rien de bien méchant ( enfin j'espère ).

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : tout est ( comme d'habitude... ) à la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sauf les quelques personnages de mon invention.

Résumé :_ " Drago Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes autorisé à sortir de la prison magique d'Azkaban. "_ Un ex-Mangemort en liberté sous-tutelle, et un meurtrier insaisissable._ " Zabini vient d'être retrouvé mort. "_ Une course contre la montre. _" Je te tuerai. Comme les autres. "_ Qui sait quand l'Ange frappera ?_ " Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, Hermione. "_

* * *

**Prologue**

**L'Ange s'est vengé**

Ils étaient à sa merci. Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres. Tranquillement couchés, inconscients. Insouciants. La conscience en paix. Ces traîtres et ces lâches. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il lança un sort qui les ligota soigneusement.

L'homme se réveilla en premier. Il se débattit, regarda autour de lui avec incompréhension. Son regard affolé se posa sur lui et une bouffée d'orgueil monta en lui. Puis la femme s'éveilla. Son regard endormi se posa sur son mari. Elle voulut crier, mais le bâillon l'étouffa.

« Bonsoir, Mangemorts. »

L'homme le regarda froidement, tandis que la femme se mettait à se débattre furieusement, en mordant son bâillon.

« La justice est une chose curieuse, susurra-t-il. Elle est souvent naïve et se laisse tromper par des gens comme vous. »

La femme cessa de se débattre et il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Avait-elle compris ? L'homme ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il observa ses vaines tentatives frénétiques pour desserrer ses liens. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait lui échapper ?

« N'y voyez rien de personnel. Mais une personne que j'aime beaucoup réclame justice. Je n'ai pas le choix. Son âme doit reposer en paix. »

Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il tendit sa baguette vers son mari.

« Sectumsempra. »

Le sort le heurta de plein fouet. La femme voulut hurler de nouveau. De larges entailles s'ouvrirent sur le corps de l'homme. Son cri de douleur s'arrêta au bord de ses lèvres. Seul un râle sourd se fit entendre.

Finalement c'était un sort bien pratique. Harry Potter avait bien fait de le déclarer auprès du service sorts et enchantements du Ministère. Et même s'il était déclaré Impardonnable, au fond, quelle importance ? Les envoyer à la mort était trop facile. Il fallait qu'ils payent.

Du sang s'échappa, imbiba les vêtements et les draps. Il lança le sort sur la femme. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge.

Puis il se détourna et écarta d'un doigt le rideau de la fenêtre. Londres est une belle ville la nuit. La lune danse sur les toits et laisse derrière elle des éclats d'argent qui se perdent dans la lumière violente des lampadaires. « Elle aimait tellement Londres, » songea-t-il avec regret. En bas, dans la rue, tout est calme. C'était un de ces quartiers chics où tout se passe dans le secret des maisons. Ne jamais rien laisser paraître.

Il se retourna vers le lit. Ils étaient inconscients désormais. Du sang avait coulé sur le parquet et formé une petite flaque brillante. Il trempa son doigt ganté dans le liquide encore chaud et inscrivit sur le mur blanc :

_L'Ange s'est vengé_

« Oui, mon amour, murmura-t-il. Tu es vengée. Un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire. »


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le vent de la liberté

Coucou tout le monde !

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le prologue. Voici le premier chapitre. C'est un chapitre d'introduction et ça peut peut-être paraître un peu long, mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien mettre en place le cadre général de l'histoire.

Voilà, voilà.

Bonne lecture

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le vent de la liberté**

_ Drago Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes autorisé à sortir de la prison magique d'Azkaban à dater du vendredi 10 décembre 2004. Votre peine de dix ans d'emprisonnement a été commuée en peine de six ans ferme, suivie d'une période de liberté sous tutelle de cinq ans, accordée par le Magenmagot, sous l'autorité d'Hermione Jean Granger, directrice-adjointe du département de la Collaboration Magique Internationale. Le moindre écart de conduite vous vaudra la réintégration immédiate et définitive de votre cellule d'Azkaban. _

_ Cet ordre invalide toute déclaration officielle antérieure. _

_Fait à Londres,_

_le 9 décembre 2004_

_Daren Law,_

_Directeur du département de la Justice magique, _

_membre du Magenmagot_

Libre. Il était libre. Presque, en fait. Mais il avait l'esprit trop vide, trop ahuri, pour comprendre la nuance. Ses yeux gris, sans chaleur et sans vie, fixèrent avec une incrédulité folle l'ordre officiel, que lui tendait avec un mépris non dissimulé le directeur de la prison. Ce banal morceau de parchemin, filigrané aux armes du Ministère, suffisait à lui rendre la liberté qu'on lui avait volée, six ans plus tôt.

Le directeur, un homme sec, aux petits yeux mauvais profondément enfoncés dans leur orbite, aboya quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Peut-être que cela ne voulait rien dire, en fait. Il secoua la feuille, avec une grimace de méchanceté.

D'une main tremblante, Drago s'empara du précieux document. Il le serra contre sa poitrine émaciée, abasourdi. Il était libre.

Deux geôliers entrèrent en coup de vent dans le bureau. Ils lui administrèrent une bourrade mauvaise, qui réveilla la douleur dans ses membres, perclus de coups et de blessures. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Ils lui firent traverser ses couloirs, descendre des escaliers, passer des portes bardées de fer et ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.

Il faisait froid. Abominablement froid. Des bourrasques de neige dure balayaient l'île où se dressait la sinistre prison d'Azkaban. La mer déchaînée s'écrasait en rugissant sur les rochers, explosait en nuages d'embruns qui étaient autant d'aiguilles de glace fichées dans sa peau. Il se mit à trembler. Irrépressiblement. Il ne portait que l'uniforme réglementaire de la prison : un pantalon presque noir en lambeaux et une veste presque grise en morceaux, qui ne le protégeaient en rien du froid polaire. Bien sûr, personne ne lui aurait donné une cape.

Une main rugueuse enserra son poignet, celui qu'il s'était foulé en tombant quelques jours plus tôt, et que personne n'avait jugé bon de venir soigner. Il manqua hurler, mais son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge, alors que la désagréable sensation du transplanage le comprimait de toute part. Les couleurs dansaient, tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Il se sentit agressé. Pendant six ans, il avait vécu dans une grisaille obstinée. Tout ce rouge, ce bleu, ce blanc, ce jaune qui l'assaillaient d'un coup l'abrutissaient, lui donnaient la migraine.

Ça ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes. Ses pieds mal chaussés retrouvèrent le sol avec une brutalité qu'il avait oubliée. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur un carrelage froid en damier noir et blanc. Le sang battait à ses tempes comme un tambour fou. Son poignet irradiait de douleur jusque dans son cou. Une bile amère remonta dans sa gorge, lui brûla l'œsophage. Son champ de vision était maculé de taches rouges. Trois paires de pieds stationnaient non loin de lui. Haletant, il leva la tête.

Deux hommes et une femme se tenaient devant lui, tous portaient la même cape brodée d'un grand M en fil d'or. L'un des hommes, grand et athlétique, lui jeta un regard méprisant en contenant mal un reniflement de dégoût. L'autre, petit et bedonnant, lui jetait des regards craintifs. Seule la femme semblait sereine, quoique légèrement tendue. Son pied, glissé dans un escarpin à talon haut, cadençait un rythme effréné. D'une main, elle lissa un pli invisible sur sa jupe de tailleur noire, de l'autre, elle serrait convulsivement l'anse d'un attaché-case de cuir. Ses cheveux étaient enroulés en un chignon vite fait bien fait. Un éclair de lucidité lui superposa l'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et touffus, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à Poudlard. Granger.

Il se souvint alors de son ordre de libération, serré contre son cœur. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris, pas envisagé... que Granger serait sa tutrice. L'odeur enivrante de la liberté lui avait fait oublier tout le reste. Elle devient bien rire maintenant, de ce qu'il était devenu. Voulait-elle l'humilier comme il l'avait fait autrefois ? Lui faire payer toutes ces années d'insultes et de coups bas ?

Elle le dévisagea un long moment. Son regard coula sur lui. Puis un éclair de colère zébra ses pupilles mordorées.

« Peut-être que l'on peut clore cette affaire et rentrer chacun chez soi ? proposa le petit homme bedonnant en jetant un regard incertain à Drago.

– Hermione, êtes-vous bien sûre de ce que vous faites ? interrogea froidement l'autre homme. Cet homme est dangereux. »

Il darda sur lui un regard froid et calculateur qui remua quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur dans l'esprit de Drago.

« Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, Daren, je vous répète que ma décision est irrévocable. »

Sa voix, teintée d'exaspération, était plus grave que dans son souvenir. Plus apaisante, à bien des égards. Plus assurée aussi. Granger était devenue une femme. Et lui était devenu une bête.

Il se releva maladroitement. Aussitôt, les deux hommes brandirent leur baguette vers lui. Granger leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il est désarmé ? Que voulez-vous qu'il vous fasse ? »

Aucun des deux hommes ne baissa la garde, le regard, plus ou moins assuré, rivé sur lui. Granger soupira.

« Donnez-moi ce foutu papier, Oswald, que je le signe et qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Ledit Oswald hésita, puis baissa sa baguette et se mit à fouiner dans une chemise en carton rouge. Il en tira un parchemin qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Elle le parcourut rapidement du regard, acquiesça pensivement puis prit la plume que lui tendait le petit homme et signa précipitamment. Drago avait l'impression d'assister à une transaction dont il était l'objet. Les formalités remplies, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Hermione... tenta de nouveau Daren.

– C'est inutile, Daren, je ne changerai pas d'avis, répéta-t-elle. Rassurez-vous, tout se passera bien. »

Du regard, elle les enjoignit à quitter la pièce. Celui qui avait amené Drago avait déjà disparu. Comme le dénommé Daren ne faisait pas mine de bouger, le visage hautement suspicieux, elle se fit plus insistante. C'est Oswald, certainement pressé d'échapper à l'ambiance pesante, qui initia le mouvement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait seul avec Granger.

Elle le dévisagea sans façon et sans politesse. De nouveau, un éclair de colère brilla dans son regard.

« Merlin, qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était étonnamment posée. Neutre. Il s'était attendu à de l'ironie au moins. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et lui répondit d'un grognement rauque. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait parlé, qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir encore faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. Pourtant, il aurait voulu lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie. Comme avant.

Elle lui tendit une cape violette, comme celle qu'elle portait. Il la regarda avec suspicion, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui eût jeté un sort pour l'étouffer.

« Ce n'est qu'une cape », se moqua-t-elle.

Il inspira un grand coup.

« On ne sait jamais avec toi, Granger », articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Sa voix était sèche, éraillée, minérale. Il ne s'y reconnut pas.

« Enfile-la, l'encouragea-t-elle. Il fait vraiment froid dehors. »

Il obtempéra. Le velours épais et doublé lui procura aussitôt une intense sensation de chaleur. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il aurait pu dire qu'il était presque bien. Et ça le tuait de le devoir à l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Allez viens. »

Elle se dirigea vers une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Elle sortit sans chercher à savoir s'il la suivait. Il se demanda quel tour Merlin comptait lui jouer. Pourquoi le sortir de prison, si c'était pour le jeter en pâture à son souffre-douleur de collège ?

Il partit sur ses traces. Il atterrit dans le grand hall du Ministère. L'immense pièce baignait dans une demi-pénombre bleutée. Un immense sapin de Noël, décoré de lucioles et de guirlandes multicolores, avait été dressé non loin des ascenseurs. La fontaine était toujours là, froide et austère, mais une âme espiègle avait glissé des bonnets de père Noël sur les statues. Granger l'y attendait, nonchalamment appuyée contre un guichet de renseignements fermé. La monumentale horloge du hall indiquait 18h45.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée visiteur, un ascenseur déguisé en cabine téléphonique. Il se demanda pourquoi. Granger travaillait au Ministère, après tout. Elle n'avait aucune raison de passer par là. Elle passa les doubles portes de verre et d'un hochement de tête, l'engagea à faire de même. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux avec un léger son de clochette. La proximité de la jeune femme le dérangea. Autrefois, tout était simple. Elle le haïssait, il la haïssait, point final. Mais la donne avait changé. Et il lui en voulait de brouiller les cartes. D'avoir foutu en l'air tous ses repères. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Il n'arrivait pas, il ne voulait pas lui être reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait une dette envers elle.

L'ascenseur se mit en marche. Il glissa le long de rails tordus sur plusieurs mètres. Puis il bondit imprévisiblement vers le haut. Il s'immobilisa une poignée de secondes plus tard dans une secousse.

Ils se trouvaient dans une rue désertée, le long de bâtiments de bureaux couverts de graffitis. Granger sortit et lui tint la porte. Il faisait noir. Quelques flocons de neige tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, à la lumière d'un lampadaire solitaire.

Soudain, un flash argenté l'aveugla. Un bref éclat de rire retentit.

« Espèce de... » pesta Granger.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le plop ! d'un transplanage la coupa. Drago se tourna vers elle. Son visage était crispé de colère. Une bourrasque polaire balaya la neige. La baguette de Granger émit des étincelles rouges. Elle soupira lourdement et lui tendit la main.

« Allons-nous en. »

Il hésita. Puis il s'empara de la main tendue. Il ne comptait pas rester sous la neige toute la nuit. De nouveau, la désagréable sensation du transplanage le saisit au corps.

Ils atterrirent sur une épaisse couche de neige. Il en déduisit qu'ils n'étaient plus à Londres. Les flocons tombaient plus dru. Malgré la cape fournie par Granger, Drago trembla de froid. Il serra poings et dents pour les empêcher de trembler. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite colline. Une petit village se tassait frileusement autour d'une église, non loin. Granger prit sa direction. Il lui emboîta le pas. La neige crissait sous ses pas. Quelques arbres enneigés gémissaient sur le chemin. Enfin, après quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent les premières maisons. La jeune femme bifurqua à droite.

Tout était désert. Le silence troubla Drago. Il n'y était plus habitué. A Azkaban, il y avait toujours du bruit. Des gémissements, des pleurs, des cris, des coups, des rires sardoniques. La présence bruyante et oppressante de la folie et de la cruauté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portail de fer forgé qui s'ouvrit tout seul. Ils remontèrent une petite allée. Le jardin n'avait pas l'air d'être entretenu. Dans le fond, une grande maison dressait sa masse sombre et froide. Les quelques marches d'un perron menaient à une grande porte à double battant. Granger fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un trousseau de clefs. Elle glissa une clef qui cliqueta dans la serrure. Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Il faisait très sombre. Granger donna un coup de baguette et une lumière douce et chaleureuse inonda le vestibule. Un escalier partait vers l'étage. A droite et à gauche s'ouvraient des couloirs annexes qu'il supposa mener vers les pièces à vivre. Il faisait chaud ici. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Le manoir où il avait grandi était plutôt réfrigérant et Azkaban... et bien... ce n'était pas franchement un modèle de confort et de chaleur. Il n'y avait guère qu'à Poudlard qu'il avait connu une telle sensation de sécurité qui semblait se dégager des murs-mêmes.

« Tu ne comptes pas rester planté là toute la nuit ? »

La voix amusée le tira de sa contemplation. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Granger s'était éloignée. Elle se tenait sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, une main posée sur la rambarde. Il la fusilla du regard. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et commença à monter. Il la suivit à contrecœur.

Elle le mena jusque dans un petit couloir garni d'appliques végétales. Elle ouvrit une porte sur la gauche et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

« Bienvenue chez toi, annonça-t-elle. Il doit y avoir des vêtements plus ou moins à ta taille dans la penderie. La salle de bain est attenante. Tu y trouveras de quoi te laver et te raser. »

Drago était abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle lui offrir de vivre avec elle, dans une chambre pareille, alors que le matin-même, il croupissait à Azkaban ? Ce devait être une mauvaise blague.

La pièce était spacieuse, déclinée dans différents tons de bleu mêlés d'argent. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin plongé dans le noir. Juste en dessous s'étendait lascivement un divan couvert de coussins moelleux. Un grand lit trônait contre un mur, tendu de draps immaculés. Une petite table de chevet à tiroir lui était accolée. En face, des portes coulissantes fermaient probablement la penderie mentionnée par Granger. Il y avait aussi quelques étagères vides et une ou deux aquarelles accrochées au mur.

« Je te laisse t'installer, reprit Granger. Descend me voir quand tu seras plus présentable. J'essayerai de t'arranger... ça. »

Elle désigna sa joue de la main. Puis elle tourna les talons.

« Granger », l'arrêta-t-il.

De nouveau, sa voix ne lui sembla pas naturelle, sépulcrale. Elle se retourna, étonnée.

« Je te déteste », cracha-t-il.

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi, Malefoy. Moi aussi. »

Et elle disparut, sans se retourner. Il contempla un long moment le couloir. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire. Il se fiait aveuglément à son instinct. A Azkaban, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter pour survivre. Il haussa les épaules. Entourloupe ou pas, il ne saurait pas ce qu'on lui voulait en restant planté au milieu du couloir. Autant profiter des avantages de sa nouvelle situation avant que tout ne parte en fumée.

Il entra dans la chambre. Une odeur diffuse de lavande flottait. C'était plutôt agréable. Il faisait chaud aussi. Il se débarrassa de la cape que lui avait donnée Granger. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché son ordre de libération. Le parchemin était froissé et humide. L'encre avait coulé çà et là. Il le posa sur la table de chevet avec un soin proche de la vénération. Il résista à l'appel tentateur du lit et jeta un œil dans la penderie. Rien d'exceptionnel. Une paire de chemises et autant de pantalons, quelques paires de chaussettes et des sous-vêtements, le tout dans des couleurs neutres. Enfin, après six ans en prison, il n'était pas en mesure de faire le difficile. Il attrapa trois bouts de tissu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il posa les vêtements dans un coin et s'approcha du lavabo. Il y avait un miroir juste au-dessus. Ce qu'il vit lui aurait fait peur autrefois. Mais ce qu'il voyait n'était que le reflet de ce qu'il avait deviné en observant les autres prisonniers. Ses cheveux blonds, trop longs et crasseux, lui tombaient sur les yeux. Une barbe miteuse lui mangeait les joues. Sa peau était grise de saleté. Une étincelle de folie brillait dans son regard bleu. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et une vilaine plaie barrait sa joue droite. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à sa blessure. Cadeau d'un geôlier. Ce jour-là, il avait refusé de descendre pour la promenade quotidienne. La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre.

Il se débarrassa de ses haillons et se glissa sous la douche. Il avait oublié la douceur de l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau. Ses muscles noués se détendirent. Il avait presque l'impression de redevenir humain. Il frotta sa peau sale. L'eau noire qui tourbillonnait dans le bac de douche le débarrassait autant de sa crasse que des marques de son humiliation. Ses blessures piquaient, protestaient mais il s'en moquait. Il se savonna plus fort, comme si le fait de les frotter pouvait les faire disparaître. Quand il s'estima suffisamment propre, il sortit dans un nuage de vapeur. Il se rasa, se brossa les dents avec un contentement indescriptible et s'habilla. Tout était trop grand pour lui. Le pantalon lui tombait sur les hanches. Les manches de la chemise étaient un peu trop longues mais il régla le problème en les roulant sur ses avants-bras. Il rejoignit sa chambre, espérant y trouver au moins une ceinture qui lui donnerait un peu moins l'air d'un misérable habillé par charité. Il semblait que Granger avait pensé à tout.

Vêtu à sa convenance, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et contempla le plafond. Il sentit une légère torpeur l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil ? Il redoutait tellement de dormir avant. Peur que son geôlier n'en profite pour ''oublier'' de lui apporter son repas. Peur des cauchemars que lui renvoyaient les cris des autres. Peur des ombres cachées dans les replis de son esprit. Peur de ne jamais se réveiller. Mais que risquait-il à présent ? Si Granger avait voulu le tuer, elle n'aurait pas attendu qu'il prenne une douche pour cela. Granger. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celle-là, de venir s'incruster dans sa vie comme ça, sans crier gare ?

Un miaulement agacé le tira de sa rêverie. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un énorme chat orangé le dévisageait de ses grands yeux jaunes. Le chat de Granger. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Tu es toujours en vie, toi ? La belette ne t'a pas achevé ? »

Le chat continua de le dévisager, l'air blasé. Il miaula encore.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La queue du félin se balança de droite à gauche. Le chat fit demi-tour et trottina jusqu'à la porte. Là, il se tourna vers lui et miaula de nouveau.

« OK, je te suis, » soupira-t-il.

La boule de poils miaula de satisfaction. Drago, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait et se laissait dicter sa conduite par un stupide animal. Il lui fit faire le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait tracé plus tôt avec Granger. Il se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée, dans le vestibule. Le chat tourna à droite. Il le suivit. Tout au fond, il devina la présence d'un salon. Mais le félin disparut derrière une porte à gauche. Il fit de même. C'était un bureau. Granger s'y trouvait assise, une paire de lunettes rectangulaires noires sur le nez. Elle leva les yeux en l'entendant entrer. Le chat se frotta contre ses jambes.

« Merci Pattenrond. »

Elle le gratta derrière les oreilles et l'animal ronronna de plaisir. Elle retira ses lunettes et se leva.

« Viens, » ordonna-t-elle simplement.

Drago commençait à en avoir assez de se faire balader de droite à gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une toute petite infirmerie.

« Assieds-toi. »

Rongeant son frein, il obtempéra. Elle saisit son poignet foulé et il grimaça de douleur. Il la vit tressaillir à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres, mais elle dissimula ses pensées sous un parfait masque de rigueur professionnelle. Elle l'examina attentivement, tirant sur les doigts et faisant jouer les articulations. Elle tira sa baguette et jeta un sort. Une large bande s'enroula fermement autour de son poignet, presque jusqu'au coude. Puis elle fit pivoter sa tête vers elle et jeta un œil à sa blessure. Elle fit de nouveau jouer sa baguette et un éclair vert très clair en jaillit. Il sentit sa joue chauffer. Il voulut y porter la main, mais elle l'en empêcha d'une pichenette.

« Pas touche. »

Elle fouilla dans des placards garnis de miroir et finit par attraper une fiole emplie d'un liquide violet. Elle lui fourra dans les mains, lui ordonnant de l'avaler puis se remit à fouiller. Il grogna. La potion avait un goût infect mais il se força à ne rien recracher. Comment un truc aussi dégoûtant était censé faire du bien aux gens ? Granger s'approcha avec un petit pot de pommade malodorante. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Il fronça le nez quand la préparation entra en contact avec sa peau.

« Ferme l'œil, idiot.

– Idiote toi-même.

– Ah, tu as enfin retrouvé ta langue.

– Mais toi, tu n'as jamais perdu la tienne. »

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Puis son regard chocolat glissa dans son cou et ses traits perdirent toute trace d'amusement.

« Enlève ta chemise. »

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit et il refusa tout net. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dissimulant mal une grimace de douleur.

« Ne sois pas stupide, s'il te plaît. Enlève cette chemise.

– Non. »

Elle soupira contrariée. Elle se planta devant lui, le défiant ouvertement. Il soutint son regard. Lui aussi était têtu. Elle secoua la tête. Elle agita sa baguette et il perdit le contrôle de ses membres.

« La garce ! » jura-t-il intérieurement, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Elle lui décroisa les bras et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise auquel elle jeta un sort en passant. Il la fusilla du regard. C'était tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire à l'instant. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il n'avait que trop connu en prison. Mais Granger poursuivait son opération de déshabillage. Le tissu glissa sur ses épaules. Plus le vêtement laissait place à la peau nue, et plus le visage de la jeune femme se fermait. Elle laissa la chemise tomber sur une console, à côté d'une énorme bouteille d'alcool modifié. Elle l'observa un long moment, et il continuait de l'assassiner du regard. Elle finit par le délivrer du sortilège.

« N'y pense même pas ! menaça-t-elle alors qu'il tendait le bras pour récupérer sa chemise.

– Pourquoi Granger ? La vue te plaît tant que ça ? fulmina-t-il. C'est vrai qu'avec Weasley, tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours. »

Il avait des ecchymoses plus ou moins bleus, des coupures sanguinolentes et des traces de brûlure sur tout le torse. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il s'était vu dans le miroir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air horrifiée, juste très en colère. Elle passa derrière lui pour constater les dégâts dans son dos. Elle ignora délibérément l'allusion à la belette et marmonna :

« Dans tes rêves. Tu es maigre comme un clou. »

Elle avait raison. Ses côtes saillaient misérablement et la lumière faisait danser leurs ombres affreuses sur sa peau pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Azkaban, ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles. »

Elle gronda quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il sentit sa main fraîche suivre les contours d'une brûlure sur son épaule droite et il se raidit. Il bondit de son siège et recula vers la porte.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! » siffla-t-il.

Elle soupira, agacée.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Je ne compte pas te faire de mal. »

Il recula d'un pas, le regard rivé à celui de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je suis dangereux, je pourrais te tuer.

– Et quand je serais morte, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu tiens tant que ça à retourner à Azkaban. »

Il garda le silence mais ne recula pas. Elle avait raison. Encore. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Azkaban.

« Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. »

La volonté le fuyait. Une part de lui aurait voulu lui tenir tête, la défier, mais il n'en avait plus la force. L'ombre de la prison planait trop près de sa tête. Trop menaçante et oppressante. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Mais sa liberté ne tenait qu'à Granger, et il ne faisait que le remarquer. Il obéit.

Elle jeta quelques sorts et sa peau chauffa. Elle passa face à lui. Il la fixa sans trop la voir.

« Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne : je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Oublie ce que nous avons été. Tu as besoin de moi.

– Granger, pourquoi tu m'as fais sortir d'Azkaban ? »

Sa voix était faible et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il remarqua tout de suite que Granger paraissa gênée, presque troublée par sa question.

« Maman ! s'écria une voix.

– J'arrive ! On verra ça plus tard, promit-elle à Drago en lui tendant un autre pot de pommade. Tiens, à appliquer trois fois par jour pendant une semaine. »

Elle quitte l'infirmerie au pas de course, ne laissant d'elle qu'un vague parfum boisé. Il resta assis. Quelque chose s'agitait en lui. Oublier ce qu'ils avaient été. Des ennemis. Des adversaires dans une guerre qui les dépassait. Un prisonnière et un tortionnaire. Ses hurlements abominables peuplaient encore ses cauchemars. Mais au bout du compte, une héroïne et un vaincu. L'orage gronda dans sa tête. Elle pouvait avoir de belles paroles, mais elle n'avait pas passé six ans en enfer.

Il récupéra sa chemise. Il se demanda pendant deux secondes pourquoi elle était à sa taille avant de se souvenir que Granger lui avait jeté un sort de rétrécissement. La douleur bourdonnante et lancinante dans ses membres s'était considérablement estompée. Il empocha la petite boîte de pommade ronde et sortit. Le parquet du bureau de Granger gémit sous ses pieds. Des voix joyeuses résonnaient depuis ce qu'il avait deviné être le salon. Il se souvint de la voix enfantine qui avait crié ''Maman ! '' et soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que Granger ne vivait pas seule, avec une maison pareille... Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait des enfants non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps.

« Va te laver les mains. Tu m'expliqueras après.

– Oui, Maman. »

Une petite fille déboula, comme une étoile filante, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant derrière elle. Elle passa sans le voir. Il estima qu'elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans. Granger apparut à son tour, sereine, un manteau framboise dans une main, un bonnet et une écharpe beige dans l'autre. Un sourire tendre ornait ses lèvres. Elle rejoignit le vestibule et il l'y suivit. Pensivement, elle accrocha les vêtements à une patère. Il s'appuya contre le mur.

« C'en est presque décevant », se lança-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Une légère ombre voila son visage. Elle parut sur la défensive.

« J'avais pensé que Weasley t'aurais déjà fait une demi-douzaine de gamins baveux. Elle n'est même pas rousse. »

Elle se détourna, les traits crispés.

« Je ne vis pas avec Ron. Et Iris n'est pas... vraiment ma fille. C'est une orpheline de guerre.

– Le grand cœur des Gryffondors, je suppose ?

– Sans doute. Mais souviens-toi que sans lui, tu moisirais encore à Azkaban. »

Une ombre, quelque chose de douloureux, couvait de sa voix. Elle avança vers l'autre couloir qui aboutissait à une grande cuisine. Pattenrond était roulé en boule dans son panier, dans un coin de la pièce. Il miaula à leur arrivée. Granger donna un coup de baguette. Assiettes, verres et couverts jaillirent des placards et des tiroirs et s'installèrent avec grâce et ordre sur la table, tandis que Granger s'affairait aux fourneaux.

« Maman ! Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'on... Maman, il y a un monsieur bizarre. »

Granger sourit. La petite fille était revenue et son sourire s'était très vite transformé en moue dubitative. Elle avait des traits de poupée, de très beaux yeux verts parsemés d'éclats dorés. Ses cheveux d'un blond solaire cascadaient en boucles soyeuses et disciplinées sur ses épaules, simplement retenus par un ruban rouge sombre. C'était une très jolie petite fille.

« Je te présente Drago Malefoy, mon ange. Il va vivre quelques temps avec nous », annonça Granger.

Quelques temps ? Granger avait le sens de l'euphémisme. Ou alors, ils n'avaient pas la même notion du « quelques temps ». Il était quand même censé passer cinq ans sous sa tutelle.

La petite fille le dévisagea avec attention. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait regardé avec... avec quoi, d'ailleurs ? Innocence ? Bienveillance ?

« Je m'appelle Iris, se présenta-t-elle en se redressant fièrement. Drago, c'est un prénom bizarre, non ? »

Son malaise s'envola aussitôt. Il retint un soupir agacé. Cette gamine pouvait se montrer aussi assommante que Granger en moins de deux minutes. Personne ne s'était jamais permis de critiquer son prénom. Il ne répondit pas et s'installa à table. L'odeur qui s'échappait des fourneaux était alléchante, réveillant les crampes dans son estomac. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, ou peut-être plus. Les jours n'étaient pas faciles à compter à Azkaban. Ni le jour, ni la nuit ne perçait jamais le brouillard. Son ventre émit un affreux gargouillement.

« Tu t'es lavé les mains ? demanda la fillette.

– Iris ça suffit, intervint Granger. Va t'asseoir, s'il te plaît. »

La petite fille obéit et prit place à l'autre bout de la table. Le repas se passa paisiblement, occupé par le babillage de l'enfant et les réponses concises de Granger. Drago mangea avec une lenteur toute calculée. La cuisine de Granger n'était pas exceptionnelle, mais il était tellement bon de retrouver de la vraie nourriture qu'il apprécia chaque bouchée comme s'il s'agissait d'un repas gastronomique. Sans rien dire, et sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé, la jeune femme lui resservit une large ration.

Le dessert avalé, la gamine se leva, courut se laver les mains à l'évier et s'approcha de la table avec un grand sourire, les joues rouges. Elle regarda Granger qui lui sourit.

« J'arrive. »

La petite acquiesça puis se tourna vers lui.

« Bonne nuit, Drago ! »

A sa façon de le regarder, les yeux brillants et attentifs, elle attendait une réponse. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que les enfants fussent si ennuyant. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre, et surtout pas avec une gamine.

« Bonne nuit, petite, » capitula-t-il.

Elle sembla interloquée, puis une moue boudeuse déforma ses traits.

« Je ne suis pas petite ! »

Et elle tourna rageusement les talons.

D'un coup de baguette, Granger ordonna à la vaisselle de se laver et de se ranger. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle le sermonnât sur sa façon de traiter sa protégée. Mais elle se contenta de lui avancer :

« Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi, Malefoy. Tu as une tête de déterré.

– Je te retourne le compliment, Granger. »

En se détournant, il eut juste le temps de voir passer l'éclair orangé de la fourrure du chat se poser sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Il retrouva sans grande peine le chemin de sa chambre.

Tout en retirant sa chemise, il songea aux derniers événements. Tout lui apparaissait à travers la brume colorée des rêves. Et si tout devait s'évaporer, le matin venu ? Et si ce n'était que divagations de son esprit malade ? Impossible. Comment aurait-ce pu paraître si réel, si concret ? Comment son esprit, privé de tout, aurait-il pu s'illusionner de la sorte ? Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge. Et si c'était le cas, pourtant ? Tellement de questions sans réponses valsaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Granger ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'allongea entre les couvertures et soupira de contentement. Le matelas épousait les courbes de son dos raidi par les mauvais traitements. L'irrésistible douceur des draps l'enveloppait dans un cocon de coton. Rien à voir avec la planche et la couverture miteuse et trouée de sa cellule. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Granger à passer par-dessus sa rancœur pour lui offrir un tel luxe ? Encore une question sans réponse. Ses pensées s'étourdirent. Des morceaux d'idées sans cohérence apparaissaient, disparaissaient, sans laisser de trace. L'esprit embrumé, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Trêve au coin du feu

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à remercier encore une fois très chaleureusement **chapou69** et **Miss Plume Acide**, qui me soutiennent depuis le début ( quoique j'avoue que ça ne fait pas longtemps que ça a commencé, mais c'est pas grave ;) ), pour leurs reviews.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Trêve au coin du feu**

Ce furent de légers bruits de pas dans le couloir qui l'éveillèrent. Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les volets clos. Mais un trait doré courait sous la porte de sa chambre. Les pas se rapprochaient, dessinant deux ombres dans la lumière. D'autres pas, moins discrets, se firent alors entendre.

« Iris ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Descend tout de suite !

– Mais Maman, il faut...

– Iris !

Les voix cessèrent de chuchoter et les pas s'éloignèrent. Réveillé, Drago savait que rien ne lui permettrait de se rendormir. Le sommeil fuyait ses yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. Rien n'avait bougé. Personne n'était venu le chercher, l'arrêter pour le ramener à Azkaban. Il n'avait rien rêvé. Cette assurance lui arracha un soupir.

Il se leva et s'habilla en silence. En étalant les mixtures infectes de Granger sur ses blessures, il remarqua que son poignet était nettement moins douloureux. Des bruits étouffés lui parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Des cliquetis. Des rires. Passant comme un fantôme, il sortit, suivit le couloir et descendit les escaliers. Les bruits s'amplifiaient. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il reconnut la voix fluette d'Iris. Quelle que fût l'heure, il semblait que la gamine de s'arrêtait jamais de pépier.

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, s'il te plaît, » demanda Granger.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée et sa joue arborait encore une vague marque d'oreiller. Mais elle était habillée de pied en cape, les cheveux aussi touffus qu'à l'ordinaire retenus en queue de cheval. Elle était adossée à l'évier et attendait que son café finisse de passer en glougloutant.

Il remarqua sa voix posée, pleine d'assurance tranquille, malgré un enrouement ensommeillé. Elle ne s'adressait jamais trop sévèrement à l'enfant, mais son ton était toujours ferme. On y décelait sans peine le quelque chose qui dissuade de désobéir.

« Bonjour Malefoy, fit-elle d'une voix égale en le voyant arriver. Café ou thé ? »

Il hésita, légèrement décontenancé. Choisir était un luxe qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps.

« Euh... Thé. »

Tandis que la jeune femme mettait une vieille bouilloire à chauffer, la petite fille l'accapara de son bavardage incessant auquel il répondit par monosyllabes. Il s'installa. Une tasse de porcelaine blanche décorée de roses anciennes vola vers lui, ainsi qu'une petite boîte tressée emplie de feuilles de thé. Il sentait très bon.

Granger se versa une quantité abyssale d'un café très noir et odorant. De quoi réveiller un mort. Elle s'installa à table et s'abîma dans la contemplation du liquide noir, tourbillonnant dans sa tasse.

« Maman, je peux avoir un autre toast ? réclama Iris.

– Bien sûr. »

Elle étala une bonne couche de marmelade d'orange sur une tartine et la tendit à la petite fille qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Des claquements secs cognèrent contre la fenêtre. Il se retourna. Une chouette effraie trépignait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Derrière elle, tout était plongé dans la nuit, mais la neige brillait d'une lueur phosphorescente et fantomatique. Granger se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le froid de l'extérieur s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Iris rouspéta. Drago frissonna. Comme insensible au froid, la jeune femme prit le journal roulé à la patte de la chouette et mit quelques mornilles dans le petit sac de cuir qu'elle portait. La chouette s'envola aussitôt, faisant voler la neige dans la cuisine. La fenêtre se referma dans un claquement sec.

La bouilloire vola en sifflant vers lui et s'absorba dans la préparation de son thé. Une goutte de lait et un sucre. Comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Sa main cessa brutalement de tourner sa petite cuillère. Avant même d'avoir pu la retenir, l'image de sa mère s'était échappée du recoin de son esprit où il l'avait verrouillée à double tour. Si belle, gracieuse et aristocratique. Il la voyait presque dans les volutes aériennes et parfumées qui s'échappaient de la tasse. La seule figure d'amour qu'il eût jamais connu. Son seul véritable regret. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Il avait très envie de le demander à Granger. Pourrait-il la voir ?

L'appréhension le gagna et il avala une gorgée de thé dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac. La brûlure du liquide eut au moins le mérite de lui ramener les pieds sur terre.

Granger parcourait le journal des yeux. Elle semblait mécontente.

« Les imbéciles, » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle posa le journal et retourna à son café, préoccupée.

Drago lorgna vers l'édition du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. En grandes lettres gothiques s'étalait le grand titre du jour : DRAGO MALEFOY EN LIBERTÉ : UN DANGER POUR LA COMMUNAUTÉ SORCIÈRE ? p.9

Son sang se glaça. Il fixa la photo animée de la une du journal. On y voyait une rue minable et une cabine téléphonique vandalisée en arrière-plan. Son visage hirsute, blessé, sale, apparaissait au premier-plan, ahuri. Granger arrivait derrière lui, des éclairs dans le regard. Il se souvint du flash argenté qui l'avait aveuglé la veille. Un photographe.

Une curiosité un peu morbide prit le pas sur le reste et il tendit la main vers le journal. Granger le fixa, sans l'en empêcher. Il alla directement en page 9.

_ Hier, Drago Malefoy, 23 ans, emprisonné à Azkaban depuis 1998, a été vu sortant du Ministère de la Magie par l'issue réservée aux visiteurs, libre, en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, qui, d'après nos sources, serait la tutrice dudit Drago Malefoy pour les cinq ans à venir. Le détenu avait été reconnu coupable de crime de guerre ( voir encadré ) aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lors de son procès, le 5 juillet 1998. Rappelons que Harry Potter lui-même avait plaidé en sa faveur, arguant de son jeune âge et de la menace que faisait peser le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui et sa famille. Toutefois, le Magenmagot, reconstitué par le gouvernement provisoire sous l'égide de Kingsley Shackelbolt, avait tenu à ne pas laisser ses crimes impunis. Drago Malefoy a ainsi été condamné, à l'âge de 17 ans, à une peine d'emprisonnement de dix ans. _

_ Pourquoi le Ministère est-il revenu si soudainement sur sa décision ? La rumeur d'une libération imminente qui courait depuis quelques jours avait suscité de multiples mouvements d'opinion un peu partout dans le pays, et même des manifestations sur le Chemin de Traverse. « Je n'ai pas confiance », martelait hier encore Drusilla Navis, mère de famille à Oxford. Pour la plupart, l'incompréhension est grande. Ainsi, Telus Rich, paisible retraité de Glasgow n'a pas hésité à soutenir face à notre correspondant : « Il avait été condamné et ses crime sont pu être prouvés. Pourquoi le libérer maintenant ?Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Que le Ministère s'est trompé ? Les gens vont croire qu'on leur a menti, ou pire, qu'on les a pris pour des imbéciles. » Un membre du Ministère, qui a souhaité garder l'anonymat va plus loin encore : « Drago Malefoy a été reconnu comme dangereux. Tout cela va créer un gigantesque mouvement de panique et de mécontentement, qui pourrait bien replonger le pays dans la paranoïa. »_

_ D'autant que cette libération intervient dans un contexte peu favorable, un mois à peine après l'assassinat sanglant d'Armathan Greengrass et de sa femme Maïa, dans leur appartement londonien. Alors que l'enquête piétine, la nouvelle de la mise en liberté sous tutelle de Drago Malefoy relance le débat sur la sécurité. Certes, l'ancien détenu est privé de baguette magique. Mais les raisons de se méfier sont nombreuses. _

_ En premier lieu, l'identité de sa tutrice. Est-elle vraiment la plus qualifiée pour surveiller un ancien Mangemort ? Certains émettent des doutes : « Je ne pense pas, tout héroïne de guerre soit-elle, qu'Hermione Granger soit de taille à s'opposer à la folie d'un homme comme Drago Malefoy », estime Derek Rotgard, sous-secrétaire au bureau de la Régulation des Créatures magiques et ancien collègue d'Hermione Granger. En effet, c'est au sien de ce département que la jeune femme, aujourd'hui âgée de 24 ans, a débuté sa carrière, bénéficiant de son statut de meilleure amie ( et peut-être plus ) d'Harry Potter. Mais n'oublions pas tous les scandales et affaires douteuses qui entachent déjà cette brève carrière : les polémiques lancées par les lois concernant les elfes de maison, ou encore le dossier Dolores Ombrage, réglé en conseil restreint. Peut-être que cette fois, l'ambition d'Hermione Granger va trop loin ? _

_ En second lieu, la situation psychologique de Drago Malefoy demeure indéterminée. Son état est-il stable ? En l'absence de compte rendu médical, le doute est permis. N'oublions pas ce qu'il est advenu de Sirius Black, après douze ans de prison. Surtout qu'il est bien connu qu'un masque impassible peut dissimuler la folie la plus noire. Peut-on être sûr que la décision de le libérer n'aboutira pas à un drame ? _

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, ni le Ministre de la Magie, ni le directeur du Département de la Justice magique n'ont souhaité répondre à nos questions, et peut-être se justifier auprès des citoyens, ce que nous ne pouvons que regretter à l'heure actuelle. _

_Rita Skeeter_

L'article lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il reposa le journal et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans ce ramassis d'insanités. Granger, pensive, se détourna de lui. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire insulter devant toute l'Angleterre par journal interposé, elle le prenait remarquablement bien. Malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il avait accumulé contre elle, il savait que Granger était la personne la plus intègre de la terre. C'était un constat. La qualifier de parvenue était quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide. Mais Rita Skeeter n'était pas réputée être d'une clairvoyance ravageuse...

« Maman, il arrive bientôt Harry ? »

Iris avait fini son repas et gigotait avec impatience. Drago tressaillit à l'évocation du nom de Potter.

« A 9h, comme tous les samedi, trésor, » répondit posément Granger.

Elle termina son café.

« Va préparer tes affaires. Il ne va plus tarder maintenant. »

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec cette petite, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais besoin de répéter. Elle bondit joyeusement de son siège et disparut dans le couloir. Drago grignota un toast, tout en regardant au-dehors. Une fine ligne mauve dessinait l'horizon. Des rubans de nuages masquaient les étoiles. La neige étincelait. Il se surprit à trouver cela beau. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'émerveiller du paysage.

Granger demeurait silencieuse. Elle jouait avec sa baguette, qui de temps à autre lançait une volée d'étoiles argentées. Bientôt, un son de clochette tinta dans la maison. Granger se leva et disparut à son tour.

« Iris, tu es prête ? »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse. Que lui importait de toute façon ? Il déposa sa tasse et sa cuillère dans l'évier et s'aventura dans le couloir, décidé à rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il y ferait, mais...

Les murmures d'une conversation qui arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles l'arrêtèrent, une main sur la rampe de l'escalier. Il reconnut sans peine la voix de Potter, inquiète.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? On pourrait exiger des excuses, ce cafard de Skeeter ne t'a pas épargnée. »

La voix de Granger était rassurante. Elle eut même un léger éclat de rire.

« Que veux-tu ? Elle n'a jamais digéré que je l'enferme dans un bocal. Ce n'est pas Skeeter qui m'inquiète. Du nouveau sur cette fuite ? »

Même de loin, Drago put sentir que la conversation prenait un tour professionnel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là, à écouter une discussion qui ne le concernait pas. Ce n'était pas dans les manières qu'on lui avait inculquées.

« Toujours rien. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'on n'était que quatre dans la confidence. Je me refuse à croire que Daren ou Oswald ait divulgué quelque chose. Et dans ce cas, il faut chercher dans le système de sécurité du Ministère. Mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni les moyens...

– Tu ne peux pas être partout, Harry. De toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard, soupira-t-elle. Tant que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, c'était gérable. Une rumeur reste un rumeur et on peut toujours la démentir. Mais une photo... c'est différent. J'ai accepté sa tutelle pour te rendre service, Harry, mais tu es certain que ça ne va pas trop loin ? »

Potter n'hésita pas une seconde.

« C'est nécessaire, Mione. Il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça.

– Alors prie pour que ça marche et rapidement. Je ne voudrais pas que ça tourne mal. »

Potter ne rata pas la note d'inquiétude dans la voix de Granger.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mione ? Il a déjà fait des siennes ?

– Il est arrivé hier ! s'indigna-t-elle. Et il a passé six ans à Azkaban, tu crois qu'il a envie d'y retourner ? Il l'ont maltraité, Harry. Ils l'ont marqué comme une bête. Sérieusement. Il n'est plus le même. Il... il a changé.

– Il a paru dangereux ou...

– Harry !

– Désolé, déformation professionnelle. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? La maison a été mise sous protection. »

Le soupir de Granger était éloquent en soi. Mais elle ajouta :

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu comprendras quand tu auras un enfant à charge. A ce sujet, comment va Ginny ?

– Plutôt bien, si ce n'est qu'elle me réveille systématiquement à 3 heures du matin pour me dire qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle est heureuse, que...

– Ça va, ça va, je crois que j'ai compris. Plains-toi. Il y en a qui tueraient pour être à ta place.

– Inutile de me le rappeler, » grommela Potter.

Le rire clair de Granger résonna. Au même moment, Iris dévala l'escalier, un sac à la main. Elle passa devant lui, sans le voir.

« Harry ! » s'exclama sa voix fluette.

Drago cessa d'écouter et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il se glissa dans sa chambre. Une lumière froide et spectrale lançait des flèches agressives à travers les fentes des volets. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et rabattit les persiennes. Le froid était perçant. Drago serra les dents et referma la fenêtre. Son regard accrocha le disque flou du soleil qui s'élevait lentement, dans un ciel blanc. Il appuya son front contre la vitre froide. Un cercle de buée se dessina. Depuis l'étage, la vue était imprenable. Bois et champs couraient jusqu'à l'horizon. Tout était recouvert de neige. Les maisons du village ressemblaient à des maisons de pain d'épices saupoudrées de sucre glace. Des guirlandes colorées décoraient les balcons, lui rappelant que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Il y avait même un gigantesque sapin dressé au milieu de la place, garni de rubans et de guirlandes électriques.

Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à la conversation de Granger et Potter. Si ce n'est sans doute que c'était Potter qui avait demandé sa libération sous tutelle. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Et qu'apparemment, ça faisait partie d'un plan. Un plan foireux à la Gryffondor, certainement. Un peu de courage, des tonnes de stupidité, et parfois un peu de chance. Se savoir pris dans un engrenage pareil ne le rassurait pas. C'était un perspective peu réjouissante en fait. Douce Circé, pourquoi se trouvait-il impliqué là-dedans ? Il se frappa le front contre la vitre. Un corbeau voleta quelques instants face à la fenêtre et il y vit un mauvais présage.

Soudain, il sentit un étrange chatouillis. Ses vêtements s'ajustaient à sa taille.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je t'emmène faire un peu de shopping. »

C'était Granger. Encore. Sa baguette laissait couler quelques étincelles violettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pas d'agressivité. Juste une grande lassitude.

« Te dire qu'il y a une bibliothèque au fond du couloir si tu t'ennuies. »

Étonnant.

« Je suis dans mon bureau, si tu as besoin de moi. »

Il l'entendit à peine s'éloigner. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la jeune femme. Elle l'accueillait chez elle, sans un mot de reproche ou de jugement, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie. Toutes ces insultes, tous ces coups bas... Tout cela lui paraissait bien vain à présent. Et il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir la détester. Elle n'avait pas été si agaçante que ça pour le moment. Sauf quand elle l'avait soigné. Granger et son besoin viscéral de protéger les autres... Il sentait encore sa main dessiner la brûlure de son épaule. Il la connaissait bien. C'était la première. Un A majuscule, incrusté dans sa peau, dans sa chair, dans son âme. Marqué au fer rouge comme une bête, le jour où il était arrivé à Azkaban. Des années noires et horrifiantes, sous le sceau des mauvais traitements, de la haine et de l'oubli. La colère enfla, enfla dans sa poitrine, prête à le submerger tout entier. Cette colère que la faiblesse, le manque, la peur avaient soigneusement cadenassée en lui. On lui avait tout pris. Jusqu'à son nom, à sa dignité. Et sa magie. Sa baguette confisquée, comme un bras arraché. Pourtant, il pouvait la sentir palpiter discrètement contre son cœur. Non, la magie n'était pas morte. Mais elle demeurait emprisonnée en lui, incapable de s'exprimer. Et Merlin, ce qu'elle lui manquait. Il avait passé six ans de sa vie en fantôme, en être inconsistant et amorphe, tout juste bon à servir de défouloir. Et quelque part, il avait besoin de cette fureur, de cette rancœur incontrôlable pour se sentir vraiment de retour dans le monde des vivants.

Il serra les poings et inspira un grand coup. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il garde la maîtrise de cette bête sauvage qui lui hurlait de se venger, de leur faire payer le prix de ces années de souffrance. Un faux pas, et tout s'écroulait. La vie lui offrait une seconde chance. Il fallait être stupide pour la laisser passer.

Finalement, la bibliothèque de Granger lui changerait peut-être les idées. Tout valait mieux que ressasser ces pensées sombres. Il se rendit dans le couloir, passa devant l'escalier et suivit le couloir d'en face.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était spacieuse et chaleureuse. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, preuve que Granger était passée par là. Deux confortables canapés de cuir beige étaient disposés près de l'âtre, entourant une ravissante table basse au plateau marqueté. Entre les deux hautes fenêtres tendues de rideaux cramoisis, une console soutenait un vieux phonographe à large pavillon. Un épais tapis recouvrait le sol et les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères de bois sombre. Il y avait des livres partout. Il était assez étrange de voir cohabiter littératures moldue et sorcière sur les mêmes rayonnages. Des grimoires aux reliures de cuir filigranées dormaient près d'ouvrages de poche. Les manuels scolaires côtoyaient la grande littérature classique anglaise et étrangère, roman, mais aussi théâtre et poésie. Il s'étonna de trouver des livres en français, en italien, en allemand, en russe et en quelque chose qui pouvait être du tchèque. Connaissant Granger, il devinait que si elle possédait ces livres, c'est qu'elle était parfaitement capable de les lire.

Il prit le premier bouquin qui passa à portée de main. Il s'installa et plongea dans les pages un peu jaunies. C'était une curieuse et improbable histoire de scarabée doré, de cryptogramme et de chasse au trésor. Il trouva un peu stupide de se donner tant de mal, quand il suffisait d'employer un niffleur. Les Moldus avaient le chic pour se compliquer la vie.

Il ignora résolument le temps qui passait. Granger n'avait pas installé de pendule et les minutes s'écoulaient au gré des craquements du feu. C'était apaisant. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Aussi ne savait-il pas quelle heure il était quand il posa le livre sur la table basse.

La neige s'était remise à tomber. Tout était flou à l'extérieur, plongé dans une brume floconneuse. Un peu comme son esprit. La lecture l'avait apaisé. Il y voyait plus clair. Tant de choses avaient changé. Tant de choses qu'il avait ratées. Peut-être que Granger accepterait de répondre à ses questions ? Il fallait qu'il se mette à la page. Qu'il rattrape toutes les années qu'on lui avait volées.

Trois légers coups frappés à la porte brisèrent sa bulle.

« Malefoy ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Granger.

« Granger ?

– Tu viens manger ? »

Elle portait ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Un crayon planté dans les cheveux les coiffait en un pseudo-chignon.

Il se leva sans rechigner. Maintenant qu'on lui rappelait son existence, son estomac commençait à se manifester. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine en silence. Drago s'installa. Quelques secondes plus tard, une assiette fumante atterrit devant lui. La jeune femme s'attabla et commença à manger. Le silence n'était pas très pesant, juste pensif. Il hésita. Puis il songea qu'au pire, elle se contenterait de l'ignorer, comme elle l'avait toujours fait à Poudlard, quand il l'insultait.

« Granger ?

– Mmm ?

– Qui est Ministre de la Magie ?

– Oh. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air si surprise de sa question. Elle répondit avec une lenteur presque dédaigneuse.

« Renald Hawkins. »

A son haussement de sourcils curieux, elle ajouta aussitôt :

« Un illustre inconnu. Un beau parleur qui a connu une ascension politique fulgurante il y a quatre ans, quand Kingsley a annoncé sa démission. Jusque là, il n'était que sous-fifre aux Usages abusifs de la magie. Son rôle pendant la guerre reste indéterminé mais il a été lavé de tout soupçon par le Magenmagot lors de la seconde vague de procès de décembre 1998. »

Il avait rarement entendu Granger parler avec autant de mépris dans la voix. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait guère le nouveau dirigeant. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si Potter partageait son avis. Avoir l'antipathie de deux héros de guerre sur le dos quand on faisait de la politique ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous les jours. Pour un peu, il aurait plaint ce... Renald Hawkins. Curieux. Ce nom avait quelque chose de... presque familier. Comme si... comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais il pouvait se tromper et il balaya cette réminiscence malvenue. Le silence retomba, ponctué du tic tac régulier de l'horloge, et se prolongea jusqu'à la fin du repas. Dans le vestibule, alors que chacun allait partir de son côté, Drago s'arrêta et demanda :

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et ça l'agaça. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'intéresser à elle ou quoi que ce fût d'approchant. Elle semblait au moins aussi surprise que lui. Il allait tourner les talons, certain qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Et quelque part, ça l'aurait arrangé.

« Techniquement, oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Il s'immobilisa.

« C'est le lundi mon jour de congé. Mais ma présence au bureau n'est requise que deux ou trois jours par semaine et lors des sessions exceptionnelles du Magenmagot. Le reste du temps, je prends les dossiers et je m'en occupe ici. Ça me permet de passer du temps avec Iris. »

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Granger, tu parles trop. »

Il grimpa les marches rapidement, certain d'avoir vu la jeune femme sourire. Il retrouva la confortable bibliothèque où il passa l'après-midi, piochant sur les étagères, et alternant avec des séances de méditation. A l'extérieur, le ciel n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Granger entra, un plateau lévitant derrière elle. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules négligent.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à coloniser ma bibliothèque.

– Je ne me souvient pas que tu l'aies interdit. »

Elle s'installa avec une grâce féline dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle déplaça les livres qu'il avait entassé sur la table basse et y posa son plateau. Deux tasses en porcelaine, une théière fumante et ébréchée, du sucre, du lait et des biscuits.

« Je viens toujours prendre le thé dans la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-elle.

– Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne me justifie pas. Mais il paraît que je parle trop. C'était pour t'éviter mes bavardages intempestifs à l'avenir. »

Une étincelle de malice dansait dans son regard. Elle servit le thé brûlant et lui tendit une tasse qu'il saisit avec empressement. Les yeux de la jeune femme tombèrent sur le bras qu'elle avait soigné la veille et se rembrunirent.

« Tu mets bien les pommades que je t'ai données hein ? »

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

« Oui. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, prit sa tasse et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous elle. Il leva un sourcil réprobateur. Ce n'était pas une manière de s'asseoir, ça. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le liquide brunâtre dans sa tasse. D'un coup de baguette, Granger raviva le feu qui ronronna de bien-être. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pattenrond. Il les dévisagea tous les deux avec une douceur à laquelle Drago ne s'attendait pas. Il alla se pelotonner contre le rayon de littérature russe.

« Tu parles russe ? » demanda-t-il sans y penser.

Granger leva soudainement le nez de sa tasse. Elle avait l'air un peu confuse.

« Ah euh... oui. Oui, il a fallu que j'apprenne. Les relations avec la Russie sont les plus difficiles en ce moment. Elles demandent beaucoup de diplomatie et de négociations et je suis souvent obligée d'y aller. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se souvint qu'elle travaillait à la Collaboration Magique Internationale.

« Les réseaux de mafia s'étendent jusqu'en Angleterre et le gouvernement là-bas ne veut rien faire par peur de représailles. Du coup, je me retrouve à gérer des trafics de contrebande, d'objets d'art et de marchandises interdites de loin, sans accès direct au terrain et il faut faire un nombre incroyable de demandes pour que les Aurors puissent faire leur boulot correctement. »

Son regard fixait les flammes pensivement. Il songea que sa réponse l'avait conduite bien plus loin que la question ne l'avait supposé, mais c'était plutôt intéressant.

« La France a les mêmes problèmes que nous. Mais je pense que c'est plutôt à cause de son attaché d'ambassade. »

Le silence revint. Il sirota un peu son thé et le trouva excellent. Granger se pencha et attrapa un biscuit.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation ce matin, avec Potter, » déclara-t-il.

Elle suspendit une demi-seconde son mouvement, puis se releva.

« Et ? marmonna-t-elle avec méfiance.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ? »

Comme la veille, elle parut gênée par la question. Il patienta, espérant une réponse qui le sortirait de l'incertitude. Elle prit un temps anormalement long à répondre.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner ces réponses, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle. Crois-moi, je le regrette. Mais c'est Harry qui s'est occupé de ton dossier et il veut te parler.

– Ah. »

Il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa déception.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-il.

– Dans l'idéal, tu devrais te trouver un travail, histoire de commencer ta réinsertion sociale. Mais comme tu ne peux pas faire usage de magie, ça risque d'être difficile, à moins d'aller dans le monde moldu. »

La grimace qu'il fit ne lui échappa pas.

« Mais je pense que tu peux déjà t'accorder un mois pour te... remettre. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, sa tasse serrée contre elle. Drago se crispa.

« Je suis désolée, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ? »

Il n'avait pas voulu être agressif, mais c'était sorti tout seul.

« Je sais que ça ne rattrapera jamais tout ce qu'on t'a pris, que ce ne sera jamais suffisant, mais... »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et Drago trouva cela étrange. Granger n'avait jamais hésité, n'hésitait jamais, ne cherchait jamais ses mots. Elle inspira fortement et continua :

« Je ne pensais pas... je ne savais pas...Personne ne devrait être torturé. Personne n'a le droit de faire une chose pareille. »

Le regard plongé dans les flammes, son visage se tordit en une grimace douloureuse.

« Priver quelqu'un de sa liberté et de sa magie est amplement suffisant. Pas besoin... C'est révoltant. Et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on a renvoyé les Détraqueurs. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis battue. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prît sa défense. Mais elle savait aussi ce que c'était. Sa tante Bellatrix avait été un monstre de cruauté, toujours très créative en matière de torture. Pattenrond avait dû sentir le mal être de la jeune femme, car il bondit sur ses genoux et elle se mit à le caresser distraitement.

Elle avait raison. Ses excuses n'effaceraient rien. Elles ne remplaceraient pas des années irrémédiablement perdues. Mais il appréciait étrangement que quelqu'un se sentît désolé pour lui. Il finit son thé. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un de son côté.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » glissa-t-il.

Un sourire sans joie étira douloureusement les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne portes pas tout le poids des erreurs du monde sur tes épaules, Granger.

– Arrête là, Malefoy. Je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

L'ironie comme carapace. Il connaissait bien. Apparemment, Granger maîtrisait aussi le sujet.

« Tu sais, Harry a déposé un recours dès qu'il a pu. Les derniers partisans de Voldemort viennent tout juste d'être condamnés. On ne pouvait pas faire appel avant que tout ça ne soit réglé. Ton procès devrait être révisé dans les formes dans quelques mois. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois, tu seras acquitté. »

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration.

« Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu n'as pas mérité d'aller là-bas. Tu étais comme nous, un gamin paumé à qui on n'a pas laissé le choix, qu'on a envoyé à la mort sans scrupules. »

De nouveau le silence, bercé par les ronronnements du feu et de Pattenrond. Un silence lourd de tous les souvenirs attachés à la guerre. Les morts, la douleur, les cris, l'errance, la terreur.

« J'ai tué des gens, Granger, » fit-il remarquer, les flammes se reflétant durement dans ses yeux nuageux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé.

« Moi aussi, Malefoy. »

Un son de clochette résonna dans la bibliothèque. Son ton joyeux avait quelque chose de déplacé dans l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était abattue sur la pièce.

« Voilà mon petit monstre, » commenta Granger dans un sourire.

Elle rangea rapidement tasses et théière sur son plateau et se leva. D'un bond souple, Pattenrond rejoignit le sol. Le plateau s'éleva derrière elle. Elle rejoignit la porte, puis s'arrêta, une main sur le chambranle.

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'on se parle sans s'insulter.

– Si ça te manque, je peux recommencer.

– Non, ne dis pas d'âneries. C'est juste que... non rien. »

Et elle tourna les talons, tandis que des cris joyeux résonnaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il aurait dû la suivre et forcer Potter à lui cracher ce qu'il comptait faire de lui. Mais il n'en eut pas la force. Ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Des exclamations admiratives et ravies retentirent dans toute la maison.

Granger s'était excusée... C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Elle avait... changé. Il y avait quelques années, elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds sur ce terrain là, certaine d'être dans son bon droit. Elle s'était adoucie, résignée presque. Il ne voyait plus la même véhémence, la même passion dans ses yeux, mais plus de subtilité. Il se souvint avec quelle douceur et sollicitude Potter lui avait parlé le matin-même. Granger s'était éteinte, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

Il comprit qu'ils se ressemblaient sans doute plus qu'ils ne voudraient jamais l'admettre. Cette idée l'aurait révolté à Poudlard, mais entre-temps, il avait traversé l'horreur, la guerre, la défaite, la prison. Il en avait trop souffert pour croire encore à ces stupidités de statuts du sang. Lui aussi avait changé. Lui aussi s'était éteint. Pourtant, la flamme qui l'habitait autrefois lui manquait. Comme si un froid intense l'avait envahi et ne le quitterait plus jamais. Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne se réchaufferait jamais.

Était-ce ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle lui avait suggéré d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient été ? Que la guerre les avait mis en miettes et qu'ils n'avaient plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre, la force de se battre pour des broutilles ? Qu'il ne servait plus à rien de s'accrocher à une haine, comme on s'accroche à une bouée, pour faire comme si rien n'avait changé ?

Il se demanda si des cauchemars hantaient ses nuits. Si elle sentait encore parfois une terreur sourde gargouiller en elle. Si l'instinct primaire de la peur et de la survie prenait encore le pas sur la raison. Il connaissait tout cela. Il haïssait tout cela. Il se laissa aller contre le cuir patiné du fauteuil. Il était sans doute temps de faire la paix avec Granger.

Durant toute la soirée, Iris fut insupportable d'enthousiasme à l'idée de décorer le sapin que Potter leur avait amené. Pour le coup, Drago ne voyait pas bien pourquoi Granger s'était encombrée d'une gamine. C'était ingérable à cet âge-là. A force de modération, la jeune femme parvint à repousser l'opération ''décoration'' au lendemain. Autrement, ce fut plutôt calme. Extraordinairement... normal, en fait. En allant se coucher, il se sentait plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

o

Les exclamations impatientes d'Iris l'accueillirent en entrant dans la cuisine le lendemain matin. L'odeur chaude du café et de viennoiseries l'y attendaient. Il était assez tard et un rayon de soleil jouait dans les cheveux de Granger. A l'extérieur, la neige scintillait.

« Calme-toi, Iris, s'il te plaît, demanda fermement Granger. Ça va Malefoy ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Mauvaise nuit ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. S'il avait cru que ses cauchemars le lâcheraient, il s'était lourdement trompé. Les fantômes grimaçants, les rires sardoniques refusaient de partir et il s'était réveillé moite de sueur, la peur au ventre. La jeune femme avança vers lui le thé et une petite corbeille de viennoiseries. Il saisit un croissant et commença à manger. Granger ne lui posa pas de questions et c'était aussi bien.

« Maman, pourquoi tu l'appelles Malefoy ? Son prénom c'est Drago. »

Iris les dévisagea tour à tour. Elle arborait une expression concentrée, comme si elle était confrontée à un problème difficile à résoudre. Sa mine lui était étrangement familière. En fait, c'était la même que Granger quand elle faisait ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque à Poudlard.

« Une vieille habitude, trésor. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais cela sembla satisfaire la petite fille.

« Quand est-ce qu'on décore le sapin, Maman ?

– Bientôt, Iris, soupira Granger pour la énième fois. Tu veux bien nous laisser terminer notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement ?

– Dis, je pourrais mettre l'étoile tout en haut.

– Pour la dernière fois, Iris, oui, à condition que tu te calmes ! »

Iris esquissa une moue de contrariété qu'elle oublia bien vite, toute à son impatience. Tout en mâchonnant son croissant, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, Drago songeait à toute cette joie de vivre qui émanait de la fillette. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été dans un tel état d'excitation, sauf peut-être quand il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. En vérité, la joie de Noël ne l'avait jamais vraiment atteint. Les sourires, la générosité, l'attente, le bonheur, rien de tout cela ne l'avait vraiment marqué. Ses cadeaux, il les recevait de ses parents et de son parrain, point final. L'atmosphère froide du manoir ne se réchauffait pas sous prétexte que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Un matin, on trouvait un gigantesques sapin près de la grande cheminée de marbre du salon, dressé par les elfes durant la nuit, décoré de de guirlandes argentées et de sphère retenant de minuscules fées captives. Rien de plus. A Poudlard, il avait un temps envié la lumière qu'il voyait s'allumer dans le regard des autres élèves, avant de se dire que rien de tout ça n'était digne de lui. Une façon comme une autre de se voiler la face.

Granger finit par autoriser Iris à se lever. Elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita dans le couloir. La jeune femme soupira, hocha la tête et termina son café. Son petit-déjeuner achevé, Drago rejoignit sa chambre, peu enclin à participer au remue-ménage qui résonnait déjà au rez-de-chaussée. En fait, tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Les exclamations extatiques d'Iris, les encouragements et les rires de Granger le faisaient se sentir de trop. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place dans toute cette bonne humeur qui avait envahi la maison. Il préférait rester seul, à penser. En plus, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants. Aucun doute qu'il aurait réussi à fâcher Iris, s'il les avait rejointes. La contemplation du plafond de sa chambre était un passe-temps comme un autre, aussi s'y absorba-t-il immédiatement. Mais on s'en fatiguait vite. Il tendit l'oreille. Des échos joyeux montaient toujours du rez-de-chaussée. Il passa prudemment dans le couloir, peu enclin à être entraîné contre son gré dans les festivités de décoration.

A pas de loup, il rejoignit la bibliothèque. Il y faisait plus froid que la veille. Il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée. Mais les fauteuils lui tendaient les bras. Il récupéra un vieux manuel de potions, sa matière préférée à Poudlard, qui traînait sur une étagère et s'installa. Les bruits lui parvenaient assourdis, comme à travers un nuage de coton. Les mots défilaient sur les pages de parchemin jaunies et cornées, réveillant des souvenirs lointains. Des cours de potions surtout. L'ambiance sombre, froide et enfumée de la salle de classe. Les bouillonnements bavards et bruyants des breuvages en cours de préparation. L'éclat sonnant des chaudrons d'étain. Les formes torturées et inquiétantes de créatures sans nom, baignant dans un liquide verdâtre dans les bocaux de verre brun sur les étagères. Les masses spongieuses, cassantes, soyeuses, rêches ou gluantes des ingrédients sur les tables de travail. Les doux froissements des capes de Severus Rogue sur le dallage sombre.

Avec un sourire triste, il se rappela de la peur qu'il faisait régner sur ses élèves. Froid, distant, jamais un encouragement ou un mot de félicitation et des tonnes de sarcasmes en réserve. Il était comme ça. Mais Drago avait toujours su, ou cru savoir distinguer une note d'affection dans son regard d'obsidienne si fermé. Une affection qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Il avait été profondément affecté par sa mort. C'était une autre part de lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait arraché. L'horreur de son agonie, que les journaux s'étaient complus à relater avec force détails macabres, était une injustice d'une cruauté intolérable. Son parrain avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Hermétique, certes, mais fondamentalement bon. Il avait essayé de le défendre, de le protéger, de lui éviter le gouffre sans fond des Forces du Mal. Il lui devait tant… Il avait appris qu'il avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe à titre posthume, et il trouvait que c'était bien peu cher payer une vie entière de souffrance au service du Bien.

Une véritable tornade le tira de ses pensées nostalgiques. La porte claqua, et Iris déboula dans la pièce, en poussant de petits cris pressés, une guirlande rouge à la main. Granger la suivait, une guirlande dorée entortillée dans les cheveux. Iris courut se réfugier derrière un fauteuil. Un sourire rusé apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. La petit fille était coincée.

« Je vais t'attraper, » susurra-t-elle.

Iris poussa un cri de terreur et plongea sous les coussins. Pas assez vite pour échapper à Granger. Elle l'attrapa par la taille. S'ensuivit une séance de chatouillis qui fit se trémousser la fillette avec des cris de protestation mêlés d'éclats de rire.

Drago les observa avec ahurissement, se demandant comment le calme de la pièce avait pu si soudainement virer à l'anarchie

Elles finirent par se calmer, haletantes et les joues rouges, Granger vautrée dans le fauteuil, les cheveux en bataille et Iris en travers sur ses genoux.

Dès qu'il croisa son regard pétillant d'espièglerie, Drago comprit pourquoi elle avait adopté Iris. Devant lui, se tenait la Granger d'autrefois. La petite fille était son talisman contre ses démons.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ? » demanda Iris.

Il leva les yeux au plafond et s'abstint de répondre. Il se remit à lire son livre, sans plus faire attention à elles.

« Hé ! s'indigna Iris. T'es vraiment pas gentil !»

Pas de réaction. Il la vit du coin de l'œil s'asseoir en tailleur sur les genoux de Granger, les bras croisés, boudeuse. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'allait pas se mettre à discuter avec une gamine agaçante !

Il se concentra sur les propriétés de la sève de Géranium dentu et oublia la bouderie de la fillette. Soudain, il sentit comme un bandeau s'enrouler autour de son crâne. Il tâta le sommet de sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce que... Granger éclata de rire.

« Te voilà bien décoré, Malefoy ! »

Il se tourna vers elle. Iris ne boudait plus, toute surprise. Elle n'avait plus sa guirlande à la main. Il fusilla Granger du regard. Elle leva les mains en l'air. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Son regard tomba sur la petite fille.

« Maman, j'ai...j'ai fait de la magie ? hésita-t-elle, ahurie.

– Je crois bien, trésor.

– Ça veut dire que je vais aller à Poudlard ?

– Si tout va bien, oui. »

Iris bondit de ses genoux et se mit à sautiller partout, en répétant :

« J'ai fait de la magie ! J'ai fait de la magie ! »

Granger souriait, attendrit. Drago retira la guirlande de ses cheveux en grommelant, mais touché malgré lui. Sa première démonstration de magie à lui avait été de faire exploser l'affreux vase qu'on avait offert à sa mère en cadeau de mariage. Il avait été privé de dessert par son père, mais sa mère était venue le remercier en secret, avec une part de pudding. Elle détestait ce vase.

Cela ne lui rappela que trop bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. La magie spontanée ne se manifestait plus chez les sorciers, une fois qu'ils avaient appris à la canaliser dans leur baguette. Et la sienne devait se trouver entreposée dans un réduit du Ministère, sous haute surveillance. Ou bien détruite. Mais il ne voulait pas envisager cette solution. Sa baguette était comme le prolongement de son bras, un membre à part entière de son corps.

Se sentant épié, il leva les yeux. Granger le dévisageait intensément, tandis qu'Iris continuait de bondir comme un lapin en manque de carotène. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

« Granger, arrête de ma regarder. C'est gênant. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça, avant.

– Eh bien maintenant, ça me dérange, aboya-t-il.

– Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? De quoi as-tu peur, Malefoy ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Granger avait toujours su poser les questions dérangeantes. De quoi avait-il donc peur ? De tout. Et c'était ça, le plus effrayant.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Peurs paniques

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. ( Miss Plume Acide : il va sérieusement avoir besoin de réconfort, notre Drago national ;) ). Encore un grand merci à chapou69 et Miss Plume Acide pour leurs adorables reviews. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire niaisement pendant un quart d'heure après les avoies lues :)

Passons aux choses sérieuses. Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, les vacances se finissent ce soir. Il faut que je retourne à ma vie d'étudiante parisienne. Et comme ma connexion internet est en dents de scie, je préfère attendre le week-end, être rentrée chez moi, pour publier les chapitres suivants. Pas de panique donc, ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque abandon.

Voilà, voilà.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Peurs paniques**

« Malefoy. Malefoy, debout ! »

Une main le secoua. Il la repoussa et se tourna contre le mur en grognant.

« Eh bien, on dirait que monsieur n'est pas du matin. »

Il grommela.

« Malefoy, si dans dix minutes tu n'es pas dans la cuisine, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! »

Des pas qui s'en vont. Le silence. Béatitude. Il soupira et remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules. A demi éveillé, il s'adonna au plaisir indescriptible de ne penser à rien.

« Malefoy ! Plus que trois minutes ! »

Et merde ! D'un coup de pied, il repoussa les draps, s'habilla en hâte, se cogna les doigts de pied contre le pied du lit en enfilant son pantalon, jura très fort, boutonna sa chemise à la va-vite et dévala l'escalier à moitié à cloche-pied. Il arriva en trombe dans la cuisine. Granger haussa un sourcil dédaigneux en voyant sa tenue. Iris rigolait. Et lui était de mauvaise humeur.

« Bonjour ! claironna Iris.

– Tu es dans le timing, remarqua Granger. Mais la prochaine fois, évite d'avoir l'air aussi débraillé. »

Il grogna et s'assit à sa place. Une assiette fumante de saucisses et d'œufs brouillés atterrit devant lui, tandis qu'il préparait son thé. A la fin du petit-déjeuner, son humeur ne s'était guère améliorée. Il profita du court répit pendant lequel Granger faisait la vaisselle pour se laver et s'habiller correctement.

Puis ce fut l'heure du départ. Iris, déjà prête, s'impatientait devant la porte d'entrée, son cartable sur le dos. Granger enfila son manteau et lui tendit une vieille cape.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Le jardin brillait dans son suaire de neige. Un petit vent désagréable soufflait. Le froid le réveilla tout à fait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à retrouver la grande rue du village, qu'ils suivirent sur quelques mètres. La lumière intermittente des lampadaires éclairait mal les trottoirs couverts de verglas. La petite fille gambadait devant.

« Iris ne court pas ! Ça glisse, » prévint Granger.

D'autorité, elle s'empara de la main de la fillette et ils tournèrent à gauche. Une grande maison faiblement éclairée se dressa devant eux. Rien ne la distinguait de ses voisines, si ce n'est l'étrange girouette en forme d'hippogriffe qui piaffait sur le faîte du toit. Un petit groupe de gens attendait, vêtus de vêtements étranges ou bizarrement associés, caractéristiques de sorciers en immersion dans le monde moldu. Ils restèrent assez loin de l'assemblée, cachés dans la pénombre. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, durant lesquelles Drago songea qu'on aurait pu le laisser dormir, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une petite femme rondouillarde et souriante aux cheveux noirs tordus en chignon sur le haut du crâne. Une ribambelle d'enfants se précipita vers elle en pépiant. Iris embrasse Granger sur la joue, hésita devant Drago et comme l'institutrice l'appelait, courut vers elle en adressant de grands signes de la main au jeune homme.

« Elle t'aime bien, tu sais, lui glissa Granger, même si tu as la fâcheuse manie de l'ignorer royalement.

– Je n'ai pas eu le droit de parler à mon père avant d'être capable de tenir une conversation raisonnable, cingla-t-il.

– Ce qui a dû prendre du temps, ironisa-t-elle. Mais ces pratiques moyenâgeuses n'ont plus cours de nos jours. Il va falloir t'y faire, mon cher. »

Elle lui tendit son bras. Il le saisit, redoutant à l'avance la sensation du transplanage. La petite rue s'effaça dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Ses pieds retrouvèrent durement le sol une fraction de secondes plus tard. Son estomac avait très envie de rendre tout ce qu'il avait absorbé. Il respira à fond.

« Ne vomie pas, » s'enjoignit-il.

Le malaise s'estompa et il put lever les yeux sans craindre les cabrioles de son ventre. Ils se trouvaient dans une impasse fermée d'une haute grille, entre deux immeubles de brique. Une odeur infâme de moisissures, d'œufs pourris et de poisson avarié s'échappait de grosses bennes à ordures. Des bruits de circulation, klaxons, pétarades et injures trahissaient la présence d'une artère passante non loin. L'impasse n'était éclairée que par me réverbère solitaire en sentinelle au croisement avec la rue. Granger se dirigea de ce côté et Drago lui emboîta le pas.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande rue brillamment éclairée. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui. Des voitures passaient à toute vitesse, avec des ronflements de moteur. Il y avait peu de passants. La plupart des boutiques étaient encore fermées, leur rideau de fer abaissé.

La jeune femme s'engagea dans la rue. La neige à cet endroit, avait été réduite à l'état de soupe grisâtre. Il leva les yeux. Sur un panneau rivé en hauteur, une écriture blanche et mécanique indiquait Charing Cross Road. Ils suivirent l'artère sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, puis Granger s'immobilisa devant la porte d'un bar d'aspect miteux, surmontée d'une enseigne annonçant le Chaudron Baveur, coincée entre une librairie et un gros magasin de disques. Ils entrèrent dans le pub. Une multitude de chandelles flottaient, baignant la grande pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse. Il y avait peu de clients. Une harpie grognait près de la cheminée en se curant les griffes. Une homme d'une trentaine d'années sirotait une bièraubeurre près de la porte donnant sur la cour. Derrière le comptoir, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux doux surveillait le nettoyage des verres. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Bonjour Hannah, » salua Granger.

La jeune femme sursauta et sourit en reconnaissant la nouvelle venue.

« Hermione ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Ça fait longtemps, dis-moi. »

Son regard bleu tomba alors sur Drago et elle se rembrunit.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non merci, refusa Granger. Nous sommes attendus. Comment va Neville ? »

Le visage rond de Hannah reprit sa gaieté naturelle.

« Très bien. Il est en vacances mercredi de la semaine prochaine. Il rentre pour les fêtes. Au fait, tu vas chez les Weasley pour le réveillon ?

– Non, je ne crois pas. »

Le regard de Hannah se posa de nouveau sur Drago et elle murmura :

« Évidemment. Je comprends. Et Iris ?

– Noël la rend hystérique, mais elle est toujours aussi adorable. »

Hannah sourit.

« Je te laisse, annonça Granger, alors que l'homme à la bièraubeurre s'approchait d'eux. Passe le bonjour à Neville de ma part.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne journée !

– Miss Granger ? »

La jeune femme se retourna. L'homme à la bièraubeurre, un petit blond trapu, lui adressa un léger signe de tête. Il ignora Drago qui se sentait désagréablement invisible. Le visage fermé, il tentait de dissimuler l'élan de colère qui le gagnait face à tant de mépris.

« Auror Blake, se présenta-t-il. Je suis chargé de votre sécurité aujourd'hui.

– Ce n'est pas tant la mienne que la sienne qui est en danger, grogna Granger en désignant Drago. Dépêchons-nous. Je n'aime pas quand le Chemin de Traverse est bondé. »

L'Auror Blake fit un petit salut militaire. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Granger, qui s'engouffrait dans la cour du pub. Elle sortit sa baguette, tapota quelques briques au-dessus de la poubelle et la belle arcade en ogive ouvrant le Chemin de Traverse apparut.

Drago avait rarement pris ce chemin. Deux ou trois fois, tout au plus, quand Severus l'avait emmené faire ses achats scolaires alors que ses parents étaient occupés ailleurs. Son père ne se serait jamais abaissé à fréquenter un lieu aussi misérable que la Chaudron Baveur. Quoiqu'il semblât moins sordide maintenant qu'il était tenu par cette jeune femme dont le nom lui échappait. Hannah Harbour ? Boot ? Ou Abbot, peut-être. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Une petite Poufsouffle aux nattes blondes.

Ils s'engagèrent à la suite de Granger dans la rue marchande. Drago se mit à sa hauteur, tandis que l'Auror cheminait à quelques pas derrière eux. Sa présence le dérangeait. Il avait entendu Potter dire que la maison de Granger était surveillée. C'était une chose. On le croyait dangereux. Mais Granger affirmait que c'était lui qui était en danger, et il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Quel danger pouvait-il courir ? Cela avait-il trait à la mystérieuse affaire de sa libération ? Il aurait voulu avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions. Mais il avait déjà interrogé Granger et il se doutait bien que son opinion à ce sujet n'avait pas changé. Elle ne lui dirait rien.

Il y avait peu de monde dans la rue. Certains ne voyaient que Granger et la saluaient d'un sourire. D'autres, plus nombreux, apercevaient Drago et lui jetaient un regard mauvais. Un sentiment de malaise le gagna.

Granger marchait vite. Ils rejoignirent la boutique de Madame Guipure. Tout y était comme dans son souvenir. Les vêtements ensorcelés dans la vitrine. Les coupons de tissu, les bobines de fil, les volants de dentelle, les épingles, les paires de ciseaux volant et s'activant dans la boutique. La petite couturière aux cheveux gris.

« Miss Granger ! Vous venez chercher votre robe, je suppose ? Un dernier essayage et... »

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Drago derrière elle. Elle demeura immobile, tétanisée.

« Nous aurions également besoin de renouveler la garde-robe de monsieur Malefoy, » annonça Granger d'une voix douce.

Cela sembla tirer madame Guipure de son horreur. Elle prit rapidement quelques mesures, craignant de le toucher. Puis elle fit avancer un portant de chemises et de pulls, un autre de pantalons, et lui offrit, d'une voix tremblante, de faire son choix.

« Pendant ce temps, miss Granger, pouvons-nous nous occuper de votre robe ?

– Bien entendu. »

Elles passèrent derrière un rideau. Drago, resté seul, regarda les vêtements sans les voir, perdu. Puis il vit l'Auror Blake l'épier derrière la vitrine, et dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il se pencha sur les cintres, l'air connaisseur. Il choisit quelques chemises qu'il accrocha à un portant vide.

Granger et la couturière jaillirent alors de derrière le rideau. La jeune femme portait un paquet soigneusement enveloppé sur le bras. La fameuse robe, certainement.

« Bientôt fini ? » interrogea Granger.

Il haussa les épaules et tira un pantalon noir. Il la vit suspendre son paquet au portant où il avait entreposé pulls et chemises.

« Qu'avez-vous en tenues de soirée ? demanda-t-elle à la couturière.

– Patientez une minute, voulez-vous ? »

La petite femme disparut derrière un rideau.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une tenue de soirée, Granger, fit-il remarquer.

– Ça, tu n'en sais rien. Va déjà essayer tout ça. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, il obéit. Il passa derrière le rideau et se retrouva dans une confortable cabine d'essayage.

Il avait l'avantage d'être d'une stature particulièrement facile à habiller. Tout lui allait. Mais il ne put que constater encore une fois que les privations avaient laissé des traces. Sa musculature avait spectaculairement fondu. Les hématomes et les blessures, grâce aux soins de Granger, se résumaient à de simples ombres violacées, soulignant sa maigreur.

« Grouille, Malefoy ! On n'a pas tout la journée, s'impatienta Granger.

– C'est toi qui m'a traîné ici, je te rappelle, » rétorqua-t-il en retirant un col roulé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit la grande pièce. Madame Guipure était revenue et tenait deux cintres drapés d'une tenue de soirée, l'une noire et l'autre bleu sombre.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Granger.

Il acquiesça. Son regard revint aux tenues de soirée. Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

« La bleue. »

Granger approuva du regard et ils se lancèrent dans l'essayage.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une tenue de soirée, » grinça Drago.

Debout sur un escabeau, il attendait que la couturière finît de piquer son ourlet. Granger tournait autour d'eux, lissant un pli par ci, retirant une poussière par là.

« Tu verras. Il te faudrait un manteau aussi. Vous n'auriez pas ça en réserve, madame Guipure ? Quelque chose de pratique et de passe-partout ?

– Certainement, miss.

– Tu ne crois pas avoir passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée, Granger ?

– Cesse donc de te plaindre. En plus, elle te va vraiment bien, remarqua-t-elle en tournant toujours autour de lui.

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais des gènes de vautour, » bougonna-t-il en descendant de son perchoir.

Il se planta devant un grand miroir et constata que Granger disait vrai. Élégante sans être sophistiquée, cette tenue était parfaite. Le bleu de la robe se mariait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux. Pas de fioritures, hormis la lavallière de soie ivoire. Un instant, Drago retrouva le plaisir d'être bien habillé.

Ils avaient passé près de deux heures dans la boutique quand ils en sortirent enfin. Granger n'avait pas bronché au moment de payer, malgré le montant astronomique de la facture et il se sentait un peu humilié de dépendre de sa générosité.

Talonnés du fidèle Blake, qui à l'instant, lui sembla présenter une curieuse ressemblance avec un caniche, ils remontèrent la rue d'un pas rapide, les poches pleines de paquets rapetissés. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde. Les gens profitaient du pâle soleil d'hiver qui dormait sur Londres pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Des couples flânaient. Des enfants piaillaient. Toute cette foule bruissante qui les entourait, l'écrasait et l'oppressait. Les gens s'arrêtaient en le reconnaissant.

« Malefoy. »

Ils murmuraient, le frappaient à coups de regards hostiles.

« Mangemort...

– Dangereux... »

Où qu'il regardât, la foule faisait bloc contre lui.

« Fou...

– Assassin... »

Il sentit la panique l'envahir. Des regards mauvais partout. Des murmures assassins. Sa respiration accéléra. Les battements de son cœur se firent assourdissants. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir. Mais les regards le brûlaient. Les injures le griffaient.

« Meurtrier... »

Une sueur froide dégoulina dans son dos. Il se sentit basculer irrationnellement dans la peur. La terreur revint se nicher dans ses entrailles. Il voyait se creuser sous ses pieds un gouffre, et tout au fond, cette multitude de visages tordus par la haine.

« Malefoy ? Malefoy, ça va ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Granger était penchée sur lui, le regard inquiet. Penchée ? Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était roulé en boule sur la chaussée pour se protéger. Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux. La plupart des visages reflétaient une morbide curiosité, teintée de répugnance.

« Trop de monde, Granger, articula-t-il avec peine. Je... »

Il s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin. Son regard se fit implorant. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle sembla comprendre sa détresse, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la formuler. Elle se tourna vers l'Auror.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Nous allons rentrer chez moi.

– Mais... balbutia Blake. Les ordres...

– Je vous promets de ne pas me perdre en chemin, » garantit-elle, exaspérée.

Drago se releva les mains tremblantes. Après une série de pourparlers, l'Auror consentit à s'éclipser. Drago retrouvait peu à peu une respiration normale. Mais la peur était toujours là. Granger se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que...

– Hermione ?

– Oh ! »

Granger sursauta et tomba nez à nez avec un grand roux au visage souriant. Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour reconnaître Ronald Weasley. Il avait pris du ventre et arborait un air niais absolument ridicule.

« Bonjour Ron, » salua Granger.

Drago trouva qu'elle avait l'air gênée... et triste aussi. Près de Weasley se tenait une très jolie jeune femme à la peau brune, aux yeux d'un bleu d'aigue-marine et aux longs cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants comme de la soie. Dans ses bras dormait un bébé de quelques mois, soigneusement emmailloté.

« Salut Lyne, » ajouta Granger.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle avait une voix grave et chaude comme un rayon de soleil.

« On fait aller. C'est la petite Rose, c'est ça ? » fit-elle en désignant le bébé.

Alors que les deux femmes discutaient grenouillères et coches-culottes, Drago accrocha le regard de Weasley. Son visage n'était pas ouvertement hostile, mais ses yeux bleu profond lui disaient bien tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui. Il finit par se détourner, vaincu. Weasley eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers Granger.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir ? lui reprocha-t-il se le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Oh, je... je suis débordée ces temps-ci, répondit-elle évasivement.

– Tu es toujours débordée.

– Je sais. Mais tu me connais. Je ne supporte pas le travail à moitié fait. Pardonnez-moi, mais il faut qu'on y aille.

– Évidemment, grogna Weasley. Mais tu trouves toujours du temps pour les cas désespérés. »

Il jeta un regard peu avenant à Drago.

« Ne sois pas méchant, Ron, gronda gentiment Lyne. C'est tout à son honneur.

– Il faut vraiment qu'on parte, » répéta Granger.

Elle eut un pâle sourire d'excuses que contredisait sa hâte de partir. Elle empoigna le bras de Drago un peu trop fort pour que cela soit naturel.

« Attends, Hermione ! Tu viens à Noël ? demanda Weasley.

– Non, Ron, » répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Sans crier gare, ils transplanèrent. Ils apparurent sur la même colline que la veille, surplombant le village.

Peu à peu, il sentait que l'angoisse s'éloignait, le laissant vide et hagard. La réalité reprenait lentement ses droits sur son esprit. Ils rejoignirent la maison sans un mot. En entrant dans le vestibule, un intense sentiment de paix et de sécurité le gagna. La puissance du soulagement qu'il ressentit lui fit prendre la mesure de la terreur qui l'avait étreint. Il s'était imaginé que la guerre, la prison, l'avaient endurci. Que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre avec plus de violence. Il s'était trompé. Il était plus fragile, plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le monde entier était contre lui, et il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Ses barrières psychologiques s'étaient effondrées. La magie lui était interdite. Il n'avait plus rien. Rien, hormis un trêve tacite avec Granger.

D'un geste, elle l'invita à la suivre dans la cuisine. Elle avait le visage fermé et la même lueur douloureuse qu'il lui avait déjà vu dans les yeux. Dans la cuisine, elle sortit du chocolat et lui en donna un gros morceau.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu allais te trouver mal. »

Il croqua dans le chocolat. Comment lui répondre sans avoir l'air idiot. Tout lui paraissait absurde dans cette affaire. Maintenant que la peur s'était envolée, ne restait que la colère, lourde et sournoise, dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Ils me rejettent, se décida-t-il.

– Qui ça « ils » ?

– Les gens. Tous. Ils me détestent et je ne les connais même pas. Pour eux, je suis un danger, alors que je n'ai même plus le droit de porter une baguette magique.

– Ils ont peur. Il leur faut du temps, tempéra Granger.

– Mais je ne leur ai rien fait. Ils me traitent d'assassin, sans savoir. »

Granger garda le silence.

« Je n'ai pas choisi mon camp, on m'y a mis d'office. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais parti m'enterrer à dix mille kilomètres jusqu'à ce que ça se calme, reprit-il. Aucun d'entre eux n'a vu ce que j'ai vu, entendu ce que j'ai entendu, subi ce que j'ai subi, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'obtempérer ou mourir. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut essayer de comprendre ? Ils sont restés chez eux à attendre que le déluge passe.

– Tu es injuste...

– Et eux ne le sont pas peut-être ? s'enflamma-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres habitait chez moi, merde ! Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs. Ça me coûte de le dire, mais j'ai eu tort. Et on me craint, on me hait. Mais j'étais mort de trouille et il voulait me tuer. J'avais dix-sept ans quand j'ai été condamné pour avoir essayé de survivre. »

Ce jour-là, tout s'était écroulé autour de lui. Il s'était trouvé assommé, affreusement pâle. Sa mère, tout juste acquittée, avait bondi, blême. Potter avait jeté un regard d'incompréhension au jury. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, la scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. A chaque fois, il ne pouvait réprimer le violent frisson qui le prenait.

« Je comprends ta colère, assura Granger avec douceur. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, gronda-t-il. Mais toi, Granger, pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? »

Excellente question. A Poudlard, il lui avait fait plus de mal qu'à quiconque. Parce qu'elle était née-moldue et parce qu'elle était l'amie de Potter.

« Sans doute parce que tu n'es plus un petit crétin prétentieux bourré de préjugés stupides et racistes, sourit-elle.

– Sérieusement, Granger. »

Son visage se fit plus grave, lointain.

« Tu te souviens du soir où Greyback nous a capturés et emmenés au manoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Les échos de cette soirée peuplaient encore ses cauchemars.

« On était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Quand tu es arrivé, je me suis vue morte. Tu nous avais reconnu, impossible de faire autrement. Un mot de toi, et Voldemort arrivait. C'était notre mort à tous assurée, et le retour en grâce de famille, sans doute. Mais tu n'étais déjà plus le garçon que j'avais connu. Tu n'as rien dit de catégorique. Tu nous as fait gagner du temps.

– Granger ne me dis pas que...

– Si, Malefoy. Je t'ai tout pardonné pour une minute d'hésitation qui nous a sauvé la vie. C'est stupide, hein ? »

Ces paroles douchèrent proprement sa colère. Évidemment qu'il trouvait ça stupide. Mais en même temps... Pardonné. Le mot sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. On ne lui avait jamais rien pardonné, pas plus ses écarts de conduite que ses échecs. Granger continua d'une voix plus claire :

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir. Je ne peux pas changer les gens et ce qu'ils pensent. Je ne peux pas remonter le temps. Mais tu as tout mon soutien, pour ce qu'il vaut. »

Le silence retomba. Granger s'enferma dans ses pensées. L'air absent, elle croqua un carré de chocolat. Soudain, elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient embués de larmes. Intrigué, il se souvint de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Weasley. Elle contrôla le tremblement de ses mains et se leva.

« C'est Weasley ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est Weasley qui quoi ?

– Qui te fait pleurer ?

– Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, » ragea-t-elle.

Elle se détourna pour ranger le chocolat. Elle agissait mécaniquement, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudainement, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ? De ta vie d'avant ? »

Un instant, il fut dérouté. Quelle étrange question. Des images, des désirs, des sensations, des souvenirs défilèrent dans sa tête en un kaléidoscope ininterrompu. Tant de choses lui manquaient.

« La magie, surtout, commença-t-il. La considération aussi. Ma mère. Severus. »

Il réfléchit.

« Le Quidditch. _Serpent bleu_, ajouta-t-il.

– Serpent bleu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Mon parfum. Ma mère me l'avait offert pour mes quinze ans. »

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Elle va bien, tu sais. Elle a eu du mal à se remettre de ta condamnation et de celle de ton père, mais elle va bien. Elle a fait un don important, il y a quatre ans, pour l'ouverture de la Fondation pour les Orphelins de la Grande Guerre. Je la croise parfois au bal du Nouvel An du Ministère. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Il se sentit rassuré. Narcissa Malefoy ne se serait jamais montrée en public, si son esprit et son corps n'avaient pas été capables de refléter toute la dignité qui seyaient à son rang.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais aller la voir ? » s'enquit-il, légèrement anxieux.

Elle eut un sourire indéchiffrable.

« Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Tu sais, au Ministère, ils voudraient que je te garde cloîtré chez moi. Mais... »

Une série de coups de bec sur la vitre l'interrompit. Un superbe hibou grand-duc noir s'impatientait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Granger récupéra le courrier.

« … mais tu conviendras que ça n'a aucun sens. Autant te laisser à Azkaban. Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Elle lui lança une enveloppe cachetée au sceau du Ministère. Il l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit machinalement.

La lettre portait l'en-tête du Ministère. L'écriture en pattes de mouches ne lui était pas totalement inconnue.

_Mr. Malefoy,_

_ Suite à votre libération sous tutelle, le vendredi 10 décembre, vous êtes convoqué au bureau des Aurors à 9 heures, ce vendredi 17 décembre. Présentez-vous au secrétariat des Aurors, niveau 2, porte 6, muni de la présente convocation. _

_ Veuillez agréer l'expression de nos plus respectueuses salutations, _

_ Harry Potter_

_ Auror_

C'était tellement formel, qu'en d'autres circonstances, il en aurait ri. Depuis quand Potter le vouvoyait-il ? Depuis quand utilisait-il ce ton compassé de gratte-papier dans ses lettres ?

Mais à ce moment, Drago ne voyait qu'une chose : cette entrevue signifiait la fin de ses interrogations. Potter n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de répondre à ses questions. Quoi qu'il arrive, il saurait ce que l'on comptait faire de lui.

o

Des visages, des milliers de visages se penchaient sur lui. Il aperçut dans la foule une grimace féroce sur le visage de Weasley. Il reconnut le rictus fou de sa tante Bellatrix. Il repéra le visage de serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixer avec cruauté. Et des gens, des centaines de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas le dévisageaient avec une hostilité dévorante. Tout autour de lui se mit à tourner. Jusque là, tout était silencieux, mais le son augmenta. Plus fort. De plus en plus fort. Des cris, des insultes, des gémissements, des moqueries. Il se vit basculer dans une spirale infernale. Interminable. Soudain, il discerna le visage de Granger. Elle souriait et lui tendait la main. L'espoir le submergea et il courut vers elle. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre sa main, un éclair de lumière éblouissant la toucha de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula en hurlant. Tétanisé, il la regarda convulser sur le sol. Le rire sadique de Bellatrix retentit. Elle apparut de nulle part et commença à danser autour d'eux, en faisant pleuvoir des sortilèges de torture sur Granger. Son regard implorant se leva vers lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, Bellatrix se pencha à son oreille et chantonna :

« Tue-la. »

Il continua de fixer Granger, incapable de faire un geste.

« Tue-la, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. »

Il recula. Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis. Je m'en charge. »

Une nouvelle vague de convulsions s'empara de Granger.

« Avada...

– Non !

– Malefoy ! Malefoy, réveille-toi ! »

Il se redressa, haletant, les yeux grands ouverts. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la taille de Granger. La chambre baignait dans la pénombre. Un peu de lumière provenait du couloir. La silhouette sombre de la jeune femme se découpait à contre-jour, assise sur le lit. Elle était là. Vivante. La chaleur de sa peau irradiait contre sa joue.

« Tout va bien, souffla-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. »

Elle passa une main un peu hésitante dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman ? »

Iris entra, toute ensommeillée.

« C'est bon, mon ange. Ça va mieux. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

– C'est Drago qui a fait un cauchemar ? »

Granger acquiesça. Iris monta sur le lit. Elle prit Drago par le cou et se blottit contre lui. Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut que faire. Elle lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Faut pas avoir peur, assura-t-elle en baillant. Maman, c'est la plus forte. Elle chasse toujours les cauchemars.

– Iris, il faut que tu ailles te recoucher, maintenant. Tu as de l'école, demain. »

La petite fille embrassa Granger et sortit. Drago se releva, s'assit le dos au mur et soupira.

« Souvent ? demanda Granger.

– Tout le temps. Mais jamais si fort.

– Je vois. »

Elle se leva. Il se redressa brusquement.

« Tu... »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

« Je reviens », rassura-t-elle.

Il ne s'expliquait pas ce mouvement de panique. Elle s'éloignait, et il se sentait... abandonné. C'était absurde. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même pas quand il était enfant. Surtout que... bien... ça restait Granger. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que c'était trop facile. Qu'on ne pouvait pas pardonner aussi facilement. Pourtant, il voulait lui faire confiance, cesser de réfléchir. Après tout, elle l'avait soutenu. Et son cauchemar... Si réel.

Granger entra dans la chambre. Elle portait un T-shirt trois fois trop grand, qui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et glissait sur son épaule.

« Tiens, avale. Ça ira mieux. »

Elle lui tendit une fiole emplie d'un liquide trouble. Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Accès ultra-réglementé en raison des effets indésirables de dépendance et de perte de mémoire. Si Granger en avait...

« Souvent ? demanda-t-il.

– Tout le temps, répondit-elle. Bonne nuit, Malefoy. »

o

Il était dix heures passées quand Drago se réveilla. La maison était silencieuse. Au-dehors, le ciel était morne. Il avait dû neiger durant la nuit. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, se souvenant avec un temps de retard que Granger travaillait. Un mot l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine.

_Malefoy, _

_ Je travaille toute la journée. Je ne rentrerai que vers 18 heures avec Iris. Ton repas de ce midi est dans le frigo. Tu le mets au four comme je t'ai expliqué hier et par pitié, ne fais pas tout brûler. Tu peux aller te promener si tu veux, les clefs de la maison sont sur la console dans l'entrée. _

_ Sois sage. Bonne journée._

_Granger_

Il se mit de l'eau à bouillir en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions que Granger lui avait données la veille. Tout cet attirail moldu le laissait perplexe. Il y avait de quoi déclencher au moins quarante accidents domestiques rien que dans la cuisine. La preuve : un de ses toasts avait pris feu dans le grille-pain et il avait manqué s'ébouillanter avec la bouilloire.

Assis devant son thé fumant, il se demanda à quoi il pourrait bien occuper sa journée. Lire sans doute. Marcher un peu, peut-être aussi. Vu que Granger lui avait laissé les clefs. Il s'étonna de cette marque de confiance. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. S'il partait en vadrouille, il y aurait certainement un Auror pour le talonner et s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Il erra plusieurs minutes dans la maison, avant de se décider pour le salon. C'était une grande pièce, très lumineuse. Une série de baies vitrées ouvrait tout un mur à la lumière du jour. Près de la cheminée, affublée de chaussettes rouges et blanches, se dressait un grand sapin, décoré de toutes les couleurs. Rien à voir avec le salon du manoir où il avait grandi. Il s'approcha des fenêtres. Le jardin nimbé de blanc s'étendait jusqu'à la grille. L'étendue de gazon était parsemée d'enchevêtrements de plantes suspects, déshabillés par l'hiver. Granger n'avait pas la main verte, semblait-il.

Un mouvement au niveau de la grille accrocha son regard. Un geste furtif. Il se dit que ce ne devait être que l'Auror de garde. Sauf que quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait. Il scruta attentivement la clôture de fer forgé. Tout était si blanc tout autour qu'il s'en fit mal aux yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un. Soudain, quelque chose passa par-dessus la grille. Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Plus un geste. Drago fixa quelques secondes la neige au pied de la barrière. Sa curiosité lui murmurait d'aller voir.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il se rua dans le vestibule, enfila son manteau tout neuf, et sortit. Le froid le gifla. A pas prudents, il s'approcha de la grille. La neige s'enfonçait en bruissant sous ses pieds. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver la chose qui avait été si négligemment balancée dans le jardin. Ça aurait pu être dangereux. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait savoir. C'est alors qu'il la vit, à demi-ensevelie sous la neige, au pied d'un gros buisson plein d'épines. C'était une lettre. Jetant un regard à droite puis à gauche, il la décacheta.

_ Je sais que tu es là. Rien ne te protégera. Je te tuerai. Comme les autres._

_L'Ange se vengera_

Son sang se glaça. Pas de signature. Juste une écriture raide et rouge comme le sang. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, scrutant le silence immobile. Pas un bruit. Pas un geste. Méfiant, il retourna se barricader dans la maison. Les perspectives de promenade venaient de chuter en flèche. Il était surveillé. Et par quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas du bien. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Granger, même s'il répugnait à se plaindre comme un gamin. Il alla cacher l'enveloppe dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

'' Comme les autres. '' Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il se souvint de l'article qu'il avait lu quelques jours plus tôt. Armathan et Maya Greengrass avaient été tués. Des gens qu'il avait vaguement connus. Celui qui les avait tués lui avait-il envoyé ces menaces ? Était-il le prochain sur la liste ?

Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. On voulait sa peau. Après Voldemort. Après la guerre. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter la mort de nouveau. Mais qui avait-il offensé pour avoir droit à une vie pareille ?


	5. Chapitre 4 - Règlements de compte

Bonjour tout le monde !

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ( c'est l'heure des révélations... ) Merci à **chapou 69** et à **Sofia Delmon** ( et bah non, il n'est pas mort, Ron ! ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et puis pour l'assassin... ça viendra... ça viendra... ) pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot ( c'est toujours agréable de savoir si les lecteurs apprécient ou pas )

Bises

Peaseblossom

Dislcaimer : Tous les honneurs vont à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Règlements de compte**

La lettre de menace avait ravivé le sentiment d'insécurité chez Drago. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment épié, surveillé. Et tout seul, dans cette grande maison, c'était encore pire. La journée lui sembla interminable. Ainsi, ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il entendit les braillements d'Iris percer le silence oppressant.

« Iris, dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît. Il fait froid. »

La voix de Granger lui parvint basse et épuisée. Journée harassante, sûrement. Granger était un bourreau de travail.

Il rejoignit calmement le vestibule. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Pourtant, son attaché-case plein à craquer n'augurait rien de bon pour la nuit à venir.

Iris sautillait un peu partout, tout en racontant sa journée. Et blablabla... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger prenait la peine de l'écouter. Enfin, le déluge de paroles se tarit et la jeune femme envoya la petite fille jouer avec un sourire.

« Maman, tu pourras lire l'histoire du Dragon étincelant et de la Rose triste, ce soir ? demanda la fillette, une main sur la rampe de l'escalier.

– Bien sûr, mon ange. »

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Granger s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. L'attaché-case tomba sur le sol, éparpillant des feuilles volantes dans tous les sens. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés.

« Grosse journée ?

– Épuisante. J'ai failli tuer trois fois mon assistant, et envoyer mon café à la figure de mon patron.

– Rappelle-moi de ne jamais travailler avec toi. »

Elle sourit. D'un coup de baguette machinal, elle rassembla les feuilles et envoya son attaché-case dans son bureau. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait l'air préoccupée.

« Je dois m'absenter demain, annonça-t-elle. La jeune fille qui s'occupe d'Iris est malade et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui trouver une remplaçante. Est-ce que tu pourras t'en charger ? »

Il la fixa, pas bien certain qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Lui ? S'occuper d'un enfant ?

« Mais... Tu vas où ?

– Saint-Pétersbourg. Une sombre affaire de trafic illégal de foie de dragon. Pitié, dis-moi que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Elle avait l'air si désespérée qu'il voyait mal comment il pourrait refuser.

« C'est pour combien de temps ? » s'enquit-il.

Sa patience avait ses limites, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait face à une petite fille hyperactive. Granger soupira de soulagement.

« Demain seulement. Je devrais rentrer dans la nuit. Jeudi matin au plus tard. »

Il acquiesça. Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, malgré la fatigue qui couvait dans ses yeux.

« Merci. Tu me sauves la vie. Et toi ta journée ? Ça a été ?

– Oui, oui. »

Ce n'était plus le moment de parler de menaces. Pas question de l'inquiéter alors qu'elle partait à l'autre bout du monde. Il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer. Il serait temps de paniquer après. La connaissant, elle était capable de passer la nuit à trouver un moyen d'être partout à la fois. Surtout que, tout compte fait, cette lettre n'était peut-être qu'une sombre plaisanterie. Du moins, essaya-t-il de s'en convaincre.

o

Granger était partie tôt. Très tôt. Si tôt que Drago ne l'avait pas entendue. Par contre, il entendit clairement la chose sonnante et stridente que Granger appelait un réveil. Elle le lui avait donné la veille, persuadée qu'il ne se lèverait jamais sans. Il mit cinq minutes à l'arrêter. L'esprit ensommeillé, il alla réveiller Iris. La petite fille dormait recroquevillée autour d'une peluche en forme de hibou. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient partout sur l'oreiller. Elle ressemblait à un ange. A la voir si paisible, il avait des scrupules à la réveiller. Un miaulement le rappela à l'ordre. Pattenrond l'observait d'un œil dédaigneux. Sa queue orangée formait comme un point d'interrogation. Super. Granger avait briefé le chat pour le surveiller. Levant les yeux au ciel, il secoua avec une douceur inaccoutumée l'épaule d'Iris. Elle soupira, se retourna.

« Iris, murmura-t-il.

– Maman ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

– Non, c'est Drago. »

Elle se redressa, tout en frottant ses petits yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu désorientée.

« Elle est où Maman ?

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit hier ? Elle devait partir tôt, ce matin. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. Tu vas t'habiller ? »

Elle se leva et rabattit les draps sur sa peluche. Caressant la tête du chat au passage, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il lui emboîta le pas. Ils se débarbouillèrent, chacun à leur lavabo. Puis Drago alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il se recoiffait rapidement quand Iris entra, une brosse à la main.

« Tu peux me coiffer ? »

Mode panique on. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, espérant trouver une échappatoire salutaire qui ne vint jamais. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cela. Il prit la brosse sans réelle volonté tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. Il inspira un grand coup et improvisa.

« Aïe ! Tu me tires les cheveux ! se plaignit-elle, quelques secondes plus tard.

– Mais quelle idée d'en avoir autant ! Tu as déjà pensé à te les couper ? C'est plus facile à coiffer. »

Après quelques minutes éprouvantes, il noua maladroitement un ruban dans les cheveux dorés de la petite fille, plutôt fier de lui en dépit des circonstances. Ils descendirent déjeuner. Là encore, ça ne se passa pas si mal. Puis, ils partirent pour l'école. Il faisait nuit, et se balader tout seul avec une enfant de six ans avait quelque chose d'angoissant après l'épisode de la lettre. Il surprit un mouvement derrière lui et se rassura en se disant que ce devait être un Auror.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes que l'institutrice apparaisse. Iris l'embrassa, ce qui lui fit tout drôle, et gambada vers ses amis.

Pensif, il retourna vers la maison. Le mercredi, Iris n'avait école que le matin et il devait aller la chercher à midi. Jusque là, tout s'était bien passé et il croisait les doigts et priait Merlin pour que ça dure. Le cap des devoirs fut un peu plus difficile à passer. Il n'avait pas de patience pour expliquer les choses qui lui apparaissaient comme des évidences. Il s'énerva quand elle lui demanda pour la troisième fois comment discerner la droite de la gauche. Ses yeux verts larmoyèrent. Il souffla lourdement et lui donna un morceau de chocolat. Une heure après, c'était oublié. Le soir succéda à l'après-midi. Le repas terminé, Granger avait décidément tout prévu, Iris alla se coucher et lui réclama trois histoires qu'il fut contraint de lire. Et la fillette ne s'estimait satisfaite que lorsqu'il mettait le ton au dialogue, ce qui le rendait on ne peut plus ridicule.

Il alla se coucher aussitôt, épuisé. S'occuper d'un enfant était tellement fatiguant. Il songea à Granger, qui vivait cela tous les jours, en plus de son travail au Ministère. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit exténuée. Il commençait peu à peu à sombrer dans le sommeil, quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre couiner.  
Il se redressa brusquement. La silhouette menue d'Iris se dressait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa peluche serrée contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.

Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait l'air perdue.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant comment désamorcer le problème sans la faire pleurer.

« Iris, tu es grande. Il faut que tu dormes toute seule dans ta chambre.

– S'il te plaît. J'ai peur quand Maman n'est pas là.

– Mais ta mère va bientôt revenir.

– Mais peut-être qu'elle va arriver dans longtemps. Je vais faire des cauchemars. »

Elle avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle semblait si fragile. Il céda dans un soupir.

« Allez viens.

– C'est vrai ?

– Vite, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Elle se précipita vers le lit. Il pesta quand il vit la porte restée grande ouverte. Il se leva pour aller la fermer et revint se glisser entre les draps. Iris se lova contre lui. La sensation de ce petit corps chaud contre lui lui fit bizarre. Il sentait un cœur qui n'était pas le sien battre très vite contre sa poitrine. C'était comme tenir un tout petit oiseau dans ses mains. Comme tenir une vie contre soi. C'était étrange.

Et sur ces pensées, il s'endormit.

o

Après cela, le vendredi arriva vite, et Drago avait à peine vu Granger. Apparemment, son voyage ne s'était pas très bien passé. Elle avait dû faire des heures sup', et ça ne la mettait pas dans une humeur charmante, bien au contraire.

Elle le réveilla de bonne heure le vendredi matin. Ils déposèrent Iris à l'école et s'envolèrent pour Londres.

Dans le grand hall bondé, on ne fit pas attention à eux. Les cheminées au manteau doré fonctionnaient à plein régime, lançant des gerbes de feu d'un vert profond. Des sorciers apparaissaient, plus ou moins couverts de suie. Des cris, des appels. Un bourdonnement d'activité et d'agitation qui rendait le Ministère semblable à une ruche. Seule la grande fontaine dorée jaillissait de ce tourbillon dans lequel Granger l'entraîna. Elle le poussa sans ménagement dans un ascenseur sur le point de décoller. Il écrasa quelques pieds et on lui jeta des regards épouvantés. Coincé entre un grand homme barbu qui sentait trop fort l'eau de Cologne, et une petite sorcière replète aux yeux de souris, il s'obligea à respirer pour éviter une crise panique. Granger était juste devant lui. Elle fouinait avec des claquements de langue agacés dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Le grand homme barbu à la gauche de Drago l'aborda affablement.

« Bonjour, Hermione.

– Bonjour.

– Pressée, on dirait.

– Comme tous les jours. »

Arrivés au niveau 2, ils parvinrent à s'extraire de la cabine. Un vol de notes de service manqua l'éborgner. Granger l'entraîna d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Le parquet impeccablement ciré crissait sous ses pieds. Des gens les regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds.

Une tête surmontée d'une brosse de cheveux bruns en bataille émergea au dessus des têtes et Drago reconnu Potter. Il avait changé, mais pas en mal comme Weasley. Paradoxalement, il avait l'air plus jeune qu'au jour de la Grande Bataille. C'est vrai qu'un psychopathe à vos trousses, ça vous vieillit un homme. Il restait grand et athlétique mais il dégageait une réelle assurance. Pas comme l'adolescent encore paumé qu'il était six ans plus tôt. Ses yeux verts brillaient, mais il avait l'air grave.

« Ah, Harry ! » le héla Granger.

Il les aperçut et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. Granger s'approcha, lui claqua une bise sur la joue. Elle farfouilla dans son attaché-case, et en tira un dossier rouge vif qu'elle lui refourgua.

« Je te le laisse. J'ai un réunion et je suis déjà en retard. Je passerai le chercher quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, avertit-elle à toute vitesse.

– Les Russes ? demanda-t-il.

– Qui d'autre peut poser autant de problèmes ? railla-t-elle avec aigreur.

– Les Français ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

– Oui, mais ça, c'est à cause de Darchembeau. Je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure, Malefoy. »

Elle se recoiffa à la va-vite, lissa son tailleur et ouvrit à la volée une porte toute proche. Drago vit un morceau de salle de conférence, pleine de tables d'écolier et de gens qui braquèrent leur regard sur Granger.

« Messieurs, bonjour, » salua-t-elle.

Et la porte claqua dans son dos.

Potter se tourna vers lui, l'air à moitié aussi désorienté.

« Et bien, nous voilà abandonnés, commenta-t-il. Suis-moi. »

Il le suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir. Là, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce, cloisonnée en petits boxes, à peine assez grands pour contenir un bureau et deux sièges. Les murs étaient tapissés de vieilles affiches de personnes recherchées. Il en aperçut même une à l'effigie de Sirius Black. Il y avait des posters de joueurs de Quidditch aussi, qui volaient à travers toute la pièce. Potter l'entraîna vers une de ces cases et invita Drago à s'asseoir.

« Assurdiato, murmura-t-il. Bien. Tu veux un café ? »

Drago refusa poliment. Étrangement, Potter lui était moins antipathique qu'avant. Il ne savait pas bien quand ce sentiment général de haine avait fait volte-face. Quand Potter l'avait sauvé du Feudeymon ? Quand il avait témoigné pour lui à son procès ? Quand il avait appris que c'était lui qui avait demandé sa mise en liberté ? Impossible à dire. Mais c'était là.

Le jeune homme piocha dans une pile de dossier et l'ouvrit.

« Bon. Nous y sommes. J'imagine que tu te poses pas mal de questions.

– C'est peu de le dire.

– J'ai officiellement déposé un recours devant le Magenmagot. La révision de ton procès aura lieu dans peu de temps. Ils te feront parvenir la date.

– Granger m'a dit. »

Potter leva les yeux vers lui. Une lueur curieuse brillait au fond de ses prunelles vertes.

« Ça se passe bien ? Avec Hermione ? Beaucoup ont essayé de la dissuader de prendre ta tutelle, tu sais.

– Je m'en doute, marmonna-t-il, amèrement. Je pense que ça va. Ce n'est pas évident de vivre sans magie et Iris est... vive, disons. Mais on se fait à tout. »

Potter sourit. Il griffonna quelque chose dans le dossier qu'il tenait.

« Ça a été plutôt difficile de convaincre le Directeur de la Justice Magique d'accepter cette demande de mise en liberté.

– Potter, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Le jeune Auror soupira. Il tapota sa pile de dossier, pensif.

« Par où commencer... »

Drago le laissa réfléchir. Il en profita pour observer le territoire de son interlocuteur. Une cafetière ronflait dans un coin. Le bureau croulait sous les dossier, les plumes, les encriers, et autres objets plus ou moins étranges. Sur la cloison était rivé le diplôme d'Auror de Potter. Il y avait aussi une multitude de photos. Potter, Granger et Weasley. Photo du mariage de Potter et Weasley-fille. Weasley et Lyne. La famille Weasley au complet. Granger et Iris. Un petit garçon dont les cheveux changeaient tout le temps de couleur. Une vieille photo de Sirius Black, James Potter et Rémus Lupin, et une autre de Lily Potter. En fait, Potter avait emmené sa famille au bureau.

« Déjà, se décida Potter, comme Hermione a dû te le dire, ta condamnation était une erreur. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais... mais Daren Law, le Directeur de la Justice Magique est plutôt réticent à revenir sur les procès de guerre. »

Drago l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

« Il a fallu trouver un autre prétexte pour soutenir ton dossier. Tu as lu l'article qui parlait de ta libération ? »

Drago ne vit pas le rapport mais acquiesça quand même.

« Un tas d'horreurs sur le compte de tout le monde, se rappela-t-il.

– C'est ce que Skeeter fait de mieux, maugréa Potter. Bref. Elle parlait du meurtre d'Armathan et de Maya Greengrass, entre autres. »

Drago se raidit et Potter le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, rien. Continue. »

Potter se leva et se versa une tasse de café.

« Ce ne sont pas les seuls. Depuis trois mois, depuis que les derniers Mangemorts en cavale ont été capturés et condamnés, en fait, on a droit à une série de meurtres, tous sur le même mode opératoire, signés l'Ange de la Vengeance. En octobre, on a retrouvé Stan Rocade, l'ancien contrôleur du Magicobus, mort, chez lui. On a également retrouvé Théodore Nott assassiné. »

Potter avala son café. Un voile couvrait son regard.

« C'était abominable. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Il y avait du sang partout. Enfin, peu importe.

– Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette sombre affaire de meurtres ? Un coupable idéal ? ironisa Drago.

– Pas vraiment, non. »

Potter se rassit.

« Tous ceux qui ont été assassinés ont été jugés pour avoir appartenu de près ou de loin, à un moment ou à un autre, de gré ou de force, aux cercles des Mangemorts. Ils ont tous été innocentés, expliqua-t-il. Nous pensons qu'un déséquilibré a estimé que ce n'était pas suffisant et fait justice lui-même.

– Un déséquilibré ? »

Potter acquiesça. Le cerveau de Drago fonctionnait à plein régime. Ce que lui disaient ses méninges ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

« Tu veux que je serve d'appât ?

– Eh bien, pas exactement, tempéra Potter avec gêne. En fait...

– Potter ! Tu veux que je serve d'appât. Tu veux que ton fichu tueur me tue pour que tu puisses l'attraper !

– Malefoy, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. »

Peut-être, mais la colère bouillonnait, montait en lui, et il n'arrivait pas à la contenir. Il sentait gronder à l'intérieur de lui. Il aurait dû se douter que cette affaire cachait un traquenard. C'était cousu de fil blanc.

« Putain, Potter, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? C'est quoi ton excuse : un sacrifice pour le salut général ?

– Malefoy... Ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

– Un prétexte ? Mais Potter, tout le monde sait que je suis sorti d'Azkaban. J'ai reçu des menaces mardi. Ça aussi, ça fait parti du prétexte ? »

Potter blêmit à la mention de menaces. Mauvais signe.

« Des menaces de qui ? Par hibou ? Tu en as parlé à Hermione ? »

Drago serra les dents et se retint de lui hurler dessus.

« Je ne sais pas qui a envoyé ce truc. Quelqu'un l'a balancé par-dessus la grille, mardi matin. Granger travaillait et j'étais seul. Et non, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Elle venait de me dire qu'elle partait en Russie, et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter alors qu'elle me confiait la responsabilité d'Iris. »

Potter respira à fond et se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés.

« Bien. Tu ne lui dis rien. Pas question de l'inquiéter en ce moment. Elle a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Est-ce que tu as la lettre sur toi ?

– Bien sûr, je me balade avec un torchon qui me dit qu'on compte bien me tuer prochainement, c'est évident, ironisa Drago.

– Je passerai le chercher, dans ce cas. »

L'instant d'après, ce fut la folie. Potter consulta des papiers, rédigea frénétiquement des notes de service qui volèrent partout. Il aboya même sur un autre Auror, oubliant qu'il avait jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Drago resta impassible, à ressasser sa fureur. On l'avait jeté tout droit dans la gueule du dragon. On se servait de lui. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on le manipule, comme s'il ne valait rien.

Après un quart d'heure d'agitation, Potter se calma et s'assit. Sa mâchoire était contractée. Presque autant que celle de Drago. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent avec férocité. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux fut lourd. Très lourd, chargé d'une tension palpable.

« Les protections qu'on a établi sont suffisantes pour coincer ce malade, avança Potter.

– C'est pour ça qu'aucune de tes protections n'a vu qui a balancé cette foutue lettre, cracha Drago. Ton assassin a tué quatre personnes sous ton nez, Potter. Tu le crois incapable de recommencer ?

– Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Malefoy ! Je connais mon boulot. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Mais Drago n'était pas d'humeur à lâcher prise. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu, merde ! Il lui aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans la figure.

« Granger était au courant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement basse, même pour lui.

La lueur dans les yeux de Potter se durcit.

« Malefoy, à quoi tu penses ? Personne n'a jamais voulu te mettre en danger.

– C'est ça. Est-ce que Granger savait ? »

Potter se contenta de le regarder fixement, les dents serrées et les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, qui cracha des étincelles rouges.

« Merci, Potter. Tu me rends un immense service. »

Il se leva, en renversant la chaise. Il traversa le bureau des Aurors au pas de course. Il bouscula une secrétaire, mais il était trop aveuglé par la rage pour le remarquer. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Il suivait sa colère, sans tenir compte de l'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur.

« Malefoy ! Reviens tout de suite ! »

Il fonça droit devant lui. Il se planta devant la porte que Granger avait franchie. D'un geste sec, hargneux, il entra. Une douzaine de regards se braqua sur lui. Granger, debout sur une estrade, la baguette à la main, devait expliquer un quelconque diagramme sur le tableau noir derrière elle avant d'être interrompue.

« Malefoy ? »

Il avança vers elle, menaçant.

« Tu le savais. Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. »

Il la prit à la gorge. Il y eut du mouvement derrière lui, des injonctions. Il les ignora. Une légère douleur se réveilla dans son poignet. Il l'ignora aussi.

« Malefoy, lâche-moi, ou je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi, souffla Granger.

– Hermione ! »

Ça, c'était Potter. Il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme s'incruster dans sa peau. Il ignora la douleur.

« Malefoy, » insista-t-elle.

Il serra les dents et lâcha prise. Il détourna les yeux.

« Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna-t-elle.

– Mais, miss Granger...

– S'il vous plaît. Je m'en occupe. Fabian, tu prends le relais. »

Elle agrippa le poignet de Drago et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Au passage, elle gratifia Potter d'un regard insondable.

« Je vois que tu lui as annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

– Hermione, je...

– Peu importe. Tu as du travail, je crois. Vous avez tous du travail, non ? » ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

Elle irradiait d'une colère glaciale et menaçante. Personne n'osa la contredire, et en quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus personne dans le couloir.

« Merde, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? hurla-t-elle en frappant le mur.

– Granger, ton petit copain m'apprend qu'on m'a sorti d'Azkaban pour attirer un tueur en série, tu voulais que je réagisse comment, hein ? Que je lui offre des chocolats ? hurla-t-il tout aussi fort. Et depuis le début, tu étais au courant !

– Oui, j'étais un courant. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'étais d'accord avec le principe ! »

A cette seconde, il eut l'impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière. Cette année-là, elle l'avait frappé.

« En fait, tu es comme tous les autres. Tous tes beaux discours sur le pardon, tu n'en crois pas un mot, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Quelle hypocrisie. Ça te plaît de savoir qu'on veut me tuer ? C'est comme ça que tu te venges ? Tu as dû bien t'amuser, non ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, en se mordant la lèvre. Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard était implacable, blessé et déçu, aussi. Il s'en serait étonné, s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère.

« Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, je ne le répéterai pas, prévint-elle. Je mets ma famille en danger pour toi. Je t'ai défendu, au risque de paraître totalement folle et irresponsable. Je reçois des lettres de menace chaque jour depuis que je t'ai installé chez moi. Je t'ai confié ma fille, Malefoy ! Ma propre fille ! Penses-y avant de dire que je m'amuse. »

Et elle tourna les talons. Elle prit l'ascenseur, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il aurait juré y avoir vu des larmes, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement.

Drago se laissa aller contre le mur. Il glissa, lentement, et se retrouva assis sur le parquet, la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, en silence.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à elle, » glissa Potter à voix basse.

Drago soupira.

« Si tu es venu me faire la morale, Potter, c'est inutile.

– Elle ne voulait pas ça. »

Dire qu'il commençait à lui faire confiance. Il avait cru qu'elle était sincère. Mais elle savait. Elle l'avait laissé se débattre avec ses peurs, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. La peur. L'horreur. La mort. Elle s'était joué de lui. La déception, qu'il ignorait depuis le début, le submergea. Et Merlin, ce que ça faisait mal. De Potter, il n'en avait rien à faire. Lui ne lui avait rien promis. Mais Granger...

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir, Malefoy. C'est la seule qui t'a soutenu inconditionnellement depuis que tu es revenu. »

Le trafic reprenait dans le couloir. Les gens allaient venaient, leur jetant un regard perplexe. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'arrêta devant eux.

« Harry, est-ce que...

– Je suis occupé. »

Il attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de poursuivre à voix basse.

« Tu sais, elle a fait un scandale au Ministre en début de semaine. A cause de toi. »

Drago releva la tête. Il fixa Potter, sans rien dire.

« Elle était furieuse. Et tu sais à quoi ressemble Hermione quand elle est furieuse, sourit-il. Savoir que tu avais été maltraité en prison l'a mise dans une rage folle. Elle a coincé le Ministre dans un couloir et lui a dit ce qu'elle pensait de son système pénal. »

Le sourire de Potter s'élargit.

« Il y en a un qui lui a balancé que ceux qui allaient en prison méritaient ce qui leur arrivait. Si je n'avais pas été dans les parages, il était bon pour Sainte-Mangouste.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Potter ? A me faire culpabiliser ? railla Drago.

– Exactement. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par ta petite tête, mais c'était de la folie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas le choix. Cet incident sera reporté sur ton dossier. Il y a eu trop de témoins pour faire comme si. »

Potter se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

« Allez viens. Je te ramène. »

Il lui tendit la main. Drago vrilla son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il lui avait tendu la main en première année à Poudlard. Potter l'avait refusée. Il détourna les yeux. Potter soupira. Il semblait aussi conscient que lui de l'étrangeté du moment.

« On n'a jamais été amis, Malefoy. Mais en ce moment, tu n'as qu'Hermione et moi.

– Je ne comprends plus rien, avoua Drago. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, si je peux même faire confiance à quelqu'un.

– Et si tu arrêtais de réfléchir cinq minutes ?

– Et quoi, Potter ? Tu ne me transformeras pas en Gryffondor sentimental.

– Personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir essayé. »

Drago sourit légèrement.

« On t'offre la possibilité de tout recommencer, Malefoy. Ne la gâche pas.

– Décidément, Potter, je ne te comprendrai jamais. »

Et il s'empara de la main tendue.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Visite nocturne et

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore un chapitre. Profitez-en bien, c'est le dernier avant samedi prochain. Il est un peu plus festif que le précédent, quand même. Tout ne peut pas être noir, dans la vie.

Merci à mes revieweurs adorés :** chapou69**, **Miss Plume Acide**, et **Charliee3216**. Vous êtes adorables et je défie quiconque de me dire l'inverse !

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Visite nocturne et magie de Noël**

Les jours qui suivirent le fiasco du Ministère furent tendus. Drago vit à peine Granger. Elle rentrait tard le soir, s'enfermait dans son bureau une bonne partie de la nuit, et partait avant qu'il ne soit réveillé le matin. Les mots qu'elle lui laissait parfois étaient aussi secs qu'impersonnels. Ils ne se croisaient que pour dîner, et c'était à peine si elle lui adressait un regard.

Quant à Drago, il hésitait. On ne l'avait libéré que pour le jeter entre les pattes d'un tueur sanguinaire. Il y avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui. Mais il n'était plus tout à fait certain d'en vouloir à Granger, mais il avait trop de fierté pour l'admettre à voix haute. Quant à s'excuser... Mais à bien des égards, elle avait raison. La moitié des lettres qui arrivaient par hibou finissaient dans la cheminée, et ce nombre ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il y avait même une beuglante, une fois, ce qui amusa beaucoup Iris, mais nettement moins Drago.

Pourtant, les circonstances devaient les rapprocher.

o

Drago était couché depuis un très long moment. Granger ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, après cinq jours de mutisme obstiné. Dans la chambre, l'ombre était épaisse. Mais le jeune homme ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fixait le plafond qu'il ne voyait pas, laissant divaguer ses pensées. Il s'était habitué aux bruits de la maison. Une pendule qui sonne. Le plancher qui craque. Le vent qui hurle aux fenêtres. Mais cette nuit-là, il y avait autre chose.

L'oreille aux aguets, Drago se dressa sur son lit. Des pas. Des pas résonnaient, au beau milieu de la nuit. Cela semblait venir du rez-de-chaussée, juste en dessous de lui. Ce pouvait être Granger. Elle veillait toujours tard sur ses dossiers. Mais il était pourtant certain de l'avoir entendue monter peu après une heure du matin.

Sans bruit, il se leva. Il se glissa furtivement dans le couloir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, hormis réveiller Granger. Si quelqu'un était entré...

Dans le noir, sa main rencontra une boucle de cheveux. Il dut aussitôt faire face à la baguette de Granger. La lumière qu'elle jeta fit briller une lueur incandescente dans son regard sombre. Elle soupira.

« Ah, ce n'est que toi.

– Il y a quelqu'un.

– Je sais. »

Quelque chose cliqueta. Ils se raidirent.

« Reste là, » ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Si elle avait peur, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle descendit les marches, sans plus de bruit qu'un fantôme. Drago hésita. Puis, il se lança sur ses traces. Il évita l'avant-dernière marche qui couinait et se retrouva dans le vestibule, noyé d'obscurité. Il tourna vers le salon.

Soudain, un rugissement le fit sursauter.

« Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans mon salon à... »

Une pause.

« ... Trois heures sept du matin ! »

Curieux, Drago entra dans le salon, tout illuminé. Son ancien condisciple de Serpentard se trouvait ficelé comme un saucisson sur le vaste canapé de cuir beige. Un sourire un peu railleur errait sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus rieurs tombèrent sur lui.

« Ah, Drago ! Comment ça va, vieux ? Dis, tu ne pourrais pas demander à cette furie de baisser sa baguette ? »

Granger était dans une colère noire. Ses boucles brunes se dressaient dans tous les sens. Elle ressemblait à une Gorgone. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. S'ils avaient pu tuer, aucun doute qu'à l'heure actuelle, Blaise mangerait les pissenlits par la racine.

« Zabini... menaça-t-elle, avec un geste éloquent de la baguette.

– Hey ! Détends-toi, Granger. C'est ton pote Potter qui m'envoie. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de compassion, quand même. J'ai failli me faire tuer. »

A ce moment, il y eut un bruit de clochette, et la tête dudit Potter apparut dans la cheminée.

« Bonsoir, Hermione. Comment...

– Aussi bien que si je venais de trouver Blaise Zabini se vautrant sur mon canapé au milieu de la nuit ! vociféra Granger. Merci beaucoup. »

Les traits de feu de Potter se tordirent en une grimace. Depuis leur paix improvisée sur le parquet du Ministère, Drago avait plutôt tendance à le plaindre. Granger pouvait être... effrayante.

« Écoute, Mione, je sais que c'est inhabituel. Mais c'est encore l'Ange, et cette fois, Zabini a bien failli y passer.

– Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé polluer ton propre salon ? » persifla-t-elle.

Potter eut une moue ennuyée.

« Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu, si ? Tu avais déjà Malefoy, j'ai pensé...

– ... que ma maison ferait un excellent refuge pour Mangemorts repentis, menacés par un fou furieux ? Merci beaucoup, Harry. Je vois que ta confiance en moi est sans limites. »

Potter soupira. Visiblement, il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de s'expliquer ce soir. N'empêche qu'il y avait eu de quoi s'effrayer.

« Je passe le chercher demain, à la première heure. Promis. »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le mal était fait.

« Mione. »

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la cheminée.

« Je suis désolé.

– Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que je survivrai.

– Bonne nuit, Mione.

– Toi aussi, Harry. »

Et le feu s'éteignit. A cet instant, Granger avait juste l'air très fatiguée. Ce n'est que cette nuit-là que Drago s'en rendit vraiment compte. Avec son T-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama et ses grands yeux cernés, elle semblait seulement avoir besoin d'une cure intensive de sommeil.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ils se retournèrent. Iris se tenait à la porte, pieds nus, sa peluche-hibou à la main. Elle jeta un regard un peu timide à Blaise et se retourna vers sa mère.

« Oh, quelle jolie petite fille que voilà, complimenta Blaise. C'est la tienne, Granger ?

– Pourquoi tu appelles Maman Granger, toi aussi ? demanda la fillette de sa voix fluette.

– Tu as ta réponse, Blaise, » commenta sobrement Drago.

Granger s'approcha d'Iris, tout en fusillant Blaise du regard. Elle s'accroupit et caressa les cheveux dorés de la petite fille.

« Retourne te coucher, mon ange. Harry a voulu nous faire une farce. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. D'un coup de baguette, elle libéra Blaise et fit apparaître une couverture.

« Tu dors là, Zabini. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre, c'est clair ?

– Quoi ? Il faut que je dorme sur le canapé ? S'indigna-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu comptais faire, de toute façon ? s'énerva-t-elle. Le canapé, Zabini. Point final. »

Elle prit la petite main d'Iris et lâcha un " bonne nuit " un brin excédé. Et toutes deux disparurent dans le couloir.

Drago resta seul avec son ancien compagnon de dortoir, lequel testait le confort du canapé où il était condamné à passer la nuit.

« Mouais. Pas fameux. Alors Drago, ça fait quoi d'être libre ? Enfin libre... Tout est relatif. Ça se passe bien avec ce dragon de Granger ? »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« C'est compliqué. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

– Tu veux dire, quand je ne suis pas occupé à fuir un malade qui veut m'assassiner ? ironisa Blaise.

– Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Sa propre situation n'était peut-être pas désespérée, en définitive, si Blaise avait déjà pu échapper au tueur.

« Oulà, non ! C'est la troisième fois en trois mois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut ce dingue, mais il est obstiné.

– Tu n'as pas reçu de menaces ?

– Si. Mais ces torchons, je les jette sans même les lire. Pas la peine de se pourrir la vie avec ça. »

Du Blaise tout craché. Drago s'en souvenait comme d'une personne enjouée. Il se faisait facilement des copains, et paradoxalement, peu d'amis. C'était une de ces personnalités extraverties, qui dégageaient un charme inexplicable. Fêtard invétéré ( il tenait ça de sa mère, qui avait enjôlé huit maris successifs, et était suspectée d'en avoir assassiné au moins la moitié ), il savait se montrer d'une discrétion irréprochable quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. C'était l'ami le plus fiable que Drago ait jamais eu.

« Enfin peu importe, continua Blaise. Pas trop difficile de se réintégrer à la vie normale ? »

Drago soupira.

« C'est... ardu. Tout le monde me voit comme un monstre. Tu sais, un peu comme en sixième année. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Et à part ça ? demanda Drago. Les nouvelles ne circulent pas beaucoup en prison. Tu as fait quoi après ton procès ? »

Le jeune homme écarta les bras.

« Je suis allé à droite, à gauche, pour me faire oublier. J'ai voyagé. Passé du bon temps. Enterré mon septième beau-père, aussi. »

L'horloge sonna trois heures et demi. Drago bailla. Blaise lui sourit. Le blond lui adressa un vague signe de la main, en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et tourna les talons.

« Drago ! » le rappela Blaise.

Il se retourna. Le jeune homme s'était affalé sur le canapé, les bras croisés sous la nuque.

« J'ai été content de te revoir. Vraiment.

– Moi aussi.

– Je repasserais peut-être, si Granger ne me trucide pas avant. »

Un léger rire secoua Drago.

« J'en serais heureux.

– De quoi ? Que je vienne ou qu'elle me torture ? Plaisanta-t-il.

– Devine. »

o

Noël arriva vite. Surexcitée, Iris vint le réveiller. Elle bondit sur son lit et le secoua jusqu'à ce que, confus, il se redresse.

« C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! Vite ! Viens, le père Noël est passé ! »

Elle le traîna par la main jusque dans le couloir. Drago vit Granger sortir de sa chambre, fermant son peignoir de satin tout en baillant.

« Bonjour. »

Iris bondit dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers.

« Pas si vite, Iris, tu vas tomber, » tempéra Granger, la voix rauque.

Ils rejoignirent le salon. Sous le sapin s'empilaient des paquets joliment emballés. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Iris se précipita vers les cadeaux avec des cris de joie. Pendant ce temps, Granger alla se caler dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous elle, la regardant faire avec un sourire tendre. Drago se laissa tomber à son tour sur le canapé. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Iris était venue le réveiller. Le Père Noël ne passerait pas pour lui. Et qui s'en souciait ?

Iris arracha les papiers-cadeaux qui volèrent dans tous les sens. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, et elle poussait des cris d'admiration à chaque nouveau cadeau qui lui était destiné.

« Pour toi, Maman. »

La petite fille lui tendit un petit paquet bleu aux étoiles argentées.

« Merci, mon ange. »

Elle le déballa doucement. Le papier bruissait sous ses doigts. Iris trépignait presque autant que si le cadeau était pour elle.

« Alors, alors, c'est quoi ? »

C'était une petite boîte rouge. Elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, un mince bracelet d'argent brillait. Elle sourit. Iris s'extasia et passa au cadeau suivant. Elle fronça ses petits sourcils blonds.

« C'est pour qui, celui-là ? »

Elle tendit un cadeau emballé de rouge, semé de branches de houx.

« C'est pour Malefoy, trésor. »

Drago sursauta et fit des yeux ronds en voyant la petite fille lui tendre le paquet avec un grand sourire. Ses mains tremblaient quand il le récupéra. Il jeta un regard incrédule à Granger.

« Pour moi ?

– Et pour qui d'autre ? Ouvre. »

Il déchira le papier, fébrile. _Serpent bleu_. Son parfum. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit la bouteille qu'il connaissait bien. Un flacon rectangulaire de verre bleu autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent blanc gravé. Des effluves musquées et familières s'envolèrent.

Ahuri, il regarda Granger.

« Joyeux Noël, » se contenta-t-elle de marmonner.

Officiellement, ils étaient toujours en froid. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à lui offrir son parfum préféré ? Cette question le tarauda durant tout le petit-déjeuner. C'était incompréhensible. Granger envoya Iris se laver, envoyant la vaisselle se faire toute seule. Drago resta.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait un cadeau, après notre engueulade de vendredi. »

Ce n'était même pas une question. Il acquiesça. Inutilement, d'ailleurs, puisque Granger avait le dos tourné.

« Je sais que les gens comme toi ne s'excusent pas. »

Il faillit s'énerver. Les gens comme lui ? Les anciens Mangemorts ?

« Ne le prends pas mal, s'il te plaît, anticipa-t-elle avec lassitude. C'est dans ton éducation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle. Tu as trop de fierté pour admettre tes torts, même si ça m'énerve. Mais tu vois, j'en ai marre de constamment devoir faire la guerre avec ton orgueil. Si on doit vivre cinq ans sous le même toit, je ne veux pas me disputer tout le temps. Vois ça comme un cadeau de réconciliation. »

Douché, Drago garda le silence. Autrefois, Granger se serait obstinée, convaincue d'avoir raison, ce qui dans les faits, était vrai. Et lui se serait montré un monstre de mauvaise foi. Mais les choses avaient changé.

« Tu as raison, glissa-t-il au bout d'un moment. Les gens comme moi ne s'excusent pas. Ils ne remercient pas. Tout leur est dû. »

Elle se retourna.

« Mais suppose que je n'ai plus envie d'être comme ces gens, poursuivit-il. Suppose que je veuille changer. Tu m'aiderais, Granger ? »

Une étincelle brilla dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais depuis deux semaines, idiot ? sourit-elle. Même si tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte. »

Il se leva. Elle s'approcha.

« On fait la paix ? demanda-t-elle.

– On fait la paix. »

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit sans hésiter.

« Bienvenue chez les gentils, Mal... Drago. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans le salon. Iris jouait avec ses nouveaux cadeaux. Hermione, avachie sur le canapé, consultait un dossier. Et Drago lisait.

Soudain, une clochette résonna. Son tintement argentin annonçait toujours que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer par voie de cheminette. Drago jeta un regard curieux à la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules.

Une flambée de flammes vertes s'éleva dans la cheminée. Une silhouette en jaillit, puis une deuxième.

« Joyeux Noël !

– Harry ! »

Iris se précipita vers Potter.

« Mione ! »

Un petit garçon, dont Potter tenait la main, s'échappa et se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il lui sauta dessus. Ses cheveux virèrent au bleu électrique.

« Bonjour Teddy. »

La jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux. Sa petite frimousse était toute illuminée d'un grand sourire. Drago se souvint l'avoir vu sur une photo dans le bureau de Potter au Ministère. Il pouvait avoir l'âge d'Iris.

« Bonjour Ginny, » salua Hermione.

Ginny Potter, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, lui rendit son salut avec un sourire radieux.

« Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda Hermione.

– Nous n'allions pas vous laisser tout seul pour Noël, enfin, » s'indigna Ginny.

Hermione sembla toute retournée. Elle jeta un regard à Potter qui lui sourit avec douceur. Ses lèvres articulèrent un merci silencieux.

Teddy rejoignit Iris et ils commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Hermione envoya valser son dossier et fit de la place sur le canapé.

« Molly... Molly ne l'a pas trop mal pris ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Pas du tout. Elle nous a même donné le dessert, glissa Potter.

– On a fait un deal, en fait, avoua Ginny. On venait pour le réveillon et on la laissait nous bassiner avec Celestina Moldubec, à condition de pouvoir passer Noël avec toi. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Drago grimaça. Celestina Moldubec ? Les Weasley avait décidément des goûts discutables.

« Au fait, Neville et Hannah vont se marier, annonça Ginny. Il lui a demandé, hier. C'était trop mignon. »

Granger sourit.

« Je suis contente pour eux. »

La discussion repartit de plus belle, demandant des nouvelles des uns et des autres, avant qu'Hermione ne se souvienne brusquement de sa dinde qui rôtissait dans la cuisine. Elle se précipita hors du salon, suivie de Ginny, chargée du dessert.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, seulement troublé par les exclamations des deux enfants, à quatre pattes sur le tapis.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés avec Hermione ? demanda Potter, après quelques minutes.

– Oui, si on veut. Elle m'a offert un cadeau. »

Potter rit.

« C'est bien Hermione, ça. »

Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent annoncer que le déjeuner était servi. Le repas fut le plus joyeux que Drago ait connu depuis Poudlard. L'atmosphère festive et enjouée le gagna et il s'autorisa même à sourire, sincèrement heureux de se sentir à sa place. C'était très bizarre, d'ailleurs. Sa vie s'était fixée dans cette maison. Il y avait trouvé une chaleur qu'il n'avait connue qu'à Poudlard. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour. Pas après la guerre. Pas après Azkaban. Et pourtant...

« Potter, je peux te poser une question ? »

Ils s'étaient de nouveau réunis dans le salon. Hermione et Ginny discutaient du bébé à venir et Potter avait cru bon de s'éloigner avant de devoir donner son avis sur la meilleure manière de choisir les couches et les petits pots. Ginny était en pleine phase de stress pré-accouchement et craignait de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Sauf que c'était Potter qui en faisait les frais.

« Bien sûr.

–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Granger et Weasley ? »

Potter parut surpris. A dire vrai, Drago s'étonnait aussi de sa propre audace. Ça ne le regardait pas. C'était personnel. Mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi Granger avait été si bouleversée de croiser Weasley sur le Chemin de Traverse, pourquoi elle avait l'air blessée lorsqu'on parlait de lui. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Elle avait l'air gênée de le voir quand on l'a croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, précisa Drago, curieux malgré tout. Et elle ne voulait pas aller chez eux à Noël. Ils étaient bien ensemble après la guerre ? »

Potter soupira.

« Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai raconté, demanda-t-il en baissant la voix. Hermione et Ron son sortis ensemble après la guerre. Ils étaient très amoureux et tout le monde leur prédisait un avenir radieux.

– Mais ? »

Parce que dans toutes les belles histoires qui commençaient de cette manière, il y avait un mais. Si tel n'était pas le cas, ils n'auraient pas croisé Weasley avec une autre femme que Granger.

« Ron voulait fonder une famille. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr. Mais il voulait des enfants. Beaucoup d'enfants.

– On ne change pas un Weasley, se moqua Drago.

– Hermione a dû passer des examens à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour vérifier que tout allait bien, poursuivit Potter, sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Tu te souviens qu'elle a été torturée par Bellatrix. On voulait être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dégâts. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire le hantait toujours. Il jeta un œil à Hermione qui discutait vivement avec Ginny. La lueur douloureuse dans ses yeux...  
« Ce jour-là, elle a appris qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants. »

Potter soupira. Il reprit :

« Ron a ... Ron a été stupide dans cette histoire. Hermione était bouleversée. Elle avait besoin de son soutien. Mais lui n'a vu que ce qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais.

– Et il l'a quittée, » termina Drago.

Potter hocha la tête.

« Le lendemain, confirma-t-il.

– Quel imbécile, siffla Drago.

– Hermione était effondrée. Elle s'est jetée dans le travail, à tel point que s'en était hallucinant. C'est comme ça qu'elle oublie. C'était déjà le cas à Poudlard. C'est pour ça qu'elle a si vite gravi les échelons au Ministère. Elle était brisée. Elle ne parlait plus. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle ne dormait plus. J'ai crains le pire. »

Potter fit une nouvelle pause.

« Deux ans après la guerre, elle est venue me voir. Ginny venait juste d'être engagée chez les Harpies. Elle portait une petite fille endormie dans ses bras. Quelques mois plus tôt, nous avions inauguré la Fondation pour les Orphelins de la Grande Guerre, et cette même petite fille n'avait pas lâché sa main de toute la cérémonie. »

Drago observa Iris qui jouait bruyamment avec Teddy, sur le tapis.

« C'était Iris. Elle avait deux ans. Elle avait quelques jours quand ses parents ont été tués par des Mangemorts, à la veille de la Grande Bataille. Je savais qu'Hermione se rendait souvent à la Fondation. Mais ce jour-là, elle est venue me dire qu'Iris était officiellement sa fille. »

Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers les deux femmes. Ginny affichait une grimace de répulsion et Hermione riait.

« Iris lui a permis de remonter la pente. Mais dans le fond, elle reste fragile. Je crois qu'elle refuse de tomber amoureuse par peur de souffrir encore. »

Drago acquiesça lentement.

« Et ils ne se parlent plus du tout ? Moi qui croyais le Trio d'or indestructible.

– C'est tendu, disons.

– De quoi parlez-vous les garçons ? les interrompit Ginny.

– De boulot, » répliqua Potter du tac au tac.

A ce moment, Iris se mit à chouiner et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent occupées avec les enfants. Drago observa quelques secondes Teddy changer la couleur de ses cheveux à toute vitesse pour faire rire Iris.

« En parlant de boulot, reprit-il. Tu en es où avec ton enquête ? »

Potter grimaça.

« Au point mort, j'en ai peur. Tu as reçu de nouvelles menaces ?

– Non. Rien depuis la semaine dernière. »

Potter lui jeta un regard lourd d'avertissements.

« Fais attention, tout de même. J'ai l'intuition qu'il est tout proche. Vraiment tout proche. »

Finalement, ce fut l'un des plus beaux Noëls de l'existence de Drago. Le soir venu, allongé sur son lit, il songea à cette journée, à cette joie. C'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il aurait aimé partager cela avec sa mère. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié, mais elle aurait compris pourquoi il en avait besoin, ces temps-ci. Pour la première fois, il avait compris la magie de Noël.

Drago avait encore hésité, ce jour-là, à demander à Granger s'il pouvait rendre visite à sa mère. Il avait un peu peur de sa réaction, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi.

Il hésitait encore quand, le lendemain après-midi, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Hermione fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir. Elle n'attendait personne, ce jour-là. Mais bon, elle n'attendait personne la veille non plus.

« Hey, Granger ! »

Drago passa la tête dans le vestibule. C'était Blaise, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles, encadré de deux hommes à l'air méchant.

« Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as encore failli te faire tuer ? siffla la jeune femme.

– Oh, pas du tout. Je suis venu offrir son cadeau à Drago. Par contre, tu peux dire à tes deux gorilles de me lâcher. Je suis d'une constitution très fragile, tu sais. »

Blaise, fragile ? Mon œil. Il faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et était bâti comme une armoire à glace. Quant aux deux gorilles, c'étaient les Aurors chargés par Potter de surveiller la maison. Les effectifs avaient été doublés, depuis l'affaire de la lettre de menace. Iris entra à son tour et vint se cacher derrière Hermione.

« Maman, c'est qui ?

– Un ami de Drago. Tu te souviens ? Vous pouvez le lâcher, lança-t-elle aux Aurors. Allez entre. »

Elle s'écarta. Le jeune homme entra et secoua ses cheveux pleins de neige. Iris rit aux éclats. Drago entra à son tour, et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte.

« Salut Drago !

– Bonjour, Blaise.

– Tu t'appelles Blaise ? demanda Iris. C'est un prénom bizarre, non ? »

Pour une fois, Blaise n'eut rien à répondre. Il regarda la petite fille avec des yeux ronds.

« Euh... Oui, peut-être. »

Hermione étouffa un rire. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

« Tu l'emmènes à la bibliothèque ? lui proposa-t-elle.

– Euh, oui. »

Blaise se débarrassa de son manteau, de son écharpe et de ses gants, et suivit Drago dans l'escalier. Arrivés dans la bibliothèque, ils dérangèrent Pattenrond, roulé en boule dans un canapé. Le chat feula, descendit d'un bond souple du fauteuil et sortit en les snobant royalement.

« Un psychopathe, ce chat, » commenta Blaise.

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Drago remit une bûche et alla s'installer. Blaise, déjà assis, caressait un accoudoir, l'air rêveur.

« C'est plutôt chouette, ici. Je devrais peut-être faire la cour à Granger pour venir plus souvent. »

Drago cilla. Il avait encore en tête les paroles de Potter. Il se sentait un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Granger. Pourtant, il savait que rien ne résistait à la folie de sa tante. C'était un personnage qu'il avait redouté, sans pitié, sadique. Sa soif de sang n'était jamais satisfaite. Plus sa victime souffrait, plus elle prenait son pied. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Bellatrix et sa mère avaient pu être sœurs. Il s'interrogeait même parfois sur leur enfance. Il imaginait très bien, une petite Bellatrix aux cheveux fous, torturer des souris, avec de petits cris de joie, alors que Narcissa regardait le spectacle d'un air pincé et dégoûté.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire mordre, j'espère, » marmonna-t-il simplement.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Bah, il faut savoir prendre des risques. Tiens. »

Il lui lança un paquet aux couleurs bigarrées, fermé d'un nœud en ruban, presque aussi gros. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas une graminée vénéneuse du Botswana, ou je ne sais quelle autre horreur qui aura envie de me tuer comme en cinquième année, hein ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas qu'elle était chatouilleuse, protesta le jeune homme, avec une expression de parfaite innocence. Ce n'était pas de ma faute !

– Ouais, ouais, à d'autres. »

Il défit tout de même le monstrueux nœud de ruban rose vif et déchira avec précaution le papier psychédélique. C'était une boîte à chaussures, on ne peut plus inoffensive, en carton gris. Il l'ouvrit. Il écarta trois couches de papier de soie et son regard tomba sur une écharpe rayée de vert et d'argent et une paire de gants fourrés. Les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait à Poudlard. Une boule lui remonta dans la gorge.

« Je... Merci, murmura-t-il.

– Je me suis dit que ça te plairait, expliqua sobrement Blaise.

– C'est... Parfait. »

Il se sentait incroyablement gêné. Qu'avait-il à offrir en retour ? Il n'avait plus rien.

Des éclats de rire retentirent de l'extérieur. Curieux, Blaise se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Ça dissipa un peu le silence gêné qui s'était installé. Drago respira à fond, posa la boîte sur la table basse et se leva dans un froissement de papier de soie.

« Elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser, » remarqua Blaise.

Drago s'avança. Hermione et Iris étaient sorties. Elles faisaient un bonhomme de neige.

« On y va ? proposa Blaise.

– Je ne sais pas si... Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas ? »

Ils descendirent, enfilèrent leur manteau et sortirent. Drago glissa sur le perron et se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde.

Blaise se pencha, ramassa un peu de neige et cria :

« Eh, Granger ! »

Elle se retourna. Il lança sa boule de neige. Elle para l'attaque, mais pas assez vite pour en éviter une deuxième. De la neige plein les cheveux, elle grogna :

« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça. »

Elle donna un léger coup de baguette, et cinq boules de neige s'élevèrent et foncèrent sur eux. Drago plongea derrière un buisson. Blaise se mit à courir, mais les boules de neige le poursuivait. Il trébucha, s'écroula par terre, et les boules de neige s'écrasèrent sur son nez.

« Pff, c'est de la triche ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire narquois. Mais elle le perdit vite quand une autre boule de neige s'écrasa dans son cou. Iris se cacha derrière le bonhomme de neige en riant.

« Toi aussi, tu es contre moi ? »

Et là, ça dégénéra. Par la force des choses, Drago se retrouva avec Granger. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé ce jeu stupide, il était servi. Blaise prit un malin plaisir à lui balancer boule de neige sur boule de neige. Dos à dos avec Hermione, ils menèrent une attaque combinée, mais se retrouvant encerclés, ils durent courir se mettre à l'abri derrière un massif de plantes bizarres. Une racine mal intentionnée se dressa sur leur chemin, et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, derrière un buisson, garni de petites baies rouges. Granger riait aux éclats.

Mais Drago se figea. Elle était trop proche. Le parfum de sa peau lui chatouillait les narines. Ses cheveux glissaient sur son cou. Son poids pesait sur lui, et il se sentait tout chamboulé. Comme si un séisme de magnitude 9 l'avait secoué de l'intérieur. Il sentait son cœur battre contre le sien. Ou peut-être était-ce le sien qui battait trop fort. Une bouffée de chaleur monta de son ventre et fit griller ses joues.

Et Hermione riait toujours. Ses lèvres l'hypnotisaient.

« Je suis désolée, haleta-t-elle. Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Il déglutit et secoua la tête.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit. Ils se raidirent. A quelques pas d'eux, quelque chose bougeait, au milieu des plantes.

« Tu as entendu ? » demanda Drago.

Elle acquiesça et leva sa baguette.

« Faut le dire si on vous gêne ! s'exclama Blaise. Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça ? »

Granger roula sur le côté et se releva.

« Idiot. »

En attendant, elle était écarlate. Drago se releva à son tour, époussetant la neige sur son pantalon. Il fixa le massif. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était trouvé là. Ce n'était pas rassurant. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un oiseau. Mais il avait l'intuition que c'était pire que ça. On les espionnait dans ce massif. Il croisa le regard préoccupé d'Hermione, et comprit qu'elle pensait comme lui. Blaise et Iris tentèrent bien de relancer la bataille, mais la magie n'était plus là.

« Rentrons. Il fait froid, » fit Granger en frissonnant.

Drago jeta un dernier regard aux buissons, avant de rentrer. La chaleur de la maison lui sauta à la gorge. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau, tandis que Granger lui jetait un sort pour sécher ses vêtements. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, où Hermione servit une tournée de chocolat chaud. Le froid les avait affamé, et c'était franchement délicieux. Iris semblait s'être fait un nouvel ami. Elle ne quittait plus Blaise, qui paraissait l'avoir adoptée.

Drago évitait de regarder la jeune femme. Ce qu'il avait ressenti, dans ce buisson, dépassait l'entendement. C'était fou, absurde. Comment aurait-il pu désirer Granger ? En tout cas, il se sentait incapable de croiser son regard, sans rougir comme un adolescent. Ce qui était une réaction des plus stupides, là encore. Et tout conscient qu'il en était, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille te mettre dehors, prévint Granger, mais il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en ailles.

– Ne fais pas l'hypocrite, Granger, tu as très envie que je m'en aille, ironisa Blaise.

– Sans doute. »

Le jeune homme se leva tout de même et s'apprêta à repartir.

« Dis, tu reviendras, hein ? réclama Iris.

– Mais oui, ma belle. Ne serait-ce que pour embêter ta mère. »

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond et se contenta d'un soupir.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand il sortit. Iris lui fit de grands signes d'au-revoir, auxquels il répondit avec un enthousiasme enfantin. Puis il disparut, et avec lui, les dernières étincelles de la magie de Noël.


	7. Chapitre 6 - La tyrannique Hermione

Bonjour tout le monde !

De retour pour de nouvelles aventures ( c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... ).

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ( ceux qui ont l'habitude, comme ceux qui viennent d'arriver ) :** chapou69**, **Miss Plume Acide**, **Charliee3216**, **Abgrund**, **Selonia**, **Sofia Delmon** ( je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. J'aime bien imaginer Harry un peu maladroit, je trouve que ça lui va bien, même s'il envoie des gens peu recommandables chez Hermione... Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises ) et **Renate** ( Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas si ce que je fait est extraordinaire, mais je suis plus que ravie que le résultat te rende si enthousiaste. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil et j'espère que la suite va te convaincre de suivre l'histoire jusqu'au bout. Bises ) C'est bien simple, je vous adore ! Quand on a des lecteurs aussi motivés et chaleureux, on a juste envie de continuer à écrire et à partager. Merci à tous.

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer :_ une minute de silence pour JK Rowling qui a tout inventé...

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**La tyrannique Hermione Granger**

Le week-end terminé, la vie reprit son cours. Iris était en vacances, mais c'était bien la seule. Drago se retrouva donc promu au rang de baby-sitter attitré de la petite fille, dès lundi soir. Le jeune homme apprit vite que ça n'impliquait pas grand-chose. Iris savait très bien s'occuper toute seule, et il fut à peine dérangé. Il se contentait de la surveiller, s'assurant qu'elle ne se faisait pas mal. D'ailleurs, elle lui apprit même à se servir de la télévision, qui trônait dans un coin du salon.

Mais le mardi soir, Hermione rentra du travail, furieuse. Même Iris comprit qu'il valait mieux se taire. Granger embrassa sa petite tête blonde et alla fulminer toute seule, dans son bureau. De temps à autre, un bruit rageur traversait les murs, et Drago et Iris échangeaient un regard, perplexe pour l'un, inquiet pour l'autre. Elle en sortit une heure plus tard, passablement calmée et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas...enfin, pas vraiment. Elle se figea sur le seuil, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés.

Drago était aux fourneaux, occupé à tourner une cuillère en bois dans une casserole fumante, Iris près de lui, juchée sur une chaise, le tout sous le regard vigilant de Pattenrond, posté très dignement sur une chaise.

« Tourne encore, ça va coller, sinon, ordonna la fillette.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, à ton avis ? »

La petite fille se retourna et adressa un grand sourire à sa mère. Elle avait de la sauce tomate sur le menton, et de la farine dans les cheveux.

« Tu as vu, on a fait un gâteau ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago se retourna. Il vit Granger baisser les yeux sur la table où refroidissait fièrement, au milieu d'une mare de farine, le gâteau au chocolat un peu trop cuit qu'ils avaient fait dans l'après-midi.

« J'ai dû franchir une brèche dimensionnelle sans m'en rendre compte, marmonna-t-elle.

– Drago ! La sauce ! » cria Iris.

Le jeune homme se retourna et jura.

« Pas de gros mots, Drago, » gronda sévèrement Iris.

Il se retint de lui envoyer une réplique ironique et se brûla en retirant la casserole du feu. Granger reprit ses esprits. Elle s'avança, récupéra la casserole, coupa le gaz, et nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette.

Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur à la vaisselle qui s'entassait dans l'évier.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, avoua-t-elle.

– Tu avais l'air... Hum... Disons, occupée. On a voulu t'aider, se justifia Drago. Mais je tiens à te dire que ta fille a des tendances dirigistes un peu trop développées pour son âge. »

Le regard d'Hermione balaya la cuisine, passant des casseroles de pâtes et de sauce tomate dans un coin, au gâteau dans un autre.

« C'est... gentil. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. »

Il haussa les épaules. Un mince sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

« Promis, ça ne se reproduira plus.

– Je me disais aussi. »

Elle donna un coup de baguette. La vaisselle commença à se faire toute seule, à grand renfort d'eau et de mousse, tandis qu'assiettes, verres et couverts venaient se poser avec grâce sur la table, nettoyée par magie.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Drago, c'était plutôt bon. Il n'avait jamais fait la cuisine avant. En fait, heureusement qu'Iris était là, sinon il aurait mis le feu à la maison. Mais ce n'était pas plus difficile que de faire une potion.

En tout cas, ça avait proprement douché la colère d'Hermione.

« Tu as vu comme c'est bon, Maman ? demanda Iris, la bouche pleine de sa troisième part de gâteau.

– Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, mon ange. Mais oui, c'est très bon. »

Drago était pensif.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour te mettre dans un tel état ? » demanda-t-il, alors que Granger débarrassait la table.

Elle se retourna.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Il lui tira la langue.

« Mon assistant m'a lâchée, expliqua-t-elle. Cet imbécile de Fabian a décidé de prendre un congé exceptionnel d'une durée indéterminée pour, je cite : " se remettre de la tyrannie de sa supérieure durant ces dernières semaines particulièrement éprouvantes ". Et évidemment, personne n'a été fichu de le lui refuser, c'est le neveu du Ministre. »

Sa voix montait crescendo. Elle dut fermer les yeux et serrer les poings pour se calmer.

« Je suis déjà débordée. Mon patron me donne tout ce qu'il ne veut pas faire, autrement dit, toutes les affaires délicates. Ce n'est pas facile à gérer. Les pressions sont innombrables. J'en ai par-dessus la tête. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à trier tout ça. Je ne peux pas tout faire toute seule. »

Elle s'effondra sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. On aurait dit que tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

« Maman, tu viens ? »

Iris, pieds nus, attendait devant la porte, sa peluche ( qui s'appelait Citrouille, en fait ) serrée contre elle.

« J'arrive, trésor. »

Elle se leva.

« Mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je fasse avec quelques temps. A moins que tu... »

Elle s'interrompit. Son regard brun s'arrêta sur lui avec une lueur calculatrice qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Un mauvais pressentiment le gagna. Elle ne comptait tout de même pas... Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres.

« N'y pense pas, Granger !

– Combien de langues parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne pas se faire enrôler contre son gré. Elle lui jeta un regard menaçant et sa baguette crépita. Il soupira.

« Trois. »

Elle eut une moue dubitative.

« Bon, on fera avec.

– Granger ! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à …

– C'est une solution temporaire. Et vois ça comme un moyen de te réintégrer à la société. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te nourrir à ne rien faire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

Il lui jeta une œillade meurtrière. Elle ajouta :

« Et puis, tu sais, ça fait bien sur un CV d'avoir travaillé pour la directrice-adjointe du département de la Collaboration Magique Internationale. »

Et elle tourna les talons.

Le lendemain, Drago se trouvait embarqué pour le Ministère, à contrecœur. Le hall ressemblait toujours à une ruche. Il vit des sorciers de la maintenance, en robe bleu, coller des affiches animées sur les volets des guichets d'accueil.

Cette fois, elle l'emmena directement au niveau 5. Ils croisèrent une délégation de sorciers pygmées congolais qui lui arrivaient à peine à la taille, puis Granger orienta une jeune femme au visage d'ange, qui parlait une langue bizarre, tout en sons rauques et grognements. De plus en plus bizarre.

Granger poussa une porte vitrée. Juste à côté, sur le mur, une plaque de cuivre gravée indiquait :

_Département de la Collaboration Magique Internationale_

_Hermione Granger_

_Directrice-Adjointe_

Ils entrèrent. C'était une espèce de salle d'attente, éclairée d'une fausse fenêtre. Une demi-douzaine de chaises élégantes s'alignait contre le mur. Un bureau se dressait face à la porte. Au-dessus, une pendule étrange égrenait les secondes. Sur la droite, une autre porte devait mener au bureau de Granger. Au mur, une sorcière volait de tableau en tableau, survolant tour à tour, les pyramides d'Égypte, la Grande Muraille de Chine, le Machu Pichu, la Vallée de la Mort, le Taj Mahal et Stonehenge.

La jeune femme avança vers le bureau, au fond de la pièce. Elle jeta un œil à ce qui s'y trouvait tout en marmonnant :

« Quel foutoir, ici. »

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle lui désigna une pile de dossiers sur un coin du bureau.

« Ce sont les dossiers en cours. J'aimerais que tu te mettes au courant. »

Autrement dit, il allait passer la journée à lire de la paperasse. Super ! Elle tira une série de tiroirs avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

« Là, ce sont les papiers à classer. Il y aura aussi mon courrier à trier et mon carnet de rendez-vous à tenir à jour. Je te laisse t'installer, je vais chercher ton contrat. »

Et elle repartit. Drago passa de l'autre côté du bureau. Il observa l'accumulation monstrueuse de travail et se demanda où il allait pouvoir pêcher la patience de tout traiter. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil tournant et prit, sans grande envie, le premier dossier de la pile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Potter entra dans le bureau.

« Salut, Fabian, est-ce que... Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Drago leva le nez d'une mauvaise traduction d'une lettre d'excuse russe et répondit :

« Excellente question, que je me pose depuis que je suis arrivé, figure-toi. Il paraît que je suis le nouvel assistant de Granger. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a décidé. »

Potter grimaça. Mauvais signe.

« Bon courage.

– C'est censé me remonter le moral ? »

Des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans le couloir, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

« Mais enfin, miss Granger, il faut que vous compreniez que nous ne pouvons pas embaucher Drago Malefoy. Que dirait l'opinion ?

– Je me contrefiche de l'opinion ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Granger, suivie de deux hommes, l'un d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux blancs, essayait de faire entendre raison à Hermione, l'autre la quarantaine, le maintien fier et arrogant, observait la discussion.

La jeune femme fit volte-face et affronta du regard le plus jeune.

« La qualité de mon travail ne dépend pas de l'opinion. Et sachez que si votre neveu n'avait pas déserté, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui trouver un remplaçant en catastrophe ! »

A ce moment là, Potter crut bon d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère.

« Euh, Hermione, ce n'est peut-être pas... »

Mais le mal était fait. L'homme la dévisagea froidement. Elle croisa les bras, les yeux pleins de défi.

« Savez-vous bien à qui vous parlez ? Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer. »

Elle lui tourna le dos.

« Eh bien, allez-y, monsieur le Ministre. Mais à qui refilerez-vous tout le sale boulot ?

– Il y a d'autres personnes compétentes. »

Elle se retourna guère impressionnée. De son côté, Drago trouvait que ça allait trop loin. Malgré la haute estime qu'il avait de lui-même, il ne méritait pas qu'elle foute en l'air sa carrière. Et visiblement, Potter pensait comme lui. Il jetait des regards désespérés à Granger, qui les ignora superbement.

« Très bien, vous aurez ma lettre de démission ce soir. »

L'autre homme jeta un regard épouvanté au Ministre.

« D'abord ce scandale au sujet de la prison, maintenant cela. Vous jouez avec le feu, miss Granger.

– Et vous, avec mes nerfs. »

Le même sourire en coin apparut sur leur visage. Drago trouva ça très très effrayant. C'était comme si un combat sans merci, un combat de fauves, se déroulait dans la pièce, sans que personne ne bouge. On aurait sans peine pu suivre le fil qui reliait leur regard.

« Vous savez vous y prendre pour avoir ce que vous voulez, glissa le Ministre. Vous auriez dû aller à Serpentard.

– On me l'a déjà proposé. Mais où aurais-je trouvé le courage de vous tenir tête ? »

Il sourit pour de bon, et d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un parchemin, couvert de fines lignes manuscrites.

« Votre contrat.

– Je vous remercie, monsieur le Ministre.

– Vous avez déjà songé à faire de la politique ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

– Avouez que ça vous ferait peur. »

Potter, l'autre homme et Drago s'entre-regardèrent. La scène était surréaliste. Drago se souvint du mépris qui couvait dans la voix de Granger quand elle lui avait parlé du Ministre. N'aurait-elle pas dû l'ignorer, plutôt que de le provoquer ?

« Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos dossiers. Monsieur Faulkner, n'oubliez pas la réception des ambassadeurs iraniens à dix heures.

– Évidemment, monsieur le Ministre.

– Bonne journée. »

Et Renald Hawkins sortit. Granger, très satisfaite d'elle-même, se tourna vers Drago.

« Mais enfin, miss Granger, quelle mouche vous a piquée ? s'écria Faulkner. Vous en prendre au Ministre ? Ma parole, vous êtes devenue folle ? Vous auriez pu vous retrouver à Azkaban.

– Je suis d'accord, approuva Potter.

– Moi aussi, » ajouta Drago.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

« J'ai assuré ma santé mentale, ça devrait vous suffire. Tiens, tu signes...ici. »

Elle déroula le parchemin chèrement gagné devant Drago et indiqua une ligne en pointillés, tout en bas. Drago hésita une fraction de seconde. Elle lui envoya un regard menaçant et il se mit à la recherche d'une plume.

« Sérieusement, Hermione, reprit Potter. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

– Mais bien sûr que c'est un jeu. Lui, il joue. Il faut juste savoir bluffer comme lui, ou s'écraser.

– Dis, quand il parlait de Serpentard, et que tu as dit que... » commença Drago.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oui, le Choixpeau avait envisagé de m'y mettre. Il paraît que je suis ambitieuse et rusée, mais j'étais trop téméraire.

– Je vous en prie, miss Granger, par Merlin, ne refaites plus jamais ça ! » s'exclama Faulkner.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit le contrat dûment signé. Il le prit brusquement avec un grognement, et retourna à ses occupations.

« Hawkins ne respecte que ceux qui lui tiennent tête, pensa-t-elle à haute voix, le regard fixé sur la porte. La compétition l'excite. Tout est calculé dans son discours. Il ne faut jamais lâcher prise, ne jamais lui laisser la moindre faille à exploiter. »

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Potter.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle à Potter.

Il acquiesça et la suivit dans son bureau.

« Granger ! l'arrêta Drago. Je...

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et lui lança :

« Ne me remercie pas, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend. Regarde le dossier E 494 Rus d'abord. C'est le plus urgent. J'ai un paquet qui devrait bientôt arriver des archives, réceptionne-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Et la porte claqua dans son dos.

Drago songea que Granger devait être schizophrène. Ou quelque chose comme ça. La femme qu'il voyait à la maison, qui préparait le repas, s'occupait d'Iris et jouait avec elle, n'avait rien à voir avec cette machine à travailler, frondeuse, provocante et agressive, quand on remettait en cause la qualité de son travail. Il eut presque l'impression... de se voir lui-même à Poudlard. Une carapace de méchanceté et d'ironie pour cacher un mal être persistant. Mais tenir tête au Ministre ? L'homme le plus puissant du monde magique britannique ? Elle avait risqué sa tête et pourquoi ? Pour l'embaucher officiellement, lui, un détenu d'Azkaban fraîchement sorti de prison. C'était du délire. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de Granger.

Potter sortit du bureau une poignée de minutes plus tard.

« Bon courage, Malefoy. Elle n'est vraiment pas facile au travail, lui glissa-t-il avant de sortir.

– Ça, je crois que j'avais remarqué, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

– Malefoy ! Dossier E 2 589 F ! »

Il ferma les yeux. Le cauchemar commençait.

Trois heures plus tard, il ne s'étonnait plus de la demande de congé exceptionnel du précédent assistant de Granger. Il fallait fouiller dans des cartons d'archives poussiéreux, classer des rapports, les rédiger parfois, ne pas louper les notes de service, gérer les éventuels conflits de juridiction entre départements, trier un courrier que dix hiboux n'auraient pas suffi à porter, il dut apprendre à matriculer des dossiers, chose qui ne devait rien au hasard, contrairement aux apparences, bref, un calvaire.

Il trimait comme un elfe de maison, mais ça ne semblait jamais aller assez vite pour la jeune femme. La porte de son bureau, restée ouverte, laissait filer des notes de service, et des ordres aussi, à une cadence infernale.

« Dossier E 102 Rus ! »

La pile de dossier en cours s'effondra. Drago se retint d'envoyer son poing cogner contre le mur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ferma les yeux et s'exhorta au calme. Un étau lui comprimait le crâne. Il retrouva le dossier en question. D'un pas rageur, il alla jusqu'au bureau de Granger. C'était un bureau on ne peut plus impersonnel. Des murs blancs. Une armoire en fer. Un bureau d'acajou, qui disparaissait sous la paperasse. Et juste une photo au mur. Iris, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, dans les bras d'Hermione.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Esclave ! » gronda-t-il.

Elle leva le nez de ses dossiers. Son regard le cloua sur place à travers ses lunettes.

« Si tu étais vraiment mon esclave, je te ferais faire mon boulot en plus, et je m'occuperais de choses bien plus intéressantes. D'autres revendications ?

– Mais Granger, ce n'est plus du travail, c'est de l'acharnement !

– Eh bien, va dire ça à ce cher Vilnius Faulkner, qui me refile tous les dossiers sensibles qu'il ne se sent pas capable de traiter ! Mon dossier, s'il te paît. »

Il le jeta sur le bureau. Une volée de feuilles s'éparpilla sur le bureau et elle lui jeta un regard inquiétant.

« Il te faudrait au moins deux assistants, Granger. On ne peut pas gérer les problèmes liés à la politique internationale à deux. »

Peu à peu, il s'était rendu compte de la position délicate dans laquelle Hermione se trouvait. Le Ministre de la Magie menait une sorte de politique de prestige, mais il se heurtait à la méfiance des ministères étrangers, et c'était à elle de désamorcer les conflits, en plus des affaires délicates de contrebande et de réseaux illicites. Toutes les plaintes et les difficultés que rencontraient la section britannique de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers et l'Organisation internationale du Commerce magique remontaient vers elle. Elle soupira.

« Sur le fond, je suis d'accord. Mais c'est déjà difficile d'en avoir un.

– Tu ne peux pas refaire une crise au Ministre ? Ironisa-t-il.

– Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, sourit-elle. Il faut savoir s'arrêter. »

Elle replongea dans son dossier, dictant en même temps des notes à une plume à papote bleu nuit. Il soupira. Il faudrait qu'il fasse avec.

« Il n'y a pas une machine à café, quelque part ? s'enquit-il.

– A droite, au fond du couloir, première porte à gauche. Regarde dans le premier tiroir de ton bureau, il doit y avoir quelques noises. »

Il hésita à lui demander si elle en voulait un, mais il se dit qu'avec tout ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer, elle pourrait bien aller chercher son café toute seule.

Il suivit ses instructions. Il n'y avait personne, et c'était tant mieux. Même si la nouvelle de son entrée au Ministère, en tant qu'assistant d'Hermione Granger avait dû faire le tour du service, il se voyait mal affronter le regard ahuri ou paniqué des autres membres du bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et cinq noises en moins, nanti d'une tasse de café noir corsé non sucré, il retrouva son bureau. Une pile de lettres, estampillées au sceau du Ministère, à déposer à la volière, niveau 1, y avait fait son apparition.

« C'est reparti, » soupira-t-il.

Petit à petit, il s'organisa. Il dut ranger complètement le bureau pour ça, mais dès le milieu de l'après-midi, il ne cherchait plus où son prédécesseur avait pu ranger les rapports à envoyer, les formulaires de dépose de plainte, ou les modèles de rapports et lettres officielles. La fréquentation du bureau de Granger était quasiment inexistante. Quelques rendez-vous prévus de longue date, tout au plus.

Vers quatre heures, quelqu'un entra. Drago leva le nez et le reconnut tout de suite. Sa présence était glaçante. Comme si entrait avec lui un intense courant d'air froid. C'était l'homme avec Granger, le jour où on l'avait fait sortir d'Azkaban. Un certain Daren. L'impression de menace que Drago ressentit était la même que la première fois. Cet homme était dangereux. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être quelque chose dans son maintien ou dans son regard polaire. Il se planta devant le bureau de Drago, droit comme la justice.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? »

Sa voix glaciale et autoritaire lui déplut tout de suite.

« Je travaille comme assistant de miss Granger depuis ce matin, » expliqua Drago, tout aussi froidement.

Quelque chose brilla dans le regard de l'autre.

« Dossier E 2 035 Fr ! »

Ah, la voix douce et tendre de Granger... Drago ignora son visiteur et commença à chercher dans les dossiers en cours.

L'homme toussa.

« Je voudrais voir miss Granger.

– Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'Hermione n'avait plus de rendez-vous jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Mais il ne résista pas à la tentation de le faire mariner. L'autre eut un claquement de langue déplaisant.

« Non, mais...

– Miss Granger est très occupée, en ce moment. Vous devriez repasser plus tard, » glissa sournoisement Drago.

Aussitôt, l'homme asséna ses poings sur le bureau, mitraillant le jeune homme du regard. Des feuilles volantes s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, mais Drago n'y prit pas garde. Ce regard le transperçait. Sa voix était sifflante, comme celle d'un serpent.

« Écoutez-moi bien, je...

– Malefoy, ce dossier, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? gronda Granger en sortant de son bureau. Oh, bonjour Daren. »

A cet instant, il l'aurait bénie. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que l'autre comptait ajouter. Ça suffisait amplement comme ça. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était revu dans sa cellule d'Azkaban.

L'expression de l'homme s'adoucit. Il se retourna pour la dévisager. Quand il s'adressa à elle, sa voix était presque tendre.

« Hermione, j'aurais voulu vous parler, mais votre... assistant, s'obstine à refuser. »

Il avait dit assistant comme si c'était une insulte. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai fait que dire que tu étais très occupée, » protesta-t-il.

Le regard d'Hermione passa de l'un à l'autre.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison, finit-elle par déclarer. Je suis navrée, Daren, mais je n'ai pas une seconde à moi. Nous discuterons plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent. Malefoy, dossier E 2 035 Fr, tout de suite ! Bonne fin de journée, Daren. »

Et elle retourna dans son bureau. Le visage de l'homme se ferma. Il envoya une œillade assassine à Drago, et sortit rageusement de la pièce.

Aussitôt, le sentiment d'oppression qui pesait sur le jeune homme s'évapora. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Pourtant, la façon qu'il avait de parler à Granger l'intriguait. C'était presque... de la vénération. C'était un peu effrayant, en fait. Qu'y avait-il entre ces deux-là ?

Il farfouilla dans les dossiers, avant de se faire de nouveau incendier par la jeune femme.

Puis ce fut relativement calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une note de service file à travers la pièce. Sa pointe acérée visa son œil, si vite qu'il s'en fallut d'un cheveu qu'elle ne le crève. Drago se douta que cela signifiait que c'était urgent. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une note lui était personnellement adressée.

_Malefoy, j'ai besoin de voir Hermione tout de suite. Arrange-toi pour qu'il n'y ait personne, j'arrive. C'est __très__ urgent. Potter._

Ça, c'était nouveau. Il se leva, traversa la pièce et passa la tête dans le bureau de Granger. La paperasse s'accumulait tellement devant elle, qu'on ne voyait plus que le sommet de sa plume à papote bleu, à qui elle dictait un rapport.

« Granger, Potter veut te voir. Il dit que c'est urgent. »

Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis la pile de dossier devant elle s'envola et elle leva les yeux. Il secoua la note. Elle retira ses lunettes, agacée.

« S'il dit que c'est urgent... » grogna-t-elle.

De toute façon, Potter ne lui laissa pas le choix. Deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrait en claquant. Potter entra en trombe dans le bureau, une enveloppe en kraft sous le bras, mit Drago à la porte sans un mot et s'enferma avec Hermione.

Ils restèrent là-dedans un bon quart d'heure. Le murmure rapide de leur conversation ronronnait vaguement, un peu inquiétant. Mais Drago n'en saisit pas un seul mot. Il n'y eut pas d'éclats de voix, pas d'éclats de rire. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent quand on mettait Potter et Granger ensemble.

Ils sortirent tous deux en même temps, la mine préoccupée. Potter n'avait plus son enveloppe en kraft. Mais il faisait tournoyer sa baguette, d'un geste nerveux.

« Drago, annule tous mes rendez-vous de demain, s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Elle oubliait d'être autoritaire et de l'appeler Malefoy. Il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« Tous ?

– Tous. »

Drago jeta un œil à l'agenda. Sept entrevues à annuler, et pas des moins importantes. Il se passait quelque chose de très grave. Granger prenait son boulot très au sérieux. Elle n'aurait jamais décommandé pour une affaire minime, quelle qu'elle soit. Qu'avait donc pu lui annoncer Potter, qui soit si urgent pour prendre le pas sur des affaires en cours depuis des mois ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Potter se tourna vers Granger, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle le coupa.

« Non, Harry. Il faut lui dire. De toute façon, je l'emmène. »

Potter acquiesça, résigné. Drago le plaignit. Il avait l'ait dépassé par les événements, et il comprenait parfaitement ce que cela pouvait avoir de frustrant. Tournoyer comme une épave, entraînée dans un tourbillon incessant. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda Drago.

– A Paris. Il y a eu un nouvel assassinat, revendiqué par l'Ange »

En France ? Il haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi donc leur déséquilibré ce serait-il déplacé de l'autre côté de la Manche ? Ça devait mettre pas mal des hypothèses de Potter à l'eau. Il n'y avait pas eu de Mangemorts, là-bas. Ou alors...

« A Paris ? Mais... Ça ne dépend pas du Ministère français ? »

Potter soupira.

« Techniquement, si. Mais de un, on est déjà sur l'enquête, ils vont donc avoir besoin de nous. Et de deux, la victime est britannique. On a besoin d'Hermione pour obtenir l'autorisation de travailler là-bas.

– Et il y a vraiment besoin d'aller à Paris pour ça ? s'étonna Drago.

– Tu comprendras quand on y sera, » se renfrogna la jeune femme.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau. Potter fit un mouvement pour partir à son tour, mais Drago l'arrêta, saisi d'une brusque angoisse.

« Attends, Potter. Qui est-ce qui a été tué ? »

Le jeune homme regarda vers la porte du bureau de Granger, indécis.

« Pansy Parkinson. »


	8. Chapitre 7 - Intermède parisien

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre du week-end ( un petit hommage à ma ville d'adoption... Je lui devais bien ça ) Encore un immense merci à tous les revieweurs **chapou69** et **Abgrund** entre autres. Mais aussi **mlle x** ( je suis enchantée de ta confiance en moi, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ) et** XDrayXMioneX** (Voici le nouveau chapitre ; ) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ).

Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours agréable à lire.

Bises

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Intermède parisien**

Il était six heures du matin, quand Hermione et Drago transplanèrent. Ils traversèrent le grand hall du Ministère désert, qui dans l'obscurité, avait quelque chose de grandiose et d'effrayant à la fois. Les claquements réguliers des escarpins de Granger semblaient résonner interminablement.

Potter était déjà là. Il tenait à la main une vieille brosse à dents qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. La jeune femme l'embrassa.

« On attend du monde ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, j'ai trois hommes qui doivent venir avec nous. Les papiers ?

– J'ai réussi à les avoir hier. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas trop tard. On part à quelle heure ? »

Potter consulta sa montre.

« Dans dix minutes. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, et ils prirent leur mal en patience. A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Drago vit Potter devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Il jetait des regards de plus en plus fréquents à sa montre. Finalement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Trois silhouettes floues émergèrent de l'obscurité. Leurs traits se précisèrent, et dans la pénombre, leur visage avait quelque chose de redoutable. Potter les salua un peu froidement. Dans le lot, Drago reconnut l'Auror Blake, chargé de les accompagner lorsque Granger et lui avaient été sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'excusèrent pour le retard. Alors, la brosse à dent se mit à palpiter d'une lueur bleutée. Ils s'y accrochèrent et Potter commença le décompte :

« Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... »

Drago sentit soudain un crochet le tirer par le nombril et l'aspirer dans une spirale de couleurs confuse. Le coude de Granger lui rentra dans les côtes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre.

Il retrouva le sol directement sur les genoux. L'endroit était désert. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite étendue d'herbe. Pas très loin, la lumière d'un lampadaire ou de phares de voiture éclairait par intermittence les squelettes dénudés d'une rangée d'arbres. Un jardin public. Il avait dû pleuvoir. Ça sentait la terre mouillée à plein nez, et ses genoux étaient humides et couverts de boue. Il râla. Il détestait la saleté.

« Malefoy, ce n'est pas le moment de te faire remarquer, » rouspéta Potter.

Les trois autres Aurors rirent sous cape. Drago les foudroya du regard. Sans un mot, Hermione agita sa baguette et il se retrouva au sec. Il vit le phare de la Tour Eiffel tourner comme un gyrophare sur la ville. De l'autre côté, se dressait la masse imposante du dôme du Panthéon, éclairé comme en plein jour.

Leur petit groupe se mit en marche. Après quelques mètres, ils se trouvèrent coincés derrière une haute grille de fer forgé. Potter jeta un œil aux alentours, et d'un "alohmora", dévérouilla l'entrée. Ils traversèrent un grand boulevard et prirent une petite rue de traverse. Là, sous le néon aguicheur d'une banque encore fermée, deux hommes leur firent signe.

Ils étaient vêtus d'une longue cape bleu nuit, brodée au fil d'argent, d'un M gothique surplombé de trois étoiles. Ils les rejoignirent en quelques enjambées.

« Auror Potter, je présume ? s'assura l'un, un grand blond au nez en bec d'aigle. Inspecteur Tréguier, et voici mon adjoint, l'inspecteur Servat. Nous sommes chargés de l'enquête. Vous avez bien reçu les données ? »

Il avait une voix rocailleuse, teintée d'un très fort accent français. Ses yeux gris, perçants comme ceux d'un faucon, allaient d'une personne à l'autre avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Potter acquiesça.

« Vous avez rendez-vous avec monsieur Darchambeau dans une quinzaine de minutes, continua Servat, un homme sec, aux cheveux bruns et drus et aux yeux d'une étrange teinte jaunâtre. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. »

A la grande surprise des Aurors et de Drago ( en fait, il n'y avait que Granger pour ne pas être surprise ), ils n'allèrent nulle part. D'un coup de baguette, Tréguier souleva une plaque d'égout métallique à leurs pieds, et s'y faufila, suivit de son adjoint. Hermione les suivit sans hésiter, mais Drago surprit le regard perplexe que Potter échangea avec l'un des Aurors. Ils se glissèrent à leur suite.

Une odeur bizarre prit Drago à la gorge. Il faisait noir comme dans un four là-dedans, et la faible lueur que projetait les baguettes d'Hermione, Servat et Tréguier suffisait à peine à éclairer un périmètre de deux mètres alentours. Ils se trouvaient sur un étroit trottoir pavé et crasseux, le long d'une rigole. Un liquide non identifié y coulait en clapotant.

Une fois que le dernier Auror fut descendu, les deux Français glissèrent un jeton, qui scintilla une seconde à la lueur des baguettes, dans une entaille du mur. Aussitôt, les briques pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes en ronflant, s'écartèrent, livrant passage à une belle porte de bois clair à double battant, ornée de clous dorés. Les portes s'ouvrirent sans un bruit.

Et Drago eut l'impression d'entrer dans un des grands hôtels parisiens au faste un peu surannée. Un lourd lustre à pendeloques de cristal pendait au plafond. Il y avait des moulures et des corniches torturées, dorées à l'or fin, sur tous les murs. Des tapis rouges couvraient le sol. Un imposant escalier de marbre menait à une galerie, ponctuée de colonnes antiques. Des guichets d'accueil aux volets de bronze doré et travaillé s'appuyaient aux murs. L'agitation était aussi intense qu'au Ministère londonien. Il y avait des gens partout.

Tréguier et Servat s'approchèrent d'un guichet. Une sorcière aux cheveux d'un joli blond vénitien, au décolleté pigeonnant, se limait les ongles, en vérifiant son maquillage dans un petit miroir de poche. Tréguier toussota.

« C'est pour quoi ? marmonna-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

– Marianne ! »

La jeune femme daigna enfin les regarder.

« Oh, bonjour Thomas. »

Elle fixait Servat avec un sourire charmeur, en ignorant délibérément les autres. Ledit Thomas leva les yeux au plafond et soupira lourdement.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant, grogna-t-il. On a besoin de six badges d'entrée visiteurs. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Tout de suite ! »

Elle s'exécuta avec une lenteur exaspérante. L'opération terminée, ils se détournèrent. Marianne vit Drago et lui adressa un sourire intéressé. Mal à l'aise, il rattrapa le petit groupe et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il y avait quelque chose de vulgaire chez cette jeune femme.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans la galerie. Des dizaines de portes s'alignaient. Tréguier en ouvrit une. Un escalier durement éclairé s'enfonçait dans le sol. Ils descendirent et finalement, se trouvèrent face à une nouvelle porte.

« A toi de jouer, ma grande, » souffla Potter à Hermione.

Elle grimaça. Même les deux Français avaient l'air désolés pour elle.

Elle avança la main pour frapper mais se ravisa. Elle attrapa le bras de Drago.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Elle frappa et entra, sans attendre la réponse.

Le bureau dans lequel ils entrèrent était assez grand, et entièrement blanc. Plus impersonnel encore que celui de Granger. Derrière une massive table de travail, un petit homme au crâne rond et à l'imposante moustache les regarda arriver, l'air hostile. Drago le trouva d'emblée très antipathique.

« Mademoiselle Guerangé.

– Granger, corrigea-t-elle. Bonjour, monsieur Darchambeau.

– Vous venez encore jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure ? »

Il parlait très vite, très nerveusement et même si Drago comprenait le français, il eut du mal à suivre. Sans y être invitée, Hermione s'avança et s'assit devant le bureau.

« Je viens à cause de cette affaire de meurtre. Pansy Parkinson... »

Le français de Granger était impeccable, sans le moindre accent. Le petit homme ricana.

« Vous voulez nous voler nos assassinats, maintenant ?

– Mais ça n'a rien d'un assassinat ordinaire.

– Écoutez, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises. Cette affaire concerne le Ministère français et rien ne vous autorise à vous en mêler. Au revoir. »

A ce moment, Drago comprit mieux la répulsion qu'inspirait cet homme. Il était infect, en fait, avec des capacités d'écoute proches du néant. Granger serra les dents. Mais sa voix, quoiqu'un peu froide, ne laissa rien paraître de son irritation.

« Je ne crois pas. Cette affaire concerne mes services plus que les vôtres. La victime est une de mes compatriotes. Et sachez que le Ministère britannique tient à ce que la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire, avec ou sans votre aval. »

Le visage rouge, Darchambeau se leva.

« Je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton ! fulmina-t-il. Nos services de police sont on ne peut plus efficaces. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous !

– Alors expliquez-moi pour quelle obscure raison le dossier de cette affaire a atterri entre mes mains. »

Elle fit un geste discret à Drago qui s'empressa de tendre la chemise de carton rouge vif, envoyée la veille, contenant les pièces et rapports de l'affaire. Il ne saisissait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là. A moins que Granger n'ait besoin d'un soutien psychologique pour affronter l'abominable petit homme de la Collaboration magique française.

Elle s'éventa avec le dossier d'un geste négligent. Darchambeau vira au violet. C'était un curieux phénomène, que Drago n'avait jamais observé ailleurs.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? » hurla-t-il.

Les pointes de ses moustaches frémissaient de fureur.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de vous introduire dans nos affaires ? De nous voler nos dossiers ?

– Je ne me permets rien du tout, » coupa Hermione.

Darchambeau la fixa d'un regard tueur.

« Ce sont vos services de police si efficaces qui nous l'ont envoyé, pas plus tard qu'hier, » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Le petit homme ne répondit rien, mais Drago vit bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je n'ai besoin que d'une signature sur la convention de collaboration.

– Je croyais que mon aval ne comptait pas, persifla-t-il.

– Je tiens juste à m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

– C'est vous le problème ! »

Il sentit Hermione se tendre à ses côtés, lutter contre la colère qui la gagnait.

« Il est inutile de s'énerver, je pense, » intervint-t-il.

Il parlait d'une voix légèrement hésitante. Son français était un peu rouillé, et il butait sur certaines syllabes.

« Il y a quatre Aurors et deux de vos inspecteurs qui attendent derrière cette porte, poursuivit-il. Nos Aurors sont sur l'affaire depuis plusieurs mois. L'enquête avancerait plus vite, et nous perdons du temps. »

Le regard meurtrier de Darchambeau se braqua sur lui.

« On ne vous a rien demandé à vous ! »

La main d'Hermione trouva son poignet. Juste à temps. Il aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans la face rouge et exorbitée du petit homme.

« Monsieur Darchambeau, commença-t-elle d'une voix tendue, entendons-nous bien : je détesterais faire cela, mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde si vous persistez à faire des difficultés. Une signature, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Autrement, je serai obligée de faire intervenir le Ministre de la Magie britannique, et monsieur Langlade, évidemment. »

La mention de monsieur Langlade, Ministre de la Magie français et connu pour son intransigeance en cas de faute professionnelle, sembla faire son effet sur Darchambeau. Il souffla comme un taureau furieux, rouge comme une écrevisse. Il affronta Granger du regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir, piocha un formulaire qu'il commença à remplir de mauvaise grâce.

« Combien de temps restez-vous ?

– Le temps nécessaire, répondit froidement Hermione.

– Je vous laisse trois heures. Après ça, je ne veux plus vous voir. Ni vous, ni vos hommes. »

C'était vraiment court en temps. Trois heures. Il faudrait que Potter s'en contente. Trois heures, c'était déjà une victoire en soi. La jeune femme signa à son tour et récupéra le précieux document.

Ils sortirent et sentant la tension s'évanouir, s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement contre la porte du bureau. Le petit groupe d'Aurors et de policiers les observèrent avec une compassion non feinte.

« C'était comment ? demanda Potter.

– Abominable, répondit Drago.

– Comme d'habitude, » ajouta Hermione.

Elle tendit le parchemin à Potter qui le détailla avec attention.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Drago à la jeune femme.

– Qui Darchambeau ? Aujourd'hui, c'était pire que d'habitude. Mais sinon, il faut toujours négocier, marchander.

– Avec un caractère pareil, il est fait pour déclencher les guerres, pas pour les éviter. Comment un bonhomme pareil a pu atterrir à la Collaboration magique ?

– Ça fait trois ans que je me pose la question, soupira-t-elle.

– Trois heures ! » s'écria Potter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il tenait son parchemin à bout de bras, comme s'il allait soudain se mettre à brûler.

« C'est une blague ?

– C'est trop court, commenta Tréguier. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions en trois heures ? »

La jeune femme soupira.

« La prochaine fois, vous irez parlementer, si ça ne vous suffit pas. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir.

– Et ce n'était pas gagné, » ajouta Drago.

Les Aurors et les Français s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes. Servat passa une main dans ses cheveux drus. Tréguier se pinça l'arête du nez. Potter relisait le parchemin, dans le vain espoir d'avoir mal compris. Les autres Aurors dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Il faudra faire avec, commenta sobrement Servat. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.

– Allons-y. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, » enjoignit Tréguier.

Pourtant, aucun n'avait l'air très convaincu. Ils remontèrent l'escalier en silence. Arrivés dans le hall, Drago se tourna vers Granger.

« Tu sais, quand je disais que je ne voulais pas travailler avec toi, je le pensais vraiment. Et bien là, je le pense encore plus. »

Un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Il comprenait. S'opposer à ce... à ce...monstre de mauvaise foi, de mauvaise volonté, de... de bassesse, ça demandait une énergie folle.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir le salut langoureux de Marianne et emboîta le pas aux autres. Ils sortirent du Ministère et retrouvèrent les égouts. Après la lumière vive et chaude du hall, l'obscurité des tunnels était aveuglante. Ils retournèrent à la surface. La circulation était quasi nulle dans la petite rue. En revanche, des bruits de klaxon, des sirènes et des invectives hurlaient sur le boulevard, tout proche.

« Ce n'est pas très loin, indiqua Tréguier. On peut y aller à pied. »

Il jeta un regard hésitant aux chaussures d'Hermione. Elle le rassura d'un regard.

Ils suivirent de petites rues. Le jour se levait, au-dessus des toits d'ardoise et de zinc, sur un ciel morne et nuageux. Les façades des immeubles haussmanniens semblaient grises et ternes dans cette lumière morose. L'air était vif et pénétrant, coupant presque. Mais la promenade était agréable. Il y avait quelque chose de magique à se promener au hasard des rues d'une ville qu'on ne connaissait pas, à découvrir les venelles et les impasses de ce labyrinthe géant.

Les cloches d'une église toute proche se mirent à sonner. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place, plantée d'arbres. La plupart des boutiques n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Ils se glissèrent dans l'étroit passage d'une rue piétonne, aux pavés disjoints.

Les deux Français s'arrêtèrent sous le porche d'un immeuble à la façade un peu miteuse. La grande porte cochère avait tout d'une porte de prison. Haute. Grise. Rébarbative.

Jusque là, Drago n'avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qu'impliquait sa présence à Paris, ce jour là. Mais en voyant le nom de Pansy sur une boîte aux lettres dans le vestibule, la réalité le rattrapa. Elle était morte. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il portait des couches. A Poudlard, c'était une jeune fille un peu cruche, collante, mais attachante. A cette époque, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à elle depuis la fin de la guerre, et il s'en voulait un peu. A présent, il ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Ils grimpèrent un escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au troisième étage. Une femme, portant la même cape bleue que Tréguier et Servat, attendait devant une porte sombre. Le parquet craquait sous leurs pieds.

« Bonjour Isabelle.

– Salut, vous deux.

– Rien n'a bougé ?

–Affirmatif. »

Ils entrèrent. C'était un petit appartement. Une grande pièce servait de chambre, cuisine, salon et bureau, et une autre, plus petite, de salle de bain.

« La place est à vous, » déclara Tréguier.

Rien n'avait été rangé ou nettoyé. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les taches de sang qui maculaient le carrelage blanc. Sur le lit, les draps étaient rouges de sang séchés. Au-dessus, à même le mur, cinq mots, en lettres sanglantes.

_L'Ange s'est vengé_

« _Sectumsempra _? demanda Potter, en embrassant la pièce du regard.

– Confirmé par le légiste, acquiesça Servat.

– Comme les autres, » murmura pensivement Potter.

Drago ferma les yeux. Tout était calme. Pourtant, il y avait tant de violence dans ce spectacle immobile que son estomac se retourna. Il savait très bien ce que ça faisait un _sectumsempra_. Elle s'était vidée de son sang, là, dans ce lit, dans cette chambre. Son agonie avait pu durer des heures. Des heures de souffrance barbare.

« Malefoy ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix d'Hermione lui apparut comme très lointaine.

« Je... Je crois que je vais prendre l'air. »

Il retourna dans le couloir, s'obligeant à respirer calmement. On aurait pu croire que guerre et prison l'aurait rendu insensible à ce genre de vision. Et bien non. Il y avait tellement de sang, tellement d'effroi. Un frisson irrépressible courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il fixa les lattes mordorées du parquet, suivit des yeux les nœuds du bois. Ça sentait bon la cire. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'étage. Du moins, personne ne donnait signe de vie.

Après une ou deux minutes, Hermione vint le rejoindre.

« C'est atroce, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

Il s'adossa à côté d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à réaliser, je crois. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, appréciant le silence du couloir, et le murmure des voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Puis Potter sortit, et il n'y plus rien d'apaisant dans ce couloir. Il avait l'air perturbé. Granger le regarda, curieuse.

« On a un problème. »

Comme il ne continuait pas, Drago ne résista pas à l'envie de lui répondre ironiquement :

« Mais encore ? »

Potter se contenta de sortir de sa poche un sachet de plastique où se trouvait une longue tige de bois, fine et élégante. Une baguette. Une baguette que Drago reconnut tout de suite. Son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main. Granger agrippa son poignet. Il sentit la douceur tiède de ses doigts contre sa peau froide. Il riva son regard à celui de Potter.

« Que faisait ma baguette dans ta poche, Potter ? demanda-t-il froidement.

– C'est justement ça le problème, Malefoy. Que faisait ta baguette dans l'appartement de Parkinson ? »

Le silence qui s'installa était lourd. Drago n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. La magie l'appelait. Il voulait prendre sa baguette, sentir la chaleur du bois réchauffer sa paume. Se sentir entier. De nouveau. Mais la main de Granger retenait toujours son poignet. Un curieux fourmillement courait dans son bras et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Et il était furieux du doute qu'il lisait sur le visage de Potter. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Le jeune homme reprit, lentement :

« Tu crois que je l'ai …

– Bien sûr que non, intervint Hermione. Il sait bien que c'est impossible. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Potter hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais plus. Je crois que cette affaire va me rendre fou. »

Drago échangea un regard avec la jeune femme.

« Cette baguette est censée se trouver sous haute surveillance au Ministère, continua-t-il. Comment je suis supposé expliquer sa présence sur une scène de crime en France, moi ? »

Granger se mordit la lèvre.

« Peut-être que le mieux est de ne pas en parler du tout, » lâcha-t-elle.

Potter la regarda, éberlué.

« Ne rien mentionner ? Dissimuler ça ? Tu sais que c'est illégal ? »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Mais Drago aussi était gêné. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange à entendre Granger parler d'outrepasser un règlement. Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils risquaient à cacher une chose pareille. Il se dégagea de sa poigne et recula un peu.

« Je sais bien que c'est illégal, répondit-elle. Et ne me dit pas que ça te fait peur. Mais toi comme moi savons que cette baguette n'a pas pu être utilisée par Drago. Si ça venait à se savoir, on aura une émeute sur les bras. La baguette de Malefoy sur la scène de crime : les gens n'iront pas chercher plus loin. Et au Ministère, ils ne sont pas plus futés.

– Mais s'il s'avère que c'est cette baguette qui a jeté le sort ? renchérit Potter.

– Ça ne prouve rien. Toi et moi savons qu'il n'a pas bougé de chez moi depuis sa libération. »

Potter réfléchit quelques secondes. Puis il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Il faut au moins que je le dise à Daren. Je ne peux pas lui cacher l'info. Il comprendra.

– Va pour Daren. »

Potter grimaça. Il risquait son boulot, tout sauveur du monde magique qu'il était.

« La question c'est : comment le tueur se l'est-il procurée ? poursuivit Granger. A moins de travailler au Ministère et d'avoir les autorisations nécessaires, il est impossible d'accéder au coffre surveillé du deuxième étage. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Pourtant, Drago aurait pu entendre les rouages de leur cerveau tourner à plein régime. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Hermione avait raison. Si les gens apprenaient de quoi il retournait, son retour à Azkaban était certain.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Potter.

Il s'adressait à la jeune femme.

« A cette fuite au Ministère. »

Potter fronça les sourcils, et jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Il haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Les rouages de la réflexion de Granger demeuraient un mystère.

« Et si c'était la même personne.

– Tu veux dire : le tueur et le mouchard ?

– Oui. »

Potter réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Ça se tiendrait. Mais comment tu expliques le coup de la baguette ?

– Pour alimenter la psychose. Les gens ne sont pas très futés. La baguette de Drago Malefoy dans l'appartement de Pansy Parkinson assassinée. Personne n'ira voir plus loin. Il suffit que la presse s'en mêle et crois-moi, le Ministère ne s'empressera pas de publier un démenti. Bien au contraire. Ça les arrangerait de voir Malefoy retourner à Azkaban. »

Potter se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Pourquoi pas. De ce point de vue, l'opinion fait pression pour le remettre en prison, et nous, on nous oblige à boucler discrètement l'affaire. Ça donne l'impression que le Ministère contrôle la situation. Ce n'est pas bête. Tordu, mais pas bête. Sauf que pour Malefoy, je te rappelle qu'on n'était que quatre à savoir. »

L'arrivée de Servat interrompit Potter et fit tomber le silence sur leur petit groupe. D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers eux.

« Vous pensez que le tueur est resté en France ? » demanda-t-il.

Potter secoua la tête.

« Impossible à dire. Mais je ne pense pas. Nous privilégions la piste d'un assassin justicier. Un tueur de pseudo-Mangemorts acquittés, qui se venge d'un épisode traumatique qu'il aurait connu pendant la guerre. Mais à part les victimes et ce que nous savons d'elles, nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'un indice sur sa personnalité ou son identité. »

A la moitié de sa tirade, Granger s'était désintéressée de la conversation et s'était retirée un peu plus loin dans le couloir, pour pianoter sur ce qu'elle appelait un « portable ». Mais Drago resta. Cette affaire le fascinait, autant qu'elle l'horrifiait.

« Pansy Parkinson était Mangemort ? interrogea le Français.

– Elle a été acquittée en tout cas, fit Potter en haussant les épaules. Rien n'a pu être prouvé dans son cas.

– Elle ne l'a jamais été, » intervint Drago.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Hermione tourna la tête vers eux. Il ferma les yeux.

« C'était une fille. Et Il ne voulait pas de filles dans ses rangs, sauf si elles avaient un fort potentiel magique. Et ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy. Je crois bien que tante Bellatrix a été la seule à porter la Marque. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le silence était palpable, lourd comme une chape de plomb.

« De toute façon, Pansy avait peur et son père était mal vu. Elle n'aurait jamais fait un bon Mangemort. Ça l'amusait de se croire la reine du monde à Poudlard et de pouvoir se moquer autant qu'elle voulait des Sangs-de-bourbe, mais... »

Potter se raidit. Drago comprit sa bourde trop tard. C'était sorti tout seul. Il risqua un œil vers Granger, qui gardait un calme olympien.

« Cette injure est passible d'une amende de deux cents gallions et d'une peine de six mois de prison avec sursis, » récita-t-elle comme si elle annonçait la météo du jour.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Drago. Il vit qu'elle ne se sentait pas blessée, ni même attaquée. En fait, il ne voyait rien, dans ses yeux. Un drôle de nœud tordit son estomac.

« Mais étant donné que tu n'as pas encore touché ton salaire, et que si tu retournais maintenant en prison, tu n'en ressortirais jamais, je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement faire comme si on n'avait rien entendu ? » fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Potter.

Il acquiesça, lentement. Très lentement. Elle se détourna de nouveau d'eux, et se replongea dans un énième dossier. Sans plus. Servat fit glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre. Après quelques secondes, il se racla la gorge, pour dissiper la tension.

« Vous... Vous avez l'air de l'avoir bien connue. Elle avait encore de la famille ?

– Non. »

C'était Potter qui avait répondu.

« Ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre.

– Ah. Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de passer à la morgue ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Le regard de Servat était fixé sur lui. Il voulait que lui, aille à la morgue ?

« Que je... Pourquoi ?

– Identification. Ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais c'est obligatoire. Pour le rapport. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait comment il réagirait face au corps sans vie de Pansy. Granger avait refusé de lui montrer le dossier, et il n'avait pas vu les photos. Mais ce qu'il avait vu dans l'appartement était suffisant en fait d'horreur. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'en supporter plus.

« De toute façon, nous allons repartir, intervint Hermione. On peut bien faire un détour. »

En silence, ce qui relevait du miracle avec le parquet crissant, elle s'était rapproché d'eux. Elle tenait une lettre à la main.

« Tu t'en vas ? s'étonna Potter.

– Nous, corrigea-t-elle, nous partons. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ton travail. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Servat fronça les sourcils.

« Mais si Darchambeau se pointe ? »

Elle sourit avec indulgence et lui tendit la lettre.

« Remettez-lui ça. Et ne faites surtout pas attention à lui. Je ne peux pas vous dire que tout va bien se passer, mais ça devrait suffire. »

C'est la jeune femme qui attendait devant la porte, Isabelle, qui les emmena à la morgue, et annonça une procédure d'identification.

La morgue sorcière était un endroit étrange. Tout était blanc et aseptisé. Une odeur qui n'était pas uniquement celle des produits d'entretien saturait l'atmosphère. Et ce n'était pas très agréable. Ça sentait la mort. C'était un endroit qui n'avait rien de vivant, et qui pourtant, débordait d'activité. Des sorciers déambulaient sans cesse, poursuivis par des chariots métalliques, couverts de bocaux et de boîtes, dont Drago préféra éviter de deviner le contenu. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs salles d'intervention et le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans une vaste pièce, crûment éclairée. Au mur, des dizaines de tiroirs métalliques s'enfonçaient dans le mur. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes dans le silence. Puis un médecin entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Désolé du retard, fit-il rapidement en français. Identification du corps 28, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça, répondit Isabelle.

– Parfait, parfait. »

Tout en fouillant dans son dossier, il s'approcha et tira le tiroir étiqueté 28. Une boule se logea dans le ventre de Drago. Une silhouette floue, la forme vague d'un corps se dessina, couverte d'un long drap blanc. D'un coup de coude, Granger l'obligea à s'avancer. Il était trop angoissé pour la foudroyer du regard. Le médecin le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Il acquiesça. Délicatement, l'homme dévoila le visage. C'était bien elle. Et Drago ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle avait l'air sereine, comme si elle n'était qu'endormie. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en vagues souples contre son cou et ses épaules. Les longs sourcils sombres. Le nez trop retroussé. Les joues un peut trop rondes. Les lèvres fines. Le petit menton arrogant. C'était elle, indéniablement. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver dans ce corps la fille qu'il avait connue autrefois.

« Ça n'a pas été facile de l'arranger, celle-là, entendit-il le médecin dire dans son dos. Elle a été sacrément amochée.

– C'est elle, » lâcha-t-il.

Il tourna les talons, et s'enfuit dans le couloir. On le dévisagea, tantôt avec surprise, tantôt avec inquiétude. Il zigzagua entre les chariots et les bacs de linge sale en route pour la blanchisserie.

« Malefoy, attends ! »

Granger courut pour le rattraper. Il l'ignora et accéléra. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il voulait être seul. Au bout d'un moment, Granger se résigna et cessa de lui courir après. Il n'entendit plus le claquement sec de ses talons sur le carrelage blanc.

Non sans peine, il trouva la sortie et émergea au soleil. Les nuages s'étaient enfuis, ne laissant qu'un vaste ciel bleu.

Il ne se comprenait plus. Ses réactions lui paraissaient trop disproportionnées. Ses pensées trop sentimentales. Quelque chose s'était détraqué en lui. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir compter sur lui-même. Il avait vu des gens se faire torturer. Il avait vu des dizaines de cadavres. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui de Pansy le mettait dans cet état.

Il s'assit sur les marches d'une église et regarda des pigeons picorer un morceau de pain abandonné. La vie devait être plus facile pour un pigeon. Un pigeon ne se posait pas de questions existentielles dont il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais la réponse. L'église sonna deux quarts d'heure, et là-dessus, Hermione arriva. Il la vit sortir de la morgue. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie. Puis son regard balaya la petite place et finit par s'arrêter sur lui.

Elle se dirigea de son côté. Les pigeons s'envolèrent à son approche. Elle s'assit près de lui.

« J'ai signé les papiers. Elle sera rapatriée dès ce soir. »

Il ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur les pigeons qui, en formation serrée, avaient rejoint un autre quignon de pain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire ici, Granger ? réfléchit-il à voix haute. Elle détestait tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à la France.

– Même les fringues ? sourit Hermione.

– Sauf les fringues, » admit-il.

Elle s'absorba à son tour dans la contemplation de la horde de pigeons.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle avait peur. Il y avait des lettres de menace dans son courrier. Elle voulait peut-être s'écarter d'un danger potentiel.

– Pas si potentiel que ça.

– Certes. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien. L'église sonna lourdement. Les pigeons s'envolèrent à nouveau et cette fois, disparurent pour de bon dans une ruelle adjacente.

« Il est prêt à tout ce tueur, hein ? Il a traversé la Manche pour l'avoir. »

Granger se tourna vers lui. Son regard était sombre.

« Il ne t'aura pas, Malefoy. »

Il aurait voulu la croire. Il aurait voulu avoir la même confiance aveugle. Mais il savait que l'Ange l'avait déjà dans le collimateur. Granger ou pas, un jour, il devrait l'affronter. Et ce jour-là...


	9. Chapitre 8 - Réveillon sous tension

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après avoir passé la matinée à galérer avec la SNCF et être enfin rentrée chez moi, je peux - enfin ! - publier le chapitre 8 ( les choses se précipitent... )

Encore une grand merci à **chapou69**, **Abgrund** et **Charliee3216** pour leur review, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout sort de l'imagination fertile de JK Rowling...

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Réveillon sous tension**

Drago se frotta les yeux. Il avait mal dormi, et il avait l'impression qu'un cognard furieux cherchait à s'évader de sa tête. Toutefois, après le branle bas de combat qu'avait suscité l'affaire Pansy Parkinson, le calme du bureau de Granger avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de réconfortant. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Potter, mais il se doutait bien que le service de la Collaboration n'était en rien concerné par l'affaire.

Il mit un point final au rapport sur la saisie d'une cargaison de trois cents kilos de foie de dragon en provenance d'Ukraine et s'étira avec un soupir de contentement. C'était l'heure de sa pause café. Peu à peu, une espèce de routine s'installait. Et ça n'avait rien de désagréable. Ça allait vite. C'était un brin ennuyant, parfois. Mais il avait au moins la sensation d'être utile. Ce dont il aurait pu se passer, à la rigueur, s'il avait ignoré qu'un tueur sanguinaire rôdait dans la nature, bien décidé à le tailler en morceaux, comme une queue de rat. La nouvelle de l'assassinat de Pansy avait soulevé les inquiétudes dans tout le pays. Après Stan Rocade, Théodore Nott, le couple Greengrass, d'autres encore peut-être, une espèce de psychose commençait à s'emparer de la communauté sorcière. Et les rumeurs étaient soigneusement entretenue par la Gazette, qui se payait le luxe d'exagérer les chiffres, l'horreur des meurtres et l'impuissance des autorités. En dépit des démentis réguliers du Ministère cela marchait assez bien. Trois manifestations pour l'obtention de mesures de sécurité renforcée étaient d'ores et déjà prévue pour la fin de la semaine.

Aussi, Drago n'était-il pas peu ravi d'échapper à cette ambiance pesante. A la Collaboration magique, tous ces soucis s'effaçaient.

Il alla chercher son café. En revenant, avec une tasse fumante, il trouva sur son bureau deux lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Il reconnut le sceau du Ministère et se demanda ce qu'on lui voulait encore.

Il jeta un regard à la porte du bureau de Granger. Fermée. Rendez-vous de onze heures avec un envoyé d'une tribu de sorciers primitive d'Amazonie centrale. Il avait deux minutes. Il décacheta la première. C'était une convocation officielle. Il la détailla avec attention.

_ Monsieur Drago Malefoy, _

_ Vous êtes par la présente convoqué pour la révision de votre procès du 25 juillet 1998, le 16 février prochain, en salle d'audience n°3, niveau 10 du Ministère de la Magie. _

_Fait à Londres,_

_le 29 décembre 2004_

_Daren Law,_

_Directeur du département de la Justice magique, _

_membre du Magenmagot_

Avec tout ce qui s'était produit, il avait oublié cette histoire de procès. Il jeta un œil au calendrier ensorcelé sur son bureau, qui hurlait tous les matins la date, la température, l'hygrométrie de la pièce, et tout un tas d'autres trucs inutiles qui l'occupaient pendant un quart d'heure non stop.

Le 31 janvier. Dans un mois. Son destin se jouerait de nouveau. Un espoir sincère s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette nouvelle vie. Pas alors qu'il commençait à peine à apprendre à vivre.

Il se rembrunit en se souvenant de Daren Law. Celui qui avait signé cette convocation. Le directeur du département de la Justice. Ce type le haïssait. En un mois, il avait largement le temps de retourner le jury contre lui. Il se demanda s'il survivrait à un nouveau séjour à Azkaban.

Il posa la convocation sur le bureau et déchira la seconde enveloppe, bien plus élégante. Il lut rapidement et ne dissimula pas la grimace qui lui vint spontanément. Une invitation. Une invitation officielle au Bal de Charité du Nouvel An du Ministère, qui se tiendrait le lendemain soir. Ils étaient tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? C'était une plaisanterie.

Un bruit de conversation lui fit lever la tête. Granger raccompagnait son émissaire sud-américain qui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, ne cessait de lui serrer la main, avec force paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle venait sûrement de lui épargner la déforestation de son territoire par un entrepreneur anglais un peu trop entreprenant.

« Malefoy, est-ce que tu as fini de rédiger le... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? »

Granger, une main sur la hanche, le dévisageait, amusée.

« On dirait que tu viens d'embrasser un crapaud, ajouta-t-elle.

– Très spirituel, Granger, grinça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? »

Il exhiba la fameuse invitation.

« Ah, fit-elle simplement.

– Tu l'as dit. »

Elle s'approcha et il glissa prestement la convocation pour son procès dans un tiroir.

« Tu sais, personne n'est obligé d'y aller. Les invitations sont générées automatiquement pour tous les employés du Ministère. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais son visage devait être suffisamment éloquent. Elle sourit, tout en fouillant dans sa poche.

« Rassure-toi, je ne t'y traînerai pas. Café ?

– Non merci, j'en viens. Parce que toi, tu y vas ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Au bal, je veux dire, » clarifia-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Et ils en restèrent là. Mais Merlin savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette histoire...

Ils quittèrent le Ministère plus tôt ce jour-là. Sans un mot, Granger les fit transplaner. Ils retrouvèrent Potter, qui escortait Blaise. Ce dernier lui accorda une accolade et lentement, ils rejoignirent le petit cimetière où Pansy devait être enterrée. Quelques Aurors étaient déjà sur place. Ce fut une cérémonie courte, sans émotion. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, ni grand-chose à dire. Elle était partie.

o

« Granger, tu fais chier. »

Elle eut un sourire moqueur. Elle était en peignoir, les bras croisés, les cheveux encore mouillés, et la peau rougie. Elle sortait juste de la douche.

« A ton service, très cher. Si tu n'es pas habillé dans une demi-heure, je m'occupe de toi, et ce n'est pas ton humeur de cochon qui va m'arrêter.

– Granger, t'avais dit que tu ne m'y traînerais pas ! protesta-t-il.

– Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu allais au Bal ? »

Il se tut mais la fixa, soupçonneux. Piège ou pas piège ? Ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle le bassinait pour qu'il aille enfiler sa tenue de soirée neuve. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller à cette fichue soirée. Mais c'était elle qui avait la baguette, et Merlin témoigne qu'elle savait l'utiliser.  
Râlant et traînant les pieds, il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Dans l'après-midi, Granger avait déposé Iris chez Andromeda Tonks, sa tante, qu'il n'avait croisée qu'une fois, lors des cérémonies d'après-guerre. Apparemment, c'était elle qui s'occupait des enfants pour le Réveillon. Mais sa joyeuse perspective de pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille, tout seul au coin du feu avait vite volé en éclats. Saleté de Granger !

Pestant contre ses idées fixes, il sortit le costume. Rien que pour embêter la jeune femme, il aurait bien voulu s'habiller en épouvantail, mais il n'avait pas le matériel. Il fixa le vêtement plusieurs minutes.

Il ne savait pas ce que trafiquait Granger, mais ça l'énervait. Il soupira, excédé et se déshabilla. Il se débattit avec les boutons du gilet, faillit s'étrangler avec sa cravate et se piqua avec l'épingle de cravate. Vraiment, rien n'allait. Tout ça à cause de Granger qui voulait l'emmener il ne savait trop où. C'était ridicule.

D'un pas rageur, il traversa le couloir. Il croisa Pattenrond, assis devant la porte de la chambre de Granger, qu'il fusilla du regard. Le chat lui adressa son éternel regard blasé et l'ignora royalement. Drago descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et hésita en voyant la porte de la cuisine. S'il tailladait sa tenue, Granger ne pourrait plus l'emmener nulle part. Mouais, elle aurait vite fait de le raccommoder d'un coup de baguette. Il se sentit bouillir en entendant le pas de Granger résonner à l'étage. Il se retourna. Et ses envies destructrices s'effondrèrent aussitôt. Il resta planté dans l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Ses cheveux lâchés, soigneusement bouclés, étaient parsemés d'étoiles d'argent. Sa robe bleu sombre coulait sur son corps comme une rivière. De minces bretelles entrecroisées d'argent retenaient le sage décolleté où une boucle brune s'était perdue. Le tissu glissait sur sa taille mince puis s'évasait, la jupe ondoyant autour de ses pieds comme une algue, laissant parfois voir la pointe d'un escarpin noir. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux, rien d'autre que la nacre de sa peau. Des teintes discrètes de brun et de miel illuminaient son regard d'or scintillant. Elle était belle. Trop belle. Des désirs que Drago n'aurait jamais voulu exprimer embrouillèrent son esprit. Il se sentait chavirer, sans comprendre, sans réaliser.

« Tu es magnifique, » lâcha-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit, tandis que ses joues se coloraient légèrement. Il se força à taire au fond de lui tout ce que son instinct lui glissait insidieusement.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Elle s'approcha et il retint son souffle. Son parfum, léger comme une brise de printemps, l'entoura. Elle réajusta sa lavallière, lissa correctement le gilet et plia impeccablement ses manchettes. Puis elle se recula.

« Là, tu es parfait, » déclara-t-elle, satisfaite.

Il se perdit dans son regard. Il aurait tant voulu l'embrasser. Mais il n'osait pas. Et elle rompit le charme avant qu'il n'arrive à se décider. Elle s'écarta et s'enroula dans sa cape fourrée.

« On y va ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça automatiquement. A cette seconde, il ne se demandait plus où ils allaient, ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ils sortirent. La nuit était froide. Un mince croissant de lune brillait faiblement dans un ciel sans nuages. Elle saisit sa main et il sentit des picotements envahir son bras. Son cœur battit plus vite. Mais la sensation se perdit dans le tourbillon désagréable du transplanage.

La neige amortit leur atterrissage. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière semi-circulaire, bordée d'arbres immenses. L'endroit parut curieusement familier à Drago. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître les grilles du manoir. De son manoir. Il resta sans voix. Hermione n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elle la pressa doucement et elle le tira vers l'entrée. Les grandes grilles de fer forgé aux armes des Malefoy étaient grandes ouvertes. L'allée centrale du parc était illuminée des milliers de lueurs argentées de fées minuscules, qui s'étaient réfugiées dans les haies. Ils les suivirent jusqu'au perron, givré d'argent. La jeune femme souleva le heurtoir.

Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Et sa mère apparut. Belle, comme dans son souvenir. Elle portait l'une de ces robes longues qui n'allaient qu'à elle, flattant sa silhouette maigre. Le bleu d'orage du tissu de soie soulignait sa peau pâle. Son chignon haut découvrait sa nuque gracieuse et élancée. Des bracelets d'argent cliquetaient à ses poignets.

« Bonsoir, Mrs Malefoy.

– Bonsoir, miss Granger. »

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit.

« Il est à vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a deux Aurors en service à votre porte. C'est la procédure. »

La gorge nouée, Drago ne sut que dire.

« Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard, s'excusa la jeune femme. Je passe te chercher demain, disons... vers dix-huit heures ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle sourit de nouveau et commença à descendre les marches du perron.

« Miss Granger ! » la rappela Narcissa.

Elle s'arrêta.

« Merci, souffla sa mère.

– C'est normal. Bonne soirée ! »

Et elle s'éloigna pour de bon.

D'un sourire, Narcissa l'invita à entrer. La majesté du hall d'entrée, tout couvert de marbre blanc et noir, ne l'écrasa pas, comme autrefois. En fait, il ne s'en aperçut pas. Pendant quelques secondes, il fixa les yeux bleus de sa mère et sans qu'il comprenne comment, la seconde d'après, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Drago. Mon fils. Mon Drago, » murmurait Narcissa.

Lui se sentait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et il la serra plus fort contre lui. Son parfum envahit ses narines et il se retrouva projeté des années en arrière. La dernière fois qu'il avait ainsi pu serrer sa mère dans ses bras, c'était quelques minutes avant qu'on ne l'arrache à la vie. Juste après son jugement. Il sentait encore des larmes salées mouiller ses joues, sans savoir si c'étaient celles de sa mère ou les siennes. Ils restèrent là longtemps, oublieux du temps qui passait.

« J'ai essayé de venir te voir. Ils n'ont jamais voulu... Ils disaient que tu étais dangereux.

– Je sais, peu importe. »

Sa voix était nouée par l'émotion. Elle s'écarta doucement et le tint à bout de bras. Son regard glissa sur lui, appréciant sa tenue, caressant sa joue. Il sourit. C'était si bon de la revoir. Il était si heureux qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

« Je suis tellement... heureux de vous voir, Mère, » murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot, sa main tendrement glissée dans la sienne, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une table ronde drapée d'une nappe blanche les attendait. Elle avait remplacé la longue table de bois noir à laquelle ils s'asseyaient autrefois. Tout était impeccable, comme d'ordinaire, de la vaisselle en porcelaine de Sèvre au chandelier d'argent, en passant par les roses et les lys.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, autour de ces plats français que Narcissa affectionnait tant, coquilles Saint-Jacques, chapon farci et bûche au chocolat. La voix mélodieuse de sa mère chantait au-dessus de la table. C'était la première fois qu'il dînait seul avec elle, sans son père. C'était comme être au milieu d'un rêve qu'on souhaiterait ne voir jamais se finir.

Il songea à Hermione, à son esprit perspicace et à ses idées merveilleuses. Merlin savait qu'il ne pensait pas toujours comme ça. Mais là, c'était brillant.

Et tout dérapa. Un grain de sable dans la mécanique. Assez pour foutre en l'air une soirée pourtant si magnifiquement commencée.

Ils montaient vers les étages.

« J'ai fait installer un jardin d'hiver dans la chambre verte. Si tu savais à quel point c'est agréable quand il neige, fredonna Narcissa.

– Et la bibliothèque ?

– Réaménagée selon tes suggestions. Tu as eu d'excellentes idées. Les tableaux ont été déménagés dans la grande galerie, et j'ai fait rouvrir la cheminée que ton grand-père avait murée. Et tu avais raison, le bois clair fait ressortir les reliures. »

Et tout sembla se dérouler au ralentis. Narcissa glissa sur les marches de marbre de l'escalier. Une bouffée d'angoisse mêlée de terreur s'empara de lui. Sa grand-mère était morte d'une chute dans cet escalier. Il n'avait que cinq ans. Ce n'est pas qu'il adorait sa grand-mère, mais il avait vu le sang. Il tendit la main, comme si cela pouvait retenir sa mère. Il sentit sa magie se réveiller, s'emmêler à son effroi. Et tout explosa. Une brillante lumière s'échappa de sa main, les enveloppa tout entier. Et il se sentit complet, pour la première fois depuis des années. Puis tout disparut. Il se sentit vaciller et se raccrocha à la rampe. Surprise et sauve, Narcissa le fixa. Il respirait trop vite. Son cœur battait trop vite.

Deux hommes entrèrent en trombe en hurlant dans le hall. Des éclairs de lumière rouge fusèrent vers lui. Avant de sombrer, il eut juste le temps d'entendre le cri de sa mère.

o

« Vous allez le relâcher immédiatement ! »

Drago se releva. Rêvait-il ? Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette cage. Mais il savait qu'il était à Azkaban. Cette odeur de sang, de froid et de mort qui lui donnait la nausée, il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait vidé. Il avait mal au crâne. Sa pommette droite était gonflée et douloureuse. Cadeau de bienvenue. Il se sentait faible, incapable de résister à quoi que ce soit. Ils allaient le remettre dans une cellule. Et le cauchemar recommencerait.

Mais cette voix...

« Il a fait usage de magie. C'est la loi.

– La loi ne prévoie pas de renvoi immédiat à Azkaban, sans mon intervention ! »

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Hermione était là, furibonde. Il imaginait sans peine les éclairs de colère qui zébraient son regard. La menace couvait dans sa voix.

« Écoutez-moi bien. S'il n'est pas relâché dans les cinq minutes, vous le regretterez. Il y a des centaines de moyens de briser un homme. Et j'en connais beaucoup. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis la réponse froide du directeur de la prison.

« Vous me menacez ? Pour un prisonnier ?

– C'est mon prisonnier, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui, si je ne l'ai pas décidé. »

La tension était palpable jusqu'ici. Sa cage se trouvait derrière le bureau du directeur. C'est là qu'on enfermait les prisonniers qui avaient de la visite. Pour pouvoir les surveiller.

« Très bien, aboya le directeur après plusieurs minutes. Vous me signez cette décharge et je vous le rends. S'il y a un problème, vous endossez toute la responsabilité.

– Parfait. »

Trois secondes après, deux gardes le sortaient sans ménagement de sa cage. Ils le jetèrent aux pieds d'Hermione, rouge de fureur. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui jeta un regard inquiet, évaluant rapidement son état général. Ce qu'elle vit ne dut pas trop l'alarmer. Elle revint au directeur qui la fusillait du regard.

« Que ça ne se reproduise plus, » menaça-t-elle.

D'un geste souple, elle crocheta le bras de Drago et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur. Ils atterrirent dans la cour des promenades, où on leur ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée en fer. Le vent qui cinglait l'île les frappa de plein fouet. Des bourrasques enneigées tourbillonnaient rageusement autour d'eux. La mer jetait ses embruns jusqu'aux portes de la prison. Pliés en deux par le vent, ils rejoignirent une petite plate-forme où une grand silhouette vêtue de noir les attendait. Drago ne le reconnut qu'une fois face à lui. Daren Law.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à l'arracher au directeur, » commenta-t-il sobrement.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il n'insista pas. Il tendit un vieux gobelet en plastique déchiré qu'une légère lueur bleue entourait. Drago, transi de froid, l'attrapa.

« Trois... Deux... Un... »

Un crochet lui attrapa le nombril. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il se trouvait propulsé dans la même salle du Ministère que la première fois, le nez collé au carrelage en damier blanc et noir. Des bruits étouffés de musique, de conversations et de rires leur parvenaient. Il se releva, s'appuyant au mur le temps de calmer son vertige. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Ça va ? »

Il ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à respirer calmement pour maîtriser sa nausée et fit jouer les muscles endoloris de ses épaules. Il acquiesça.

« Je crois. »

Elle s'approcha. Il détourna les yeux. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa pommette enflée. Il grimaça. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Une douce tiédeur gagna son visage et la douleur décrut. Il croisa le regard de Law. Un regard de haine pure qui le hérissa.

« On rentre, décida-t-elle.

– Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? » proposa Daren.

Elle lui jeta un regard fatigué.

« Je vous remercie, Daren. C'est gentil. Mais c'est inutile. On va rentrer directement. »

Ils passèrent dans le grand hall bondé. Il ne fit même pas attention à la décoration surchargée d'or et d'argent de la pièce. La jeune femme se fraya un chemin entre les robes longues et les tenues de soirée, ignorant ceux qui l'appelaient. Drago la suivit, écrasa quelques pieds, mais personne ne s'en formalisa.

« Hermione ! Merlin soit loué, tu l'as ramené. »

Elle sourit à Potter, qui arrivait en sens inverse dans sa robe de soirée vert émeraude. Son regard crevait de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, au juste ? On se voit demain chez Andromeda ? »

Potter sourit, acquiesça et disparut dans la foule.

Ils rejoignirent le vestiaire où Hermione récupéra sa cape.

Puis ils sortirent. Ils n'y avait pas de neige sur le trottoir et il faisait définitivement moins froid à Londres qu'à Azkaban. Une voiture solitaire klaxonna non loin. Elle attrapa sa main et les fit transplaner juste devant les grilles de la maison, sans se soucier des normes de sécurité et deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient rentrés.

Elle se débarrassa de sa cape et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête entre les bras. Sa robe s'étalait autour d'elle comme la corolle d'une fleur. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décida à aller s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« Désolé de quoi ?

– D'avoir gâché ta soirée. »

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Cette soirée s'annonçait déjà mal. Je déteste ces événements mondains. Ron n'a pas arrêté d'exhiber les photos de sa fille. Harry n'a pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour Ginny et Daren et le Ministre ne m'ont pas lâchée du tout. Vraiment, tu n'y est pour rien. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il lui raconta brièvement, la glissade, la magie, l'explosion, l'arrestation. A la fin, elle acquiesça pensivement.

« Magie spontanée, déduit-elle. Tu étais dans un état de stress intense. C'est compréhensible. J'arrangerai ça sur ton dossier.

– Et pour ma mère ?

– Ça ira si on passera la voir demain, avant d'aller chercher Iris ? Je lui ai fait envoyer un mot avant de partie et je ne suis pas certaine que...

– Demain, ce sera parfait. »

Elle hocha la tête. Pendant de longues minutes, ils écoutèrent le silence. Puis l'horloge sonna minuit. Drago s'en étonna. Il ne pensait pas que cela avait été si vite. Il avait perdu la notion du temps avec sa mère et il lui avait semblé qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant d'entendre la voix d'Hermione dans le bureau du directeur d'Azkaban.

« Bonne année, murmura Hermione.

– Bonne année. »

Il lui sourit. Le regard de la jeune femme pétilla et elle lui sourit à son tour. Et la chat miaula. Elle tourna la tête vers Pattenrond, sournoisement dissimulé dans la pénombre de la cuisine.

« Bonne année à toi aussi, Pattenrond. »

Drago ne lâcha pas son visage du regard. Se sentant observée, elle se tourna vers lui. Son regard accrocha le sien et ne le lâcha plus. Il sombra corps et âme dans ses yeux de miel et d'acajou. Tout s'effaça autour de lui, et il ne vit plus que ses yeux immenses, pleins d'or et de promesses. La main fraîche de la jeune femme trouva la sienne, brûlante. Captivé, son visage s'approcha du sien. Lentement. Presque imperceptiblement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle respirait vite. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il combla les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient. Ses lèvres étaient douces et bougeaient à l'unisson des siennes. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'attirant plus près. Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure et elle soupira. Leur baiser s'emballa. Il sentit un brasier enflammer son ventre. A bout de souffle, elle s'écarta.

« On ne devrait pas...

– Sans doute. »

Elle sourit. Elle se leva, prit sa main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur sa taille. Ses lèvres dévièrent sur son cou. Il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe et l'embrassa de plus belle, incapable de satisfaire le désir brûlant qui le submergeait, et affolait ses sens. Ses petites mains ébouriffaient ses cheveux, déboutonnaient sa chemise, griffaient son dos. C'était trop fort, trop intense, pour ne pas les consumer. Mais il était trop tard pour raisonner.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne vit l'ombre les épier derrière la fenêtre.


	10. Chapitre 9 - De mal en pis

Coucou tout le monde !

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 9 !

Encore un grand merci à : **chapou69** ( toujours au rendez-vous ), **melle x** ( contente que ça te plaise toujours ! ), **Charliee3216**, et **Shostakovitch**. Vos reviews sont toujours si agréables à lire...

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Peaseblossom

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**De mal en pis**

Drago s'éveilla au son de la respiration d'Hermione. Un maigre rayon de soleil entrait par la fenêtre. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux la veille. Il tourna la tête. Hermione dormait encore. Elle lui tournait le dos et ses cheveux s'étalaient en vagues sur l'oreiller et sur ses épaules dénudées. Des images de la nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit. La robe de la jeune femme et ses propres vêtements gisaient en tas sur le sol. Il se surprit à sourire. D'une main, il joua avec une boucle brune. Il resta là un long moment, à observer son dos pâle.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand tout avait changé. Un mois auparavant, ils étaient encore les ennemis de Poudlard. Elle était l'héroïne de guerre et lui le vaincu emprisonné. Elle était Granger, et il était Malefoy. Celui qui lui aurait alors dit que cela allait se terminer de cette manière, il l'aurait jugé bon pour Sainte-Mangouste.

Hermione remua et soupira. Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-elle. Bien dormi ? »

Il sourit.

« Pas assez, je crois. »

Elle sourit à son tour. Elle ramena les couvertures sur ses épaules.

« Ça, c'est de ta faute. Ça va mieux ? »

Elle passa doucement la paume de sa main sur la pommette qu'elle avait soigné la veille. Il hocha la tête. La jeune femme se nicha contre lui et suivit du doigt sa clavicule jusqu'à l'épaule, où elle se mit pensivement à dessiner des arabesques. Il glissa une main sur sa hanche.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, hein ? » souffla-t-il.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y réfléchir. Il se sentait bien. Étonnement bien. Il ne voulait pas que cela cesse.

« Pas une bonne idée du tout, renchérit-elle. Ça pourrait jouer contre toi, à ton procès, si ça venait à se savoir. Ils pourraient même décider l'invalidité de la tutelle et te refiler à quelqu'un d'autre. Et moi, j'aurais un blâme.

– Tu te sens obligée de parler tout le temps ? Un oui ou un non m'aurait suffi. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

« Je ne regrette rien, tu sais, glissa-t-elle en recouvrant brusquement son sérieux. Mais il vaut mieux que personne ne sache. »

Elle avait raison bien sûr. Ç'aurait été stupide de tout gâcher maintenant.

« Je sais. En attendant... »

Un sourire sournois étira ses lèvres et il mordilla son oreille. Elle rit. Il dévora son cou, remonta jusqu'à son menton et embrassa ses lèvres. Soudain, elle se raidit.

« Par les caleçons de Merlin, il est déjà une heure ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il s'écarta, sonné. Elle repoussa les couvertures, attrapa sa baguette et son peignoir vola vers elle. Elle enfila le vêtement et se leva. Elle courut vers la porte puis se ravisa. Elle revint s'asseoir au bord du lit, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

« Désolée, mais j'ai promis à Andromeda de venir chercher Iris vers quatorze heures. Et il faut qu'on passe voir ta mère avant. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et sortit. Il s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Une minute après, il entendit la douche se mettre à couler.

Un miaulement impatient le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête. Pattenrond l'observait d'un regard désapprobateur, assis sur le seuil de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, boule de poils ? »

Le chat miaula de nouveau. Drago leva les yeux au plafond.

« Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, tout de même. Elle est aussi responsable que moi. »

Le chat l'ignora royalement et sortit en trottant. Il se leva. Il ramassa pensivement les vêtements abandonnés sur le sol et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, face au grand miroir ovale.

Hermione et lui. Était-il amoureux ? Le mot sonnait tellement bizarrement à ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, on ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Comment savoir ? Comment savoir si toute l'euphorie qu'il ressentait venait d'un manque enfin comblé ou d'un désir passager ?

Il n'avait pas bougé quand la jeune femme revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en peignoir, la peau encore humide.

« Tu peux y aller, indiqua-t-elle. Je t'attends dans la cuisine. »

Il acquiesça et se rendit dans la salle de bain, pleine de buée, emplie du parfum du gel douche d'Hermione. L'eau chaude dénoua ses muscles et il se laissa glisser dans une bulle de bien-être. En sortant de la douche, il jeta un œil à sa pommette. Il y avait toujours une légère ombre violacée, mais ce n'était pas douloureux.

Peu après, il rejoignit la cuisine où flottait déjà l'odeur du café. Ils prirent un brunch rapide, en silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. De temps à autre, leur regard se croisaient, et l'étincelle de malice qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Hermione le faisait sourire. Il souriait trop, et comme un idiot, qui plus est. Il détestait ça. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Hermione laissa la vaisselle se faire et alla directement dans l'entrée, déterminée à partir le plus tôt possible.

Il était tard quand ils furent enfin prêts à partir. Trop tard. Et la jeune femme trépignait. Ils transplanèrent directement au manoir. Elle le laissa devant les grilles.

« Je vais chercher Iris. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle se détourna pour partir mais il la rattrapa par le bras.

« Hermione... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, en jetant un regard autour d'eux.

« Pas ici, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse et s'écarta.

« A tout de suite. »

Et il se retrouva seul, devant les grilles. L'idée de l'attendre là l'effleura. Mais au fond de son esprit traînait le souvenir de cet Ange de la Vengeance qui faisait justice lui-même. Un assassin rôdait tout seul dans la nature, et il se savait repéré. Attendre seul n'avait rien d'une bonne idée. Il remonta donc l'allée bordée de buis et heurta la porte de la grande demeure blanche.

Sa mère lui ouvrit, comme la veille au soir.

« Oh Merlin ! » murmura-t-elle.

Elle tomba dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle à lui en couper le souffle.

« Tu es revenu. J'ai cru...

– C'était un malentendu. Bonne année, Mère. »

Elle s'écarta et le regarda d'un œil suspicieux. Le léger hématome qui persistait sous son œil ne lui échappa pas.

« Ils t'ont blessé.

– Ce n'est rien. Ça aurait pu être pire. »

Elle le fit entrer et elle l'emmena directement au jardin d'hiver. C'était une vaste pièce, pleine de plantes plus ou moins exotiques, et d'orchidées multicolores. De temps à autre, un gazouillis d'oiseau emplissait la pièce de ses notes joyeuses. Une grande verrière au plafond laissait voir toute l'étendue du ciel nuageux où perçait parfois un froid rayon de soleil. Ils s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils de velours rouge passé et elle servit le thé.

« Je m'étonne qu'ils t'aient laissé sortir si rapidement, » remarqua-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

Il laissa les effluves odorantes envahir son nez. Le thé que commandait sa mère était le meilleur du monde.

« C'est Hermione ... Granger, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, qui est venue me chercher. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Elle avala une gorgée de thé et demanda :

« C'est elle qui t'a amené ? Je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Il acquiesça.

« Oui, mais elle est partie chercher Iris chez tante Androméda. »

Ils échangèrent quelques badinages sans importance. Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la grande porte d'entrée. Narcissa se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il entendit vaguement quelques échos de discussion, puis elle revint, suivie d'Iris et d'Hermione.

La petite fille regarda autour d'elle avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle toucha une fleur du doigt, et sautilla de ravissement en voyant soudain la fleur se transformer en oiseau minuscule, pour s'envoler au sommet d'un arbuste. L'oiseau laissa échapper une trille joyeuse et disparut dans le feuillage.

Hermione s'installa à côté de lui, Iris sur les genoux.

« Sois sage, mon ange, » glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de la fillette.

Ce faisant, elle ramena les cheveux blonds d'Iris sur une épaule et embrassa sa joue.

« Elle est adorable, » glissa Narcissa en lui servant une tasse de thé.

La jeune femme sourit.

« Je sais. J'ai de la chance. »

Elle attrapa sa tasse et apprécia à son tour les volutes odorantes.

« Drago aussi à de la chance, de vous avoir, » ajouta Narcissa, en tendant une tasse de lait et un biscuit à Iris.

Hermione sursauta. Drago détourna le regard.

« Je... C'était naturel. Il... Il ne méritait pas ce jugement.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais vous avez fait beaucoup pour lui. Trop, aux dires de certains.

– Ça, c'est encore à moi d'en juger, se rebella-t-elle.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous en remercie pour lui. Je sais que mon fils n'est pas très doué pour montrer sa reconnaissance.

– Mère ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Narcissa sourit par-dessus sa tasse et la conversation prit un tour plus anodin. Drago sut qu'elle savait. Peu importait comment. L'instinct de sa mère dans ce domaine était infaillible. Mais son sourire énigmatique quand elle les observait à la dérobée, ces sous-entendus adroitement glissés au fil de la discussion ne lui laissaient aucun doute. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Hermione et lui, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas.

L'après-midi avança. La nuit tomba rapidement, et Iris commença se tortiller sur les genoux de la jeune femme et à montrer des signes de fatigue. Ils prirent donc congé de Narcissa.

« Encore une fois, laissez-moi vous remercier de m'avoir rendu mon fils, souffla-t-elle à Hermione sur le seuil.

–C'est surtout Harry qu'il faut remercier, para Hermione. N'hésitez pas à passer à la maison, à l'occasion. Je suis certaine que Drago serait ravi de vous y accueillir.

– Évidemment, » affirma-t-il avec un regard réprobateur pour la jeune femme.

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin, et s'engouffra dans la cheminée, tenant fermement la main d'Iris. Les transplanages étaient déconseillés pour les jeunes enfants, et Narcissa leur avait gracieusement offert l'accès à la grande cheminée du salon. Hermione et la fillette disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Il se retrouva seul avec sa mère. Elle lui sourit et l'attira contre elle.

« Elle fera l'affaire, » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il parvint à garder suffisamment d'emprise sur lui-même pour ne pas virer à l'écarlate. Il disparut à son tour dans la cheminée.

Il bouscula Hermione en atterrissant dans le salon. Elle tenait Iris fermement contre elle, lui cachant le mur d'en face qu'elle fixait avec effroi. Tout était dévasté. Les fauteuils éventrés. Les tiroirs retournés. Les meubles renversés. Les plantes arrachées. Les cadres en morceaux sur le sol. Le sapin de Noël à terre. Pattenrond se tenait assis au milieu du carnage, la fourrure pleine de sang, miaulant de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le mur. De grandes lettres sanglantes, rageuses, dégoulinantes. Il se raidit. Il ne savait pas si c'était du sang, mais ça en avait tout l'air.

_Je te tuerai. Tu ne m'échapperas pas._

_L'Ange se vengera_

Il regarda autour de lui, guettant la menace. Mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Juste une présence menaçante et invisible, couvant dans chaque lettre sanguinolente. Un poids tomba dans son estomac.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ? protesta la petite fille.

–Tu ne regardes pas, Iris. Emmène la, fit-elle en se tournant vers Drago. 23, impasse du Phénix. Tout de suite. »

Il prit la main de la fillette sans hésiter, saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans l'âtre et dicta l'adresse. S'éloigner. S'éloigner au plus vite de cette promesse de mort. Le salon ravagé s'effaça derrière un rideau de flammes vertes.

Ils atterrirent dans un autre salon, à la lumière tamisée. Il reconnut Potter à ses cheveux noirs, allongé sur le canapé, la chemise à moitié défaite, absorbé dans le décolleté de sa femme et la main courant sur son ventre proéminent.

D'une main, Drago cacha les yeux d'Iris et il toussa bruyamment. Ginny lâcha un cri. Potter se redressa brusquement et bondit sur sa baguette.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas venu vous assassiner, » se moqua-t-il.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. L'image de ces grandes lettres de sang s'était ancrée sur sa rétine.

« Mais arrête, Drago ! Je veux voir ! » s'indigna Iris.

Elle enleva la main de Drago et lui jeta un regard assassin. Puis voyant qu'il ne se passait plus rien, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Ginny, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Merlin tout-puissant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui pose la question à lui ? Il regarda vers Potter qui pouffait dans son coin en boutonnant sa chemise. Il le fusilla du regard.

« Heu... Est-ce que ta mère t'a expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ? » interrogea-t-il, gêné.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ah. Alors tu lui demanderas. »

Aussitôt, une gerbe de flammes vertes embrasa la cheminée, et Hermione apparut, préoccupée, les bras encombrés de Pattenrond. Elle posa le panier au sol et le chat miaula.

« Maman, comment on fait les bébés ? » demanda Iris en se précipitant sur elle.

Elle rattrapa la petite fille au vol en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? » demanda-t-elle, en leur jetant un regard inquisiteur.

Personne ne répondit. Ginny étouffa un rire et Potter détourna la tête, en se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

« Écoute, trésor, marmonna Hermione, on verra ça plus tard. J'ai des choses importantes à régler.

– Importantes comment ? demanda Potter. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

Il jeta un regard rapide à Ginny.

« Non, Harry, répondit-elle avec un regard appuyé. Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre demain.

– Oh. Un lien avec l'affaire ?

– Pas un lien, Potter, intervint Drago, une complication. »

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez, Iris dans les bras. Ginny dut comprendre la gravité de la situation et adressa un sourire à la petite fille.

« Tu viens avec moi, Iris ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

– Ginny, ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, je peux... plaida Hermione.

– Je suis enceinte, pas malade, » ronchonna-t-elle.

La fillette se débattit pour retourner au sol et suivit la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants. Elle se déplaçait lentement, une main sur le ventre et Potter la suivit d'un regard inquiet.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-il.

– Quelqu'un est entré chez moi, a retourné mon salon et a peinturluré mon mur avec du sang. Ça te suffit ?

– C'est pas vrai, soupira Potter. Tu penses que c'est lui ?

– Potter, arrête de poser des questions stupides, tu connais déjà la réponse, coupa Drago. Ça m'est destiné, comme la dernière fois. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« La dernière fois de quoi ? »

Son regard passa de Potter à Drago. Mais aucun ne répondit. Finalement, excédée, elle laissa tomber.

« Parfait, gardez vos confidences. Je m'en moque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

– Rien ne se passe comme prévu, de toute façon, » soupira Potter.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas sur le tapis. Drago se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et Hermione s'adossa au manteau de la cheminée.

« J'envoie une équipe chez toi, fit-il en se levant. Vous n'avez vu personne ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Non. Ils n'avaient vu personne. C'était pire.

« Attendez-moi là, je reviens. »

Il sortit. Hermione se tourna vers Drago. Il y avait du désarroi et du désespoir dans son regard. Un désespoir qui lui fit mal au cœur. Pourtant, elle ne craquait pas. Un tueur insaisissable s'était introduit chez elle, avait tout saccagé, mais elle trouvait encore le moyen de rester forte. Il s'en voulut. C'était indirectement de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là... S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de fuir sa propre maison.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, seuls dans le salon des Potter, à écouter le tic tac régulier d'une vieille horloge cabossée. Elle s'accroupit et posa une main rassurante sur la tête de Pattenrond, qui jeta un regard curieux à Drago. Comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'urgent. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il...

« Vous pouvez rester ici, » glissa doucement la voix de Ginny.

Hermione se releva.

« Harry m'a raconté. Il s'occupe de tout. Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que vous voudrez. »

Hermione lui adressa un maigre sourire reconnaissant.

« C'est gentil, merci. Où...

– Iris est dans la chambre du bébé. Je lui ai demandé de vérifier si nous n'avions rien oublié, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Elle prend son rôle très au sérieux. »

Hermione sourit. Elle avança vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle.

Ginny s'écarta. Elle prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa sur son ventre.

« Tu voudras bien être sa marraine ? demanda-t-elle. Nous voulions te le demander avec Harry après l'accouchement, mais je crois que tu as terriblement besoin de bonnes nouvelles, aujourd'hui. »

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

« Évidemment, quelle question !

– Hermione ! »

Harry entra, l'air très grave. Il tenait une lettre à la main. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Drago. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Blaise Zabini vient d'être retrouvé mort, dans la planque qu'on lui avait trouvée. C'est son sang qui est chez toi. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Drago eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Blaise. Blaise mort. Putain Blaise... L'intention de l'Ange était claire, à présent. Il était le suivant sur la liste. Mais curieusement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voyait qu'un sourire et des yeux bleus qui s'étaient éteints.

Choqué, il sursauta quand une main trouva son épaule.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura Hermione.

Il aurait voulu dire que ce n'était pas grave. Mais il n'en pensait pas un mot. Sa main s'attarda sur sa nuque un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de s'éloigner. Il appréciait son soutien. Mais il savait surtout que seul le temps panserait la blessure.

Durant toute la journée du dimanche, Hermione fut sur tous les fronts à la fois, et Drago la soupçonna fortement d'essayer de tout oublier dans le travail. Lui gardait un silence réservé. Il y avait des nouvelles dont on avait toujours du mal à se remettre. Quand ils rentrèrent chez Hermione, le dimanche soir, tout était nickel, même si l'accès au salon était scellé. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. La jeune femme vérifiait constamment autour d'elle. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment d'être étranger à sa propre maison. Cette nuit-là, il dormit très mal. Les cauchemars étaient revenus.

Il allait mourir. Une certitude. Une évidence. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Avec un tueur insaisissable dans la nature, qui semblait se jouer des murs et des hommes, que faire d'autre qu'attendre son tour, impuissant ?

o

Le retour au Ministère fut morose. Drago avait insisté pour retourner travailler, arguant que ça lui changerait les idées. Hermione était contre. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit plus exposé. Pas après les événements du week-end. Mais il avait tenu bon. Et elle avait capitulé.

Tout à leurs soucis, ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards qui traînaient sur eux, les rumeurs qui s'amplifiaient sur leur passage. Jusqu'à ce que Drago trouve un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de la veille sur son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas l'habitude. Puis il lut le gros titre.

LA LIAISON SECRETE DE DRAGO MALEFOY ET HERMIONE GRANGER : CE QU'ON VEUT NOUS CACHER, par Rita Skeeter. Tous les détails en p.6.

Une photo prise à la sortie du Ministère, le soir du Nouvel An s'étalait en première page. On y voyait Hermione attraper précipitamment sa main, puis les faire transplaner.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lire l'article. Hermione sortit en trombe de son bureau, le même exemplaire de la Gazette à la main. Son expression oscillait entre la fureur et l'incompréhension. Et il était dans le même état.

« Tu as vu ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se dévisagèrent, incrédules.

« C'est impossible, » marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme s'adossa au mur, une main sur le front.

La porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit en claquant et un Ronald Weasley déboula dans la pièce comme un taureau furieux. Ses cheveux roux volaient en tout sens. Il était cramoisi.

« C'est vrai ? hurla-t-il en tendant un doigt accusateur vers elle. C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? »

Il put sentir Hermione s'exhorter à la patience.

« Bonjour, Ronald. Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

– De ce torchon ! Tu couches avec lui ? »

Il lui jeta la Gazette à la figure. Drago vit rouge. La goutte de potion qui fait déborder le chaudron. Il fondit sur Weasley, trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de sortir sa baguette. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu ne traites pas Hermione comme ça, siffla-t-il.

– Ah, c'est Hermione maintenant, médit l'autre. Je vois.

– Non, tu ne vois rien du tout, coupa la jeune femme. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et tu n'as rien à y redire, Ronald. Dehors ! »

Drago lui asséna un regard mauvais et le relâcha. Weasley les dévisagea avec mépris.

« Tu me déçois, Hermione, cracha-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas.

– Je ne veux plus te voir, » fit-elle sombrement.

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Hermione chancela et Drago la rattrapa par le bras. Il l'escorta jusqu'à son bureau et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

« On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, grogna-t-il. Tu n'as pas de l'eau quelque part ?

– Si, dans l'armoire. »

Pendant qu'il leur servait de l'eau à tous les deux, elle soupira :

« Quand est-ce que tout a commencé à se détraquer, au juste ?

– Quand on m'a sorti de prison ? proposa-t-il.

– Sûrement. »

Elle appuya ses coudes sur le bureau et se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

Il s'assit face à elle et lut l'article. Un tissu de mensonges, en grande partie, mais certains faits énoncés étaient trop précis et indiscutables pour passer pour des inventions. Ils avaient dû être suivis, surveillés. Ça ne s'expliquait pas autrement.

C'est là que Potter les trouva.

« Ah. Je vois que vous êtes au courant. »

Drago jeta un regard agacé vers Potter et Hermione leva les yeux. Il évita de croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

« Cette fois, Skeeter dépasse les bornes, poursuivit-il. Un démenti va être publié et elle devra faire des excuses publiques. C'est du harcèlement.

– Maintenant que la rumeur est lancée... maugréa Drago.

– C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire, assura Potter. En attendant, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Il fit voler vers lui une chaise, s'assit et étala une épaisse chemise rouge vif sur le bureau. Drago balança le journal loin de lui et se pencha sur le dossier.

« Je pense qu'on tient quelque chose.

– Harry, ce n'est pas dans mes attributions, soupira Hermione. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps de...

– Attends au moins de m'avoir écouté. »

Il réajusta ses lunettes et sortit une photo du salon sans dessus-dessous d'Hermione. La jeune femme soupira, mais elle prit la photo, et la détailla attentivement.

« Ça, c'est un faux pas du tueur. C'est la première fois que ça arrive.

– Et ?

– Regarde bien. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Il a voulu vous faire payer quelque chose, à tous les deux. La menace, au mur, est clairement destinée à Malefoy, mais le reste, c'est pour toi, Hermione. »

Le regard de la jeune femme glissa de Potter à Drago, puis revint à Potter. Elle était plus perplexe qu'autre chose.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec... tout ça ?

– Justement, appuya Potter. Je pense que notre assassin te connaît Hermione, et te connaît très bien, même. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais il a voulu se venger de quelque chose que tu lui as fait.

– Est-ce que pourrait être à cause de moi ? » intervint Drago.

Hermione se leva et commença à tourner dans la pièce. Drago ne quitta pas Potter des yeux. Mais il sentait le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur eux de temps à autre.

« Possible, répondit Potter.

– Mais ça ne change rien, déclara la jeune femme, désespérée. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

– Et Weasley alors ? »

Deux regards se braquèrent sur Drago. Celui de Potter était même un peu effrayant. Il comprit qu'il s'aventurait en terrain miné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Si tu l'avais vu arriver ce matin, tu ne poserais pas la question. »

Potter fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui leur tournait le dos, absorbée dans la contemplation du mur.

« Hermione ?

– Il a lu l'article. Tu connais Ron, il prend tout au pied de la lettre. »

Potter grimaça.

« Et ?

– Et rien, soupira Hermione en se retournant. Il a cru qu'il pouvait toujours venir me demander des comptes.

– Il était très en colère, » précisa Drago.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit. Elle se rejeta au fond de son fauteuil et joua avec ses lunettes.

« Ce n'est pas lui. J'en suis sûre.

– Ron est impulsif, continua Potter, et même s'il est un bon stratège, ça ne colle pas avec la froideur méthodique des meurtres. Il y a de la préméditation là-dedans. Une envie consciente de voir souffrir.

– De toute façon, enchaîna Hermione, mon salon a été saccagé dimanche après-midi et l'article date de lundi. »

Potter rassembla sa paperasse et se leva. Hermione le rejoignit. Drago sortit rejoindre son propre bureau. La réunion de crise était terminée. La jeune femme raccompagna Potter jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu y réfléchiras, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

– Bien sûr, mais je ne te garantis rien.

– Si tu peux, isole ceux qui travaillent au Ministère. Il n'y a qu'ici que quelqu'un a pu avoir accès à l'info pour la planque de Zabini. »

Elle acquiesça et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle. Potter murmura quelque chose que Drago n'entendit pas et sortit. La jeune femme fixa soucieusement le sol, avant de s'approcher de lui. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Même la sorcière des tableaux n'était pas là. Il se leva et passa une main sur la joue d'Hermione. Il replaça une boucle derrière son oreille.

« Ça va s'arranger, murmura-t-il.

– De toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas être pire, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça en silence. Elle appuya son front contre son torse et ses épaules tressautèrent. Il glissa une main réconfortante sur son dos. Elle soupira. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Allez. Au boulot. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

– Pourquoi défends-tu toujours Weasley ? »

Elle se figea.

« Il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça Hermione. Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait...»

Elle s'écarta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de tout ça, toi ?

– Tout, avoua-t-il. Potter m'a dit. »

Elle soupira et lui tourna le dos. Elle s'éloigna vers son bureau. Il crut qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, qu'il l'avait blessée. Mais avant d'entrer dans son bureau, elle s'arrêta.

« Ça n'a jamais été facile entre Ron et moi, admit-elle. Mais on ne tire pas un trait sur une telle amitié, comme ça. Avec Harry, il est mon premier ami. »

Et elle fila dans son bureau. A son sens, ça n'expliquait rien. Ce type agissait comme un fumier avec elle. Il ne voyait pas d'amitié là-dedans. Juste de l'intolérance. Et il s'y connaissait en intolérance. Mais l'arrivage du courrier le dispensa d'y penser plus avant.

La journée aurait presque pu sembler normale, exceptées les Beuglantes et autres lettres dégoulinantes de mépris qui arrivaient sur son bureau. Visiblement, le monde sorcier n'avait pas mieux à faire que cracher sur lui, un Mangemort, un monstre qui avait ensorcelé Hermione Granger. Au moins, là dessus, tout le monde était d'accord. Et chaque lettre, à peine ouverte, finissait à la corbeille.

L'avantage de travailler à la Collaboration magique internationale, c'était que la majorité des visiteurs étaient étrangers et n'avaient rien à faire de toute cette histoire,. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant, et c'était aussi bien.

Hermione et lui travaillèrent tard ce jour-là. A 19h33 précises, la jeune femme sortit de son bureau et accompagna son visiteur, un émissaire saoudien, jusqu'au bureau des Transports, pour s'assurer qu'il aurait bien son portoloin.

En revenant, elle fixa, la salle d'attente, le regard vide. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge magique au mur. L'aiguille était dans le rouge et indiquait Heures Supplémentaires Dépassées : surchauffe, pause fortement conseillée.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine, constata-t-elle.

– Toi non plus, » répliqua-t-il.

Elle soupira.

« Allez, range tes affaires, on rentre. Iris va nous attendre. »

Il acquiesça et ils partirent. Ils ne croisèrent pas un chat en quittant le Ministère. Drago en fut soulagé. Le seul point positif, dans cette histoire, c'était que cette information tonitruante avait noyé la nouvelle de la mort de Blaise, nouvelle victime du tueur qui terrorisait l'Angleterre. Nouvelle qui n'aurait pas manqué de mettre le feu aux poudres et de déclencher une émeute. Il pouvait toujours jouer les indignés, exigeant réparation. Mais il avait peur que ça ne fasse qu'amplifier la rumeur. Laisser couler était sans doute la meilleure solution.

On finirait bien par se lasser. Du moins, il l'espérait.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Troubles soupçons

Bonjour tout le monde !

En piste pour le dixième chapitre. On avance doucement mais sûrement vers la fin. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews :** chapou69**,** Shostakovitch**, **Charliee3216** et **Caella**. Je vous adore !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours agréable à lire...

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire sort de ma petite tête dérangée...

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Troubles soupçons**

Drago était attaché à une chaise, ses jambes étroitement ficelées aux pieds du siège. Tout son corps était ankylosé. Il avait mal à la tête. Le sang battait follement à ses tempes. Les yeux fermés, il voyait des taches rouges danser sur ses paupières. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue. Il reconnut l'odeur métallique du sang, mêlé à des relents âcres de sueur. Il gémit.

« Drago... »

Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était une petite pièce délabrée. Une toute petite fenêtre était cachée derrière un rideau déchiré. Il faisait très sombre. Il y avait des morceaux de verre qui scintillaient partout, sur le sol, fichés dans le mur, en suspension dans l'air, comme des constellations. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Juste cette voix qui l'appelait. Contre le mur sale de grisaille, il y avait un simple lit de corde. Une silhouette blanche y était allongée. Avec un temps de retard, il reconnut Hermione, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche tachée de sang. Ses bras et son visages étaient entaillés. Elle semblait inconsciente.

« Drago... »

C'était sa voix. Mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Il s'inquiéta. Il tenta de défaire ses liens, au moins de les faire jouer. Mais ils étaient trop serrés. Il se débattit.

« Drago...

– Hermione ! »

Soudain, il sentit la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si simple ? »

C'était une voix désincarnée, doucereuse et cruelle. La baguette chauffa et il en sentit la brûlure dans son cou. Il serra les dents.

« Elle est à moi, tu entends ? Un Mangemort comme toi n'est pas digne d'elle. »

La baguette s'écarta de sa nuque. Une forme sombre vola jusqu'au lit et recouvrit la jeune femme. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'éclat de deux yeux injectés de sang. La jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux et hurla.

Drago bondit du lit, le front moite de sueur. Hermione ronchonna et alluma la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il s'appuya au montant du lit, une main sur le front. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un rêve aussi réel. La douleur. Hermione. La lumière. La voix. Il frotta ses poignets. Ce rêve aurait pu être la réalité. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il était persuadé de ne plus croire aux rêves prémonitoires depuis qu'il avait eu cours avec cette vieille folle de Trelawney. Mais là...

« Cauchemar ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque et endormie.

Il acquiesça lentement.

« Il y a de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, si tu veux. »

Elle éteignit la lumière et se recoucha en lui tournant le dos.

Il alla à la fenêtre et écarta le rideau. La pleine lune inonda la chambre de flots de lumière argentée. Il observa quelques secondes le corps de la jeune femme se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Elle s'était rendormie. Puis son regard revint à la pleine lune, et s'égara dans la contemplation du paysage. Il vit quatre petites lumières dorées se promener en cercle, autour de la maison. Les Aurors de garde.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'Hermione en robe de mariée et cette voix sombre qui la réclamait pour lui ? Que devait-il comprendre ? Il se passa une main sur le visage et lâcha le rideau, qui retomba sur le sol avec un froufrou soyeux.

Il retourna se coucher, sans prendre la potion. Il se coula contre le corps d'Hermione et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle frissonna quand ses pieds froids se collèrent aux siens. Il se savait incapable de se rendormir. Une boule d'angoisse s'était logée dans son ventre.

o

« Sérieusement, Drago, c'est quoi ça ? C'est illisible !

– Si ça ne te conviens pas, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. »

Hermione était de mauvais poil, ce jour-là. Ça tombait bien, lui aussi. Ils multipliaient les prises de bec depuis le début de la matinée. Drago était incapable de dire si cela tenait à la tension accumulée ces derniers temps, aux récents événements, à un ras-le-bol général ou simplement au surmenage et à la fatigue. Toujours est-il qu'il s'irritait d'un rien : une feuille introuvable, un rendez-vous en retard, voire un bruit de trop dans le couloir. Alors les réclamations de madame Je-ne-suis-satisfaite-de-rien...

« Dossier E 20 456 Ge, » exigea-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard circonspect.

« Ce n'est pas très judicieux. Tu as rendez-vous avec la Brigade au niveau 2 dans dix minutes. »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Donne. Je m'en occuperai en route. »

Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur ! Il fouilla dans la pile de dossier en la maudissant jusqu'à la treizième génération. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants, ça risquait d'être compliqué, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortait de son bureau, le nez dans le fameux dossier.

« Il faut que je vienne ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la main, comme on le ferait à un chien, pour lui dire de rester en place.  
Bougonnant, il se lança dans le courrier. Il détestait ça. Ça allait de la demande de rendez-vous lambda à des lettres de revendications ultra détaillées, et dans toutes les langues. Il se débrouillait en français et en allemand, mais il n'était pas fou comme sa patronne, et il ne lisait pas l'espèce d'alphabet cunéiforme utilisé dans certaines tribus de sorciers reculées du fin fond de l'Amazonie. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, ses rapports étaient mille fois plus lisibles.

« Un colis pour miss Granger ! » claironna la voix du coursier.

Drago signa le registre et ouvrit le paquet. Encore un carton d'archives, sûrement. Sauf que le paquet portait un tampon brésilien. Ça, c'était curieux. Ça allait certainement avec la lettre illisible.

Il retira le carton et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Merlin tout-puissant, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur ? Dans une petite cage, une énorme araignée morte de la taille d'une bouilloire le lorgnait de ses huit yeux rouges éteints.

« Bonjour, Malefoy... Whoua !

– Bonjour, Potter.

– Malefoy, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

– Un cadavre d'araignée, je suppose, ironisa-t-il.

– Pourquoi y a-t-il un cadavre d'araignée dans ton bureau ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Autant dire qu'il se posait la même question. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une plaisanterie.

« Aucune idée. C'est pour Granger. »

Drago prit sur lui. Il s'approcha, prit la cage avec précautions en la tenant à bout de bras et la posa royalement au milieu du bureau de la jeune femme, avec la lettre en cunéiforme dessus.

Débarrassé de cette vision d'horreur, il revint à son propre bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il à Potter en revenant à son courrier. Granger est en réunion au niveau 2. »

Potter haussa un sourcil curieux.

« C'est redevenu Granger ?

– Elle est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

– En fait, ce n'est pas elle que je suis venu voir. »

Drago leva les yeux. Potter semblait préoccupé.

« Je t'écoute.

–Je reviens de la Gazette. »

Un long silence suivit. Potter ne paraissait pas savoir comment continuer.

« Et ?

– C'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? Pour vous deux ? »

Drago serra les dents et replongea dans le courrier. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'acharna avec son couteau à papier sur les enveloppes.

« J'ai vu la lettre qu'ils ont reçu, Malefoy. C'est l'écriture de l'Ange. C'est ça qui l'a mis en colère.

– Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu en parles ?

– Parce que je connais Hermione. Elle va se mettre dans tous ses états. C'est vrai, donc ? »

Drago soupira et acquiesça. Potter se passa une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux.

« Ok. Donc vous êtes ensemble. Vous auriez pu me le dire hier.

– On ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

– Je m'en doute. Mais c'est un peu loupé, là. Ça m'aurait peut-être évité de rechercher toute la journée ce qui pouvait relier l'Ange à Hermione. »

De nouveau, le silence s'imposa, seulement rompu par le bruissement des parchemins. Drago était bien incapable de lire quoi que ce soit, mais il essayait, pour se donner une contenance.

« Je ne vous juge pas, tu sais, confia Potter, gêné. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, c'est dangereux.

– Merci, j'avais remarqué, » ronchonna-t-il, en ouvrant une énième lettre.

Il se figea.

_Ta fin approche. _

_Tremble, Mangemort_

« C'est pas vrai, » soupira-t-il.

Potter lui glissa un regard curieux. Le regard sombre, il lui tendit la lettre. Les yeux verts de Potter s'assombrirent à leur tour. Il fronça les sourcils.

« L'intervalle entre les menaces se rétrécit, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Il ne va pas tarder à frapper. Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on fasse vite.

– Franchement Potter, j'ai très envie de croire en toi, mais tu n'es pas plus avancé qu'il y a trois mois, » soupira Drago.

Dans sa tête, le désarroi, la résignation et la peur se mélangeaient dans un chaos indescriptible. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il avait peur, il était terrifié, mais il savait que rien ne ferait obstacle à cette fin. Il avait les nerfs à vif toute la journée. Quand il s'endormait, des cauchemars affreux pleins de douleur et de sang l'assaillaient. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Et plus que le reste, c'était son impuissance qui le révoltait. Potter lui jeta un regard agacé.

« Malefoy, si tu laisses tomber, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, on est bien plus avancé qu'il y a trois mois.

– Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore tous les deux ? »

Hermione entra, exaspérée. Elle envoya valser ses chaussures et vint embrasser la joue de Potter.

« Déjà fini ? s'étonna Drago.

– Non, c'est la pause café, grogna-t-elle. Ces imbéciles n'arrivent pas à comprendre le sens du mot ''diplomatie'', j'en ai au moins pour trois heures. »

Elle passa dans son bureau. Et elle hurla. Drago avait oublié l'araignée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait dans mon bureau ? hurla-t-elle, hystérique, en revenant vers eux.

– C'était au courrier de onze heures, annonça-t-il. La lettre qui allait avec est sur la cage. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et retourna dans son bureau.

« On sait maintenant que le tueur surveille Hermione, et n'accepte pas qu'elle soit avec un ancien Mangemort, reprit Potter à voix basse. Tu n'as pas une idée ? Quelqu'un qui rôderait autour d'elle ? C'est important. »

Drago réfléchit. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la masse sombre, sans visage, aux yeux injectés de sang de son cauchemar. Pas franchement concluant, donc.

« La plupart des gens qui viennent ici sont étrangers, et à part quelques visites occasionnelles de Faulkner, Law, toi ou Weasley hier, on ne voit pas grand-monde. »

Potter eut une moue déçue. A ce moment, Hermione ressortit de son bureau, la lettre en cunéiforme à la main.

« C'est un cadeau de remerciement censé porter bonheur et rendre plus clairvoyant, indiqua-t-elle, dubitative.

– On ne va tout de même pas garder un cadavre d'araignée ! s'indigna Drago.

– Allons Malefoy, tu n'as pas envie de déclencher une guerre avec un clan tribal d'Amazonie, nargua Potter. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Aragog et la mettre dans la salle d'attente, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Je suis sûr que ce sera très décoratif. »

Il se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Réfléchis-y. »

Il claqua une bise sur la joue d'Hermione et s'en alla. Elle baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mit en quête de ses chaussures. Son humeur semblait s'être un peu calmée, mais avec elle, on en savait jamais.

« C'est quoi, Aragog ? demanda-t-il.

– Un vieil ami de Ron. Je te raconterai. Tu as avancé sur le dossier irlandais ?

– J'allais m'y mettre après le courrier, mais Potter et l'araignée sont arrivés. »

Les deux escarpins volèrent vers elle. Elle grimaça et les enfila.

« Très bien. Tu t'y mets le plus tôt possible. Je vais en avoir besoin cet après-midi. Daren m'a demandé un rendez-vous. Je l'ai mis à quatorze heures. »

Drago se rembrunit. Elle le remarqua aussitôt. Elle lui jeta un regard étrange, entre la curiosité et la méfiance.

« Un problème ?

– Je ne le sens pas ce type. Il est... Il est dangereux. »

Debout en équilibre sur une jambe, enfilant une chaussure, elle offrait un spectacle singulier. Elle étouffa un rire moqueur qui faillit la déséquilibrer.

« Daren ? Dangereux ? Faut te faire soigner. Il n'y a pas plus intègre sur terre.

–L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, » râla-t-il, vexé qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

Daren Law se pointa vers deux heures moins le quart. Et comme il avait rendez-vous, Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui désigner froidement la porte du bureau d'Hermione. L'autre le dévisagea avec un mépris teinté d'orgueil et un petit rire sec, et rejoignit Hermione.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que cet homme se trouve seul avec la jeune femme. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de dangereux dans son regard, quoi qu'Hermione puisse en dire. Il lui rappelait... tiens, il lui rappelait le type de son cauchemar. Avec cette voix mauvaise, froide et mielleuse. Ces yeux malveillants.

Un soupçon lui traversa l'esprit. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Grand Merlin, c'est impossible... » frémit-il.

Lentement, les choses se mirent en place. Le Ministère. Pansy. Les fuites. L'absence de preuves. Sa baguette. Blaise. Le sang. Hermione. Tout se tenait. Cloué à son siège, il dénoua un par un les fils du problème. Mais Daren Law ? Le directeur de la Justice magique ? L'une des personnes les plus influentes du Ministère ? Personne ne voudrait le croire. Il n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une preuve.

Il entendit Hermione rire et cela le glaça. _« On sait maintenant que le tueur surveille Hermione, et n'accepte pas qu'elle soit avec un ancien Mangemort. Tu n'as pas une idée ? Quelqu'un qui rôderait autour d'elle ? »_ Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Law et la jeune femme sortirent du bureau.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez mon rapport demain au plus tard.

– C'est parfait. Vous êtes merveilleuse, Hermione. »

Elle sourit. Ce sourire qui était toujours un encouragement. Il la gratifia d'un regard appuyé puis s'en alla. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu es tout pâle.

– Oui, c'est bon. Un vertige. »

L'esprit de Drago bouillonnait. Il ne savait pas s'il se trompait ou pas. Il faisait peut-être une erreur monumentale. Mais tout s'expliquait si facilement. Et ne pas savoir, ne pas pouvoir s'en ouvrir à personne le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il voit Potter. Idée stupide ou pas, au moins, il aurait la conscience tranquille.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à le laisser filer, ne serait-ce que deux secondes et demi. Elle le fit travailler d'arrache-pied jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

o

Bizarrement, maintenant qu'il pouvait presque mettre un visage sur la menace, Drago n'était pas plus tranquille. C'était le ''presque'' le problème. En plus, il n'était pas certain que le cadavre d'Aragog dans un coin sombre lui était d'une grande aide. Il voyait mal comment il pourrait rendre qui que ce soit plus clairvoyant, surtout sur ce sujet. Ils avaient tous du directeur de la Justice magique une image de perfection professionnelle. Comment leur faire voir la possibilité de sa culpabilité ? Leur mettre une araignée morte sous le nez n'était pas sans doute le moyen le plus efficace.

« Drago, tu peux descendre ça au niveau 2, dans le bureau de Daren, s'il te plaît ? Il l'attend. »

La mauvaise humeur de la veille s'était envolée et l'atmosphère était aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle le regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis hier.

– Oui, oui. Donne. Je finis ça et j'y vais. »

Elle lui sourit. Sa main se tendit vers lui, mais elle se ravisa. Un petit sourire d'excuse après, elle rejoignait son bureau. Elle avait parfois envers lui ses élans spontanés que la conscience du lieu ou des gens arrêtait. Il ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou pas. Il ne savait toujours pas où il en était avec elle. C'était agréable, nul doute là-dessus. Il appréciait de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Mais parfois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu malsain. Elle avait sa responsabilité juridique, ils travaillaient ensemble, ils vivaient ensemble. Il se demandait s'ils ne mélangeaient pas tout.

Il s'ébroua pour en chasser ces idées et se remit à trier sa paperasse. Quand tout fut bien ordonné, il prit le dossier que la jeune femme lui avait déposé et alla vers l'ascenseur. Il descendit au niveau 2. il se perdit un peu dans le dédale des bureaux et il fallut qu'une âme charitable aux services administratifs du Magenmagot lui indique la voie. Pourtant, une fois qu'on était face au bureau du directeur, on ne pouvait plus le louper. Une grande plaque d'ébène indiquait en grandes lettres d'or :

_Daren Law_

_Directeur du département de la Justice magique_

_Membre du Magenmagot_

Il frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il poussa la porte. Elle était ouverte. Il se retrouva dans une pièce qui avait les mêmes dispositions que le bureau d'Hermione. Une salle d'attente avec un bureau au fond pour le secrétaire, et une porte sur le côté donnant accès au bureau proprement dit. La moquette rouge et moelleuse amortit le bruit de ses pas. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda l'heure. Midi passé. Pause déjeuner. Lui imitait Hermione et déjeunait à son bureau, préférant éviter l'animation de la cafétéria du Ministère.

Il regarda autour de lui. Pris d'une impulsion, il passa dans le bureau adjacent et déposa le dossier sur le bureau. L'endroit était plus impersonnel encore que le bureau d'Hermione. Tout y était blanc et noir, d'une propreté maniaque. Les dossier et les livres étaient impeccablement rangés sur les étagères. Les plumes étaient soigneusement alignées sur le bureau, à côté des bouteilles d'encre.

Un mouvement attira son regard. Sur le bureau d'ébène, il y avait une photo. Une seule et unique photo. Une photo de mariage. Il reconnut à peine Law dans ce visage heureux et souriant, qui faisait des signes de la main à l'objectif. A côté de lui, une très jolie femme, assez grande, rayonnante de bonheur, serrait son bras, vêtue d'une longue robe de mariée d'un blanc éclatant. Il sentit sa peau se hérisser. Dans son cauchemar, Hermione portait la même robe.

La femme ressemblait extraordinairement à Granger. Ses cheveux bruns, tirant sur le châtain étaient relevés sur la nuque et encadraient son visage un peu enfantin et mutin. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu-gris, qui pétillaient comme ceux d'Hermione. Quelque chose dans son sourire rappelait irrésistiblement le sourire d'Hermione. Elles avaient la même fossette. Mais la peau de la femme était plus blanche encore et sans taches de rousseur.

Les mains tremblantes, il saisit le cadre d'argent. Il jeta un œil à la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. Maladroit, il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Au dos, une écriture élégante et résolument féminine avait écrit :

_Irène et Daren _

_24 juillet 1986_

_A toi, mon ange pour toujours_

Il entendit un bruit. Précipitamment, il remit le cadre en place. Il sauta sur la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Law. L'homme lui jeta un regard réfrigérant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? le bouscula-t-il sinistrement.

–Le rapport de miss Granger. Je l'ai mis sur votre bureau, » indiqua-t-il.

Son cœur battait à trois cents à l'heure, mais il conserva un visage imperturbable. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. Drago se sentit prisonnier de ce regard, comme pourrait l'être une souris du regard du serpent qui n'attend qu'une chose : la dévorer. Il se sentait comme une bête traquée. Et si l'homme en face de lui était effectivement le chasseur...

Il le contourna et rejoignit le couloir. Il s'appuya contre le mur, une main sur le front. Il l'avait échappé belle. A deux secondes près, il était cuit.

_Irène et Daren. A toi, mon ange pour toujours. C_ette femme qui ressemblait tant à Hermione. _L'Ange s'est vengé._ Il aurait mis sa baguette à brûler, s'il en avait eu une, que ce n'était pas qu'une coïncidence. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait poussé le sorcier le plus droit du Ministère à basculer dans cette folie meurtrière ? Il fallait qu'il voit Potter.

Il erra dans le quartier des Aurors. Son box était vide. Il attendit dix minutes mais ne le voyant toujours pas arriver, il se résigna à remonter. Tendu, il grimpa au niveau 5. Au moment où il sortit de l'ascenseur, il fut rejoint par Hermione qui revenait de sa pause café.

« On partira un peu plus tôt ce soir, lui annonça-t-elle. Ginny est en train d'accoucher et je voudrais passer à la maternité avant de rentrer. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Il acquiesça. La mystérieuse disparition de Potter s'expliquait donc. Il était avec sa femme, ce qui était compréhensible.

A cinq heures donc, ils quittèrent le bureau.

Le pavillon maternité rattaché à Sainte-Mangouste était flambant neuf, et pourtant situé dans une annexe du magasin fermé pour rénovation, qui servait de bâtiment à l'hôpital général pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Il fallait passer sous un porche et passer dans une courette. Pour un moldu, l'endroit ne devait pas sembler très attrayant. Les murs étaient couverts de tags, les carreaux des fenêtres étaient cassés, parfois, il n'y avait plus de fenêtre du tout. Il fallait ensuite passer à travers la porte métallique d'un préfabriqué pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée.

Mais à l'intérieur, le lieu était douillet et accueillant. La guérisseuse de l'accueil les renvoya au troisième étage. Ils traversèrent donc le très calme hall d'entrée et prirent l'ascenseur. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher très loin. Potter était là, le front appuyé contre une fenêtre. Le pauvre garçon avait l'air mal en point. Il avait le teint verdâtre et une mine de trois pieds de long.

« Harry ? »

Il se tourna vers eux mécaniquement, comme un zombie.

« Tout va bien ? »

Question stupide. A voir sa tête, il était évident que ça n'allait pas. Potter hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il y a des complications, croassa-t-il. Ça fait trois heures qu'elle est là-dedans et... »

Il fondit en larme dans les bras d'Hermione. La surprise passée, elle le consola maternellement, comme elle le faisait avec Iris.

« C'est normal, c'est la première fois, assura-t-elle. Ce n'est sans pas grave. »

Potter renifla.

« Mais si... Mais si elle...

– Harry, je t'interdis de penser ce que tu penses ! Ce n'est pas facile pour Ginny. Elle a besoin que tu sois là, que tu sois fort. Elle a besoin que tu la soutiennes.

– En gros, elle a besoin d'un homme, pas d'une mauviette, » traduisit Drago.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en lui faisant les gros yeux. Quoi ? Potter avait affronté le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il l'avait vaincu, et il s'effondrait pour quelques complications à un accouchement ? Il fallait peut-être qu'il pense à relativiser un peu.

« On peut dire que toi, tu ne fais pas dans la demie-mesure, gronda-t-elle.

– Non, il a raison, » intervint Potter.

Il sécha ses yeux et souffla un bon coup.

« Ça va aller, » assura-t-il.

A ce moment, une guérisseuse sortit de la salle de travail.

« Mr Potter ? Le problème a été réglé. Rien de bien grave. La maman et le bébé vont bien. Vous êtes papa d'un beau petit garçon. Félicitations. »

Et là, le Potter malheureux se transfigura. Un sourire rayonnant apparut sur son visage et toute trace d'angoisse disparut.

« C'est vrai ? Est-ce que je peux... ?

–Bien sûr. On vous réclame, même. »

Potter, tout à sa joie, bondit sur Hermione. Même Drago eut droit à une accolade, un peu maladroite, du reste. Surpris, Drago ne sut que penser et tapota gauchement l'épaule de son ancien ennemi.

« Je suis papa ! »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

« Je crois que Ginny t'attend, lui fit-elle remarquer avec douceur.

– Oui, bien sûr. »

Il se précipita dans la salle, les laissant seuls dans le couloir blanc et aseptisé. Hermione s'assit sur l'une des chaises du couloir. Un léger sourire errait sur ses lèvres, mais son regard était mélancolique.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Je suis contente pour eux.

– Mais toi, ça ne te fais rien ? »

Elle garda le silence quelques instants. Son regard fixa la pointe de ses chaussures.

« Ça fait six ans que j'ai fait le deuil de mes enfants, finit-elle par murmurer. J'ai appris à vivre avec. Maintenant, j'ai Iris et... et elle me suffit. »

A ce moment, Potter sortit doucement de la salle, tenant avec précaution un petit paquet au creux de ses bras. Il arborait un sourire oscillant entre la niaiserie et l'émerveillement.

« Je vous présente James Sirius Potter, » sourit-il.

Au milieu des couvertures émergeait un tout petit visage rond et rouge, coiffé d'une touffe d'épais cheveux noirs. Les minuscules paupières fripées s'ouvraient sur des yeux très bleus.

« Bonjour toi, sourit Hermione. Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa ?

– Ça, c'est sûr, » confirma Drago.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Ok, message reçu : pas de blagues pourries.

« Comment va Ginny ? demanda-t-elle.

– Bien. Mais elle est très fatiguée. Elle a besoin de repos. Il lui ont interdit les visites avant demain. »

Le bébé se mit à geindre, puis à hurler. Potter leur fit un sourire d'excuse et repartit d'où il était venu.

Quand ils quittèrent le bâtiment, Drago ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il aurait voulu parler cinq minutes à Potter, pouvoir lui faire part de ses soupçons, quitte à être pris pour un paranoïaque. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas voulu briser son moment de grâce. Son propre comportement l'étonna. Quelques années auparavant, il n'en aurait jamais tenu compte. Et cela lui fit prendre conscience d'à quel point il avait changé.

Mais en attendant, un assassin courrait toujours dans la nature et Potter n'était visiblement pas en état de le contrer. Il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille tout seul, s'il ne voulait pas finir en fontaine de sang. Et Merlin savait que ça ne finissait pas bien quand il se débrouillait tout seul. Vraiment, vraiment pas bien.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Noce barbare

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure des révélations. Mais je garde encore des surprises ( enfin pas trop quand même, la fin est toute proche maintenant )

Encore un immense merci à : **chapou69**, **shostakovitch**, **Abgrund**, **Charliee3216** et **labelge**. Vos commentaires me touchent profondément à chaque fois, et rien que pour cela, je voudrais que cette fic ne finisse pas. Mais bon... Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe.

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : comme d'ordinaire, rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...

Mise à jour du 03/12/2013 : petite note à l'intention d'**ambre** : merci pour ta review ! Et évidemment qu'il va y avoir un nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas sadique/manipulatrice/ méchante/machiavélique ( *rayer les mentions inutiles* ) au point de m'arrêter là ! ;) Merci encore pour ton soutien. A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Noce barbare**

_Potter,_

_Ça va te paraître stupide. Peut-être que ça l'est. Et je me sens idiot de t'écrire comme si j'allais mourir demain. Mais ce sera peut-être le cas. Alors tant qu'à faire... Je suppose que ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Tu es un peu occupé ces temps-ci. Félicitations à Weasely-fille-maintenant-Potter, d'ailleurs. _

_J'ai réfléchi à tu sais quoi. Et...Tu vas me prendre pour un cinglé. Mais Law est louche. Peut-être que je me trompe. Je ne te demande pas de me croire, Potter, juste d'y réfléchir, toi aussi. Que sait-on de lui pendant la guerre ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec sa femme ? Penses-y. Que savez-vous vraiment de lui ?_

_Tu m'as demandé de chercher quelqu'un qui rôde autour d'Hermione. Si tu savais comment il la regarde comme il la suit ... Et ce n'est pas de la jalousie, Potter, je te vois venir.. C'est plus grave que ça. Hermione ressemble à sa femme. Elle lui ressemble __beaucoup__. Trop même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr qu'il est mêlé à tout ça. _

_ Merlin sait que j'ai trop d'orgueil pour supplier. Mais le héros dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas moi, Potter. Je ne lui courrai pas après. S'il faut que je me batte, je le ferai mais ça s'arrête là. Et sans baguette …_

_Quoi qu'il arrive__, je suis ravi d'avoir pu faire la paix avec toi._

_D. Malefoy_

_PS : Dis à Hermione que_

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? »

Il sursauta. Une tache d'encre noire s'étala sur le parchemin jaunâtre.

« Oh, euh... Rien. »

Il plia sa lettre sans attendre et sans soin et la cacheta, les mains un peu tremblantes.

« Tu n'as pas un hibou disponible ?

– Si bien sûr. Dans mon bureau. »

Hermione caressa doucement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonna à la douceur de sa peau.

« Tu as l'air inquiet, ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Il eut un sourire apaisant.

« Rien d'important. J'envoie ça et on peut y aller. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, se convainquit-il. Au fond, il était tout seul dans sa galère. Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et descendit vers le bureau. Il ne vit pas la lueur d'inquiétude mêlée de suspicion qui s'était allumée dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Hermione et Iris dans le vestibule. La petite fille enfonçait son bonnet sur les oreilles, tandis que la jeune femme ajustait une écharpe autour de son cou. Il se vêtit en vitesse.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? se soucia-t-elle. Je ne t'oblige pas à venir, tu sais. Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. »

Il soupira pour la troisième fois, et répéta, pour la troisième fois :

« Mais non. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester tout seul, en plus. »

Elle eut un petit grognement peu convaincu. Il comprit qu'elle sentait qu'il lui cachait des choses. Mais comment lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter ? Elle entra dans la cheminée, en tenant fermement Iris par la main et annonça Charing Cross Road. Elles disparurent et il les suivit.

Peu après, il atterrissait dans une petite rue de traverse, un peu miteuse et surtout déserte. Il glissa dans une flaque et manqua s'écrouler sur le sol, mais il se rattrapa à une gouttière, très opportunément située. Hermione secouait le manteau framboise plein de suie d'Iris, qui soulevait haut le cadeau de naissance pour le nouveau petit Potter.

« Comment il est le bébé ? demanda la petite fille. Est-ce qu'il ressemble à Harry ? »

La jeune femme sourit mystérieusement.

« Tu verras.

– Mais Maman !

– On peut se dépêcher, s'il vous plaît ? » les pressa Drago.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sentait surveillé, plus encore qu'avant. Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris, mais elle se releva, prit la main d'Iris et les entraîna vers la grande rue.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à la vitrine de _Purge & Pionce Ltd_ et son mannequin magiquement animé.Ils contournèrent le bâtiment et passèrent dans la courette aux tags.

Drago se retourna brusquement. Il avait entendu un bruit.

« Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Hermione avait l'air sérieusement inquiète. Elle devait se demander s'il ne devenait pas complètement fou.

« Rien. J'ai cru... Peu importe. »

Elle passa à travers la porte en fer du préfabriqué, Iris à sa suite, non sans lui adresser un regard soucieux. Drago lui emboîta le pas. A nouveau, il entendit un bruit étrange et se retourna. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Rien. Peut-être qu'il devenait fou, en fait. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le dos et tout devint noir.

o

Quand il se réveilla, il était attaché à une chaise, ses jambes étroitement ficelées aux pieds du siège. Tout son corps était ankylosé. Il avait mal à la tête. Le sang battait follement à ses tempes. Les yeux fermés, il voyait des taches rouges danser sur ses paupières. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue. Il reconnut l'odeur métallique du sang, mêlé à des relents âcres de sueur.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le décor se dédoubla, tourna autour de lui et la nausée lui vint. Il respirait difficilement. Les liens autour de sa poitrine étaient trop serrés.

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Mais rien ne vint. Il ne voyait que les yeux d'Hermione le dévisager avec inquiétude. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il disparu ?

Derrière lui, une porte claqua.

« Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que notre Mangemort est réveillé, » railla une voix froide et doucereuse.

Law s'accroupit devant lui.

« Quand as-tu compris, exactement ? Avant ou après avoir fouillé mon bureau ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu, il se sentait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sans renvoyer son déjeuner.

« A ta guise, accorda-t-il. De toute façon, on va rester un petit moment ensemble. Je ne suis pas pressé. »

Drago le fusilla du regard. Et c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Réduit à l'impuissance, il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sous les combles. Il y avait des malles dans un coin. Une lucarne ouvrait sur un ciel nocturne sans étoiles. Il faisait très sombre. La seule issue semblait être cette porte qu'il avait entendu s'ouvrir derrière lui. La seule lumière venait de la baguette de Law, qui s'était installé à une petite table branlante. Il écrivait.

« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, » indiqua-t-il sans lever le nez de ce qu'il écrivait.

Il tenta de desserrer les cordes qui liaient ses mains. Peine perdue. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui.

« Personne ne saura jamais que tu es là, poursuivit-il. Pas même Hermione. Elle me fait confiance. »

Drago se figea.

« Ne parlez pas d'Hermione, » murmura-t-il.

L'autre leva les yeux et sourit sombrement.

« Et pourquoi pas ?

–Vous n'êtes pas digne d'elle. »

Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard dur. Il bondit vers lui. Sa baguette incandescente s'enfonça dans son cou. La brûlure se diffusa dans tout son cou. Il serra les dents.

« Tu penses pouvoir parler de dignité ? gronda Law d'une voix sourde. Un Mangemort, un lâche comme toi ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû lever les yeux sur elle. »

Drago déglutit.

« Mais c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. »

L'autre ricana. Il sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Il était fou. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte avant ? Ses yeux si bleus et si froids le fixaient d'une lueur meurtrière.

« Choisi ? Tu crois que parce que vous avez passé quelques nuits ensemble, elle t'aime ? »

Sans que Drago s'y attende, il lui décocha un coup en plein visage. Il entendit son nez craquer sinistrement. Il lâcha un cri qui lui écorcha la gorge. Et Law rit. Un rire de dément.

« Je t'ai vu poser tes sales mains sur elle. Tu n'aurais jamais dû. Tu vas le payer. »

Du sang s'engouffra entre les lèvres de Drago. Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Les journaux, c'était vous, » réalisa-t-il.

Les rumeurs sur sa libération, sur sa liaison avec Hermione. Depuis le début, il savait. Évidemment, il avait la confiance de Potter qui ne lui cachait rien. Depuis le début, Drago était condamné.

« Évidemment. Je veille sur elle depuis longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout foutre en l'air. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. J'ai essayé de te faire accuser. Mais j'avoue que c'était une erreur. Un faux-pas. Laisser ta baguette était trop évident. Personne ne s'y serait laissé prendre, sauf ce vieux cafard de Skeeter. »

Drago reprit son souffle. Chaque inspiration lui faisait mal. La douleur irradiait dans tout son visage et ranimait la douleur dans son crâne.

« Elle n'est pas votre femme. Elle ne vous laissera pas faire. »

L'autre se glaça. Il pâlit. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Il le gratifia d'un regard féroce.

« Que sais-tu de ma femme ?

– Rien. »

C'était la vérité. Il ne savait rien. Rien que ce qu'il avait pu deviner. Law joua une minute avec l'anneau à son doigt, sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Elle est morte. Toi et les autres, vous l'avez tuée. »

Tout se remit en place dans la tête de Drago. Il revit la photo de mariage sur le bureau. « _A toi, mon ange pour toujours. »_ Il vengeait sa femme, tuée pendant la guerre. Il se souvint que les meurtres avaient commencé peu après que les derniers Mangemorts ont été envoyés à Azkaban. La fin des procès. Il avait dû estimer que la Justice n'avait pas fait assez de zèle, certainement.

Mais à quoi cela servirait-il que lui sache ? Il allait mourir dans ce grenier. Qui saurait ce qui s'était vraiment passé ? Il pria pour que Potter ait reçu sa lettre. C'était sa dernière chance.

« Et puis j'ai rencontré Hermione. Elle est comme Irène. J'ai su que si tout devait recommencer, ce serait avec elle. Et tu es arrivé, » cracha-t-il.

Il lui envoya un maléfice cuisant. Drago eut l'impression qu'on le marquait au fer rouge sur chaque partie de son corps. Le souffle court, il baissa la tête.

« Ce fut si facile de les tuer, souffla-t-il. Ils ne se méfiaient pas, convaincus de leur innocence. Mais moi je savais. Ma position au Ministère m'a ouvert toutes les portes. Je n'avais qu'à prendre ce qu'il me manquait. Le reste, on me l'apportait sur un plateau d'argent. Potter est définitivement quelqu'un de trop naïf. »

Drago avait toujours été d'accord avec ça. Mais apparemment, on ne le lui avait pas assez répété. Tous les gens n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Il sentit Law aller et venir autour de lui et attendit le prochain coup. Mais ça ne vint pas.

Il entendit la porte claquer dans son dos. Il était parti. Et Drago ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou pas. Son nez lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa peau chauffait encore du sortilège. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait longtemps. Il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux en finir tout de suite, au risque de perdre toute chance de vivre.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il espérait qu'Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui. Il espérait qu'elle le cherchait. Il espérait tant de choses qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il le savait à présent. Peu importait qui elle était et qui il était. Il comprenait à présent. Il voulait juste être avec elle. Pouvoir encore l'entendre rire, lui sourire, sentir ses cheveux, couler son visage dans son cou, murmurer son nom, lui glisser des choses qui la feraient rougir, l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que le monde s'effondre autour d'eux. Leurs disputes, leurs différends, leurs différences, rien de tout ça ne comptait vraiment. Une part de lui vivait désormais dans ses yeux. Ces yeux d'or où il aimait se perdre. Il l'aimait. Et ce n'était que maintenant, cloué à une chaise, à la merci d'un fou furieux, qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'il allait perdre.

Il n'était pas de ces héros qui regardent la mort en face sans flancher. Il l'avait toujours su. Il n'endurerait pas la torture juste en serrant les dents. Il n'était pas Potter. Il n'était pas Hermione.

La porte claqua de nouveau derrière lui. La main de Law le prit par les cheveux et lui tira brutalement la tête en arrière.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va venir te chercher ? » susurra Law à son oreille.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Comment pourrait-elle le retrouver ? Il ferma les yeux.

« Je lui ai envoyé un mot. Je lui ai dit que je savais où tu étais. »

L'horreur écarquilla les yeux de Drago. Si elle venait, c'était fini. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Ce type était déséquilibré. Pire encore. Mais il ne trouvait pas d'adjectif adéquat.

« Tu doutes ? Est-ce qu'elle t'aime autant que tu le penses ? Est-ce qu'elle mettra en danger sa famille pour toi ? »

Drago se mura dans le silence. Hermione viendrait, en bonne Gryffondor têtue et téméraire, prête à sauver le monde. Mais à présent, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Parce qu'elle allait se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du dragon. Parce qu'elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle était la seule belle chose que la vie lui avait donnée. Et il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

« A ton avis, combien de temps va mettre un hibou pour la trouver ? Demanda-t-il. Combien de temps hésitera-t-elle avant de venir ? »

Drago aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles. Ne plus l'entendre. Qu'il en finisse avec cette torture incessante. Il baissa les yeux.

« Je ne comprend pas comment elle a pu se charger d'un faible et d'un lâche comme toi. Un assassin, » siffla-t-il.

Une boule remonta dans sa gorge. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Tout ces gens morts sous ses yeux. Toutes ces atrocités dont il avait été le passif complice. Incapable de les perpétrer, incapable de les empêcher. Mais il refusa de le laisser gagner. Il ne se laisserait pas briser. Hermione l'avait pardonné.

« Parce qu'elle sait pardonner, » souffla Drago.

L'autre éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Pardonner ? Comment pardonner à quelqu'un comme toi ? »

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'ajouta rien. Le silence soulagea Drago autant qu'il l'oppressa. Il observa le profil hautain de Law. Il réfléchissait.

« Quand tu seras mort, elle sera à moi.

– Elle n'est à personne. Elle refusera de vous suivre. »

L'autre eut une grimace mauvaise.

« Même pour sauver ta misérable peau ? »

Drago ravala le haut-le-cœur qui lui vint. Par Merlin, que comptait-il faire ? Quelle idée démente avait traversé son cerveau retors ?

Le son d'une cloche résonna sourdement dans les entrailles de la maison. Law se figea. Drago ferma les yeux.

« Tu entends ? »

Il pouvait entendre son sourire jubiler dans sa voix. Drago pria pour qu'il se trompe. Pour que ce ne soit pas Hermione. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se rendre aveuglément à un rendez-vous, sans précautions. Il avait beau essayer de s'en convaincre, il savait qu'il se leurrait.

Il entendit Law se relever, ses articulations craquer comme du bois mort.

« Ne bouge pas. Je m'en voudrais que tu rates la fin. »

Et la porte claqua une nouvelle fois dans le dos Drago. Il tante une dernière fois, désespérément, de faire jouer ses liens. Puis il entendit des échos de discussion. Puis des bruits d'explosion, d'attaque. Il se glaça. Il y eut un hurlement. Puis plus rien. Après plusieurs minutes, Drago entendit les marches du grenier craquer.

Drago était mort de peur et d'angoisse. Ces bruits à l'étage du dessous, ce hurlement. Et ces marches qui craquaient, une par une. Désespérément lentement. La porte s'ouvrit.

Un sort siffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Sa peau chauffa. L'éclair de lumière toucha la table et la transforma en lit aux montants de bois.

« On t'a fait attendre, » constata Law.

Il passa devant lui, Hermione évanouie dans les bras. Il la déposa avec douceur sur le lit. Sa tête inerte bascula vers lui. Une flambée d'angoisse grimpa dans sa gorge.

« Hermione ! s'écria Drago. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Law haussa les épaules.

« Elle m'a attaqué. Mais c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas encore compris. Elle a juste trébuché. »

D'un mouvement de baguette compliqué, il transforma ses vêtements et elle se retrouva affublée d'une robe de mariée. La même que celle de la photo. La même que celle de son cauchemar. Il pria pour que cela ne se finisse pas de la même manière.

« Regarde comme elle lui ressemble, murmura-t-il.

– Vous êtes totalement fou, souffla Drago.

– Évidemment. Elle est si belle. Qui n'en serait pas fou ? »

Il fixa la jeune femme, sa respiration lente et calme, sa pâleur. A quoi rimait toute cette macabre mise en scène ? Law s'assit sur le bord du lit et étala méthodiquement les pans de la robe. Il laissa ses doigts errer sur les broderie de perles qui ourlaient la jupe. Drago serra les dents.

Elle gémit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard flou le fixa. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur et d'incompréhension.

« Drago ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que... »

Elle tenta de se relever. Mais un vertige la prit et elle s'effondra contre Law.

« Doucement, » prévint-il.

Il en profita pour ramener une boucle derrière son oreille.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Elle le repoussa brutalement. Elle jeta un regard effaré à sa tenue. Elle attrapa entre deux doigts le tissu soyeux. Elle était pieds nus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Daren ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »

Elle se leva, se prit les pieds dans la robe et tituba jusqu'à Drago. Elle était pâle à faire peur. Ses yeux flottaient sur son visage comme deux grandes ombres.

« C'est lui, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

– Je sais. J'aurais dû t'écouter. »

Elle leva la main pour toucher sa joue.

« Ne le touchez pas ! »

Law bondit et s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme. Il l'écarta de lui. Elle se débattit. Un craquement sinistre retentit. Elle hurla. Les yeux soudainement écarquillés, Law s'écarta, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Elle tomba à genoux. La robe traîna dans la flaque de sang qui avait coulé sur le sol. Une fleur pourpre fleurit sur le blanc du tissu. Le souffle court, elle resta prostrée sur le sol, tremblante.

Puis Drago entendit quelque chose. C'était ténu. Un léger sifflement. Il vit Hermione tressaillir. Law aussi sembla l'entendre. Il se dirigea, les sourcils froncés vers la porte. La jeune femme l'arrêta. Elle saisit son poignet.

« Je vous faisais confiance, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva difficilement. Law la soutint. Elle tournait le dos à Drago. Mais il sentit la détermination dans sa voix. Une détermination nouvelle qu'il ne s'expliqua pas. Elle fit face à Law.

« Je vous en prie Daren, on peut encore arranger... tout ça. »

Le regard de Law s'égara du côté de la porte et revint se poser sur le visage d'Hermione. Il leva une main tremblante vers son visage.

« Arranger quoi, Hermione ?

– Tout. Je vous en supplie. Laissez-le partir. »

Son regard se durcit. Sa main se crispa sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Il ne le mérite pas. »

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il tiqua.

« Laissez-le partir, et je suis à vous. Nous partirons tous les deux, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Drago fixa leur échange d'un regard brûlant, éperdu. Son esprit bouillonnait, pleurait, saignait, hurlait.

« Non, supplia-t-il en silence. Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, Hermione. »

Soudain, il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. Il se raidit. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le côté.

« Surtout, Malefoy, tu ne bouges pas, » avertit une voix entre ses dents.

Potter ! Le soulagement le submergea. Il regarda devant lui. Mais pourquoi Law ne le voyait-il pas ? Puis il se souvint de Poudlard. Potter disparaissait parfois sans qu'on ne trouve plus trace de lui. Il partait jouer les héros, invisible et réapparaissait au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

« Diffindo, » souffla-t-il.

Ses liens tombèrent sur le sol en sifflant. Mais Drago ne bougea pas. Il attendit. Quoi ? Un geste de Potter ? Il ne savait pas.

« Daren, abandonnez cette vengeance. Elle ne vous mène qu'à votre propre destruction, raisonna doucement Hermione. Laissez le passé où il est. »

Sa main remonta sur son épaule et se posa sur son cou. Law avait l'air hypnotisé. Des étincelles rouges jaillissaient par intermittence de sa baguette.

« S'il vous plaît. »

Le regard plongé dans celui d'Hermione, il pencha lentement la tête vers elle. Elle se recula légèrement. Il mit une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'attira contre lui.

« Hermione... »

Ce fut plus que Drago ne put en supporter. Il bondit de son siège, sans que Potter pût faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

« Lâchez-la, » siffla-t-il.

Il entendit Potter soupirer à côté de lui. Il apparut soudainement à ses côtés. Le tissu ondoyant d'une longue cape un peu vieillotte coula sur le sol. Cape d'invisibilité. Évidemment.

« Lâchez-la, Daren, » répéta-t-il.

Law leur jeta un regard interloqué. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Il attira Hermione vers lui d'un geste brusque et pointa sa baguette dans son cou.

« Daren, ne faites pas ça, » soupira-t-elle, avec un regard irrité à leur intention.

La baguette s'enfonça dans son cou et y laissa une marque rouge. Elle déglutit.

« Posez vos baguettes, » menaça-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Drago jeta un regard à Potter. Son regard déterminé fixait Law, impénétrable. Il semblait chercher jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller. Hermione lui fit un léger non de la tête. Law lança un sort qui fit exploser la vitre de la lucarne. Un vent froid envahit le grenier en hurlant. Hermione frissonna. De la poussière de verre scintilla quelques secondes avant de retomber.

« Posez vos baguettes ! »

Drago jeta un nouveau regard à Potter. Sa mâchoire se carra mais il amorça un geste vers le sol. Lentement, sans lâcher Law du regard, il posa sa baguette au sol.

Law bondit par la lucarne, et entraîna Hermione à sa suite. Potter bondit sur sa baguette et se jeta à leur poursuite. Drago passa la tête à l'extérieur. La robe blanche d'Hermione se détachait comme la silhouette d'un fantôme sur un fond de nuit, en équilibre instable sur la pente du toit. Le vent faisait claquer sinistrement le vêtement comme deux grandes ailes d'oiseau.

« Daren, lâchez-la ! hurla Potter.

– Non, Potter. Elle vient avec moi.

– Vous n'irez nulle part. La maison est placée sous sortilège d'anti-transplanage. Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. »

Drago les vit avec horreur se rapprocher du bord. Law était inébranlable. Sa haute silhouette se tenait droite au bord du gouffre. Il y avait trois étages de vide en dessous. Hermione se débattit. Mais la poigne de Law était trop forte. Ses pieds nus glissaient sur les ardoises mouillées.

« Daren, je vous en prie, » gémit-elle.

Drago s'élança à son tour sur le toit. Il sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans son sang.

« Daren, c'est le dernier avertissement. Lâchez-la !

– Non, Potter. Si je tombe, elle tombe avec moi. »

Drago monta sur le faîte du toit. Maladroitement, il marcha sur la crête. Il les surplombait à présent. Il tendit la main vers Hermione. Elle s'arqua vers lui, tentant vainement d'attraper sa main. Law lui jeta un sourire mauvais et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Hermione bascula en arrière avec un hurlement. Drago sauta en avant. Il attrapa sa main. Mais le poids de Law les entraîna tous les deux. Il glissa sur les ardoises mouillées. Potter le rattrapa. Drago s'arrêta brusquement, la tête et le bras dans le vide. Un brusque vertige le saisit mais il se força à ne pas y penser. La main d'Hermione glissait dans la sienne. Il riva son regard au sien.

« Tiens bon, » pria-t-il.

Il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver.

– Ne dis pas ça. »

Un rire dément perça le silence. Et le poids au bout du bras de Drago s'allégea. Hermione ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit sourd de la chute. Sa main glissait toujours. Millimètre par millimètre. Il allait la lâcher. Elle allait tomber.

« Potter, elle glisse.

– Accroche-toi, ordonna Potter. Il faut que je te lâche pour utiliser ma baguette. »

Drago ne la tenait plus que par le bout des doigts. Il serra les dents. Il s'agrippa autant qu'il put au toit.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux.

Il perdit sa main. Il hurla.

« Immobilus ! » rugit Potter.

Il ne vit pas si l'éclair violet frappa la silhouette blanche qui s'enfonçait dans le vide. Drago fixa l'abîme, le regard écarquillé d'horreur. Il ne voyait que son regard brillant, qui avait capturé la lune, tomber, tomber. Puis plus rien. Juste un bruit mat. Et un goût amer de fin du monde.


	13. Chapitre 12 - L'attente

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ( il reste un épilogue quand même, je ne vous lâche pas comme ça... ) Ça me fait tout drôle d'écrire ça. Enfin, bref, le discours larmoyant, ce sera pour demain.

En attendant, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews : **chapou69**, **Charliee3216**, **labelge**,** Miss Plume Acide**, **shostakovitch** et **ambre**.

Une petite question : est-ce qu'il y en a que ça intéresserait une version pdf de l'histoire ? Je m'explique : il s'avère que je lis sur une liseuse et qu'en vacances, quand je n'ai pas accès à Internet, je serais contente de pouvoir lire quand même mes fics préférées grâce à elle. Sauf qu'il faut pouvoir synchroniser l'histoire sur l'engin et qu'il faut au moins un format pdf. Donc voilà, je propose : si vous voulez recevoir cette histoire en version pdf, laissez-moi un petit mot avec votre adresse mail ou alors envoyez-la moi en PM et je vous enverrai la chose. Ça n'a rien d'obligatoire. C'est juste au cas où des gens seraient intéressés.

Voilà !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !

Bisous !

Peaseblossom

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**L'attente**

Drago fixait l'obscurité. Il ne sentait plus rien. Ni le vent froid qui soufflait. Ni l'odeur de la terre mouillée. Son esprit hurlait son nom. Hermione. Et puis une idée. Une litanie obsédante. La rejoindre. Il n'y avait qu'à se pencher un peu plus. Ne pas résister. Glisser dans les ténèbres, à son tour.

Soudain, il reprit conscience, la joue douloureuse et brûlante. Le vent hurla à ses oreilles, sifflant, perçant, comme l'écho du cri qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Une odeur de sang l'agressa. Les ardoises étaient dures et coupantes contre ses genoux. Ses mains étaient crispés sur le zinc de la gouttière. Potter pestait et jurait à côté de lui, la main encore brandie. Sa haute taille courbée vers lui dessinait, dessinait contre le mur de la nuit, la silhouette étrange d'une gargouille.

« Arrête de crier ! ordonna-t-il. Viens. »

Il le redressa. Drago était incapable de bouger. Il chancela. Il sentait des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues.

« Putain, Malefoy, bouge ! Elle n'est peut-être pas morte ! »

Il l'entraîna, apathique, vers la lucarne brisée et lui fit dévaler quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, il le traîna à l'extérieur et ils contournèrent la maison. Une tâche blanche flottait sur le sol dans l'obscurité, comme un lys oublié par l'hiver. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Hermione ! »

Potter le bouscula et se pencha sur elle.

« Elle respire, » haleta-t-il.

Il y avait tant de soulagement dans sa voix que Drago crut qu'il allait pleurer. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, dans la boue. Oui, elle respirait. Mais tellement faiblement... Son visage était immobile et blanc comme celui d'une statue de marbre. Un mince filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Les larmes avaient laissé des sillons argentés sur sa peau. Le vent agitait mollement les boucles sombres de ses cheveux.

« Auror Potter !

– Par ici ! » cria Potter.

Une demi-douzaine de lueurs dorées se dirigèrent de leur côté.

« Appelez Sainte-Mangouste, ordonna-t-il. On a une blessée grave. »

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Des ordres fusèrent dans tous les sens. Le jardin fut illuminé de dizaines de sorts lancés un peu partout. Drago vit un patronus s'envoler en bondissant non loin de lui. Trop vite pour qu'il puisse en voir la forme, mais quelle importance ? Potter se leva et rejoignit ses collègues. Il réclama une cape en urgence. Il vint ensuite la déposer avec douceur sur Hermione.

« Tiens bon, Hermione, supplia Drago à son oreille. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas ...

– Un mort, ici ! » cria une voix.

Drago crut reconnaître la voix de Blake. Mais il n'en était pas sûr.. Il y eut un moment de silence.

« C'est Daren Law, » ajouta, ahurie, la même voix.

Un silence intrigué, abasourdi et accusateur plana sur le jardin.

« Potter, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu les renforts ? chargea une autre voix, grave et impérieuse.

– Pas le temps, grogna Potter. Il allait les tuer. »

De ce que Drago comprit, le corps de l'ancien directeur de la Justice magique était salement amoché.

Drago serra la main d'Hermione, tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il sentit son pouls battre faiblement et rapidement, comme des ailes de colibri. C'était de sa faute. Des plops ! de transplanage retentirent.

« Équipe de secours de Sainte-Mangouste, » se présenta quelqu'un.

Potter les guida jusqu'à Hermione. Des guérisseurs commencèrent à s'activer autour d'elle, évaluant ses signes vitaux. Mais Drago refusa de lâcher sa main, malgré les injonctions répétées des guérisseurs. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Le ton monta. Potter dut intervenir.

« Malefoy, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Elle va s'en sortir. Mais il faut que tu les laisses faire. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu devrais te faire soigner. Viens. »

Il le prit par les épaules. Mais Drago s'arracha à son étreinte et se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione. Une dernière chose à dire. La plus importante sans doute. Même s'il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

o

« Que faisiez-vous dans cette maison ? »

Drago soupira lourdement et serra les dents.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Law m'y a emmené. J'allais à Sainte-Mangouste avec Hermione, et...

– Garrish, je crois que...

– Taisez-vous, Potter ! Vous aussi vous êtes dans le pétrin. »

Drago sentit le jeune homme se crisper à côté de lui.

Ils étaient dans le salon dévasté de la maison de Law. La peinture défraîchie s'écaillait par endroit. Les portes éventrées d'un buffet de bois sombre laissaient voir des empilements d'assiettes et de tasses de porcelaine ébréchées, empêtrées dans les toiles d'araignée et jonchées de crottes de souris. Une table était renversée contre un mur. Potter et lui étaient assis sur deux chaises branlantes au milieu de la pièce, mal éclairée d'une ampoule nue.

L'Auror, un grand sorcier aux cheveux poivre et sel, les surplombait impérialement, bien droit, campé avec assurance sur ses deux jambes. Il les fusilla du regard, surtout Potter en fait.

« Vous auriez dû prévenir quelqu'un...

– Mais je l'ai fait !

– ... et attendre que les renforts arrivent ! »

Potter fulmina à côté de lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, puis le jeune homme lâcha :

« Si j'avais attendu, ils seraient peut-être morts tous les deux.

– Dites-moi, Potter, vous n'étiez pas censé être en congé paternité ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas passé le relais, pour une fois ?

– Pas le temps, » grinça-t-il.

Mais Drago sentit que le rappel de sa nouvelle situation familiale avait fait mouche. Cette histoire aurait pu très mal tourner. Peut-être ne faisait-il que s'en rendre compte maintenant, mais sa femme aurait pu se retrouver seule pour élever son fils.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Une odeur de poussière et de canalisations bouchées planait lourdement. Drago voulait qu'on les laisse sortir. Un jeune guérisseur, pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, avait soigné son nez avec la même lotion désinfectante violette et piquante qu'utilisait Hermione. À part quelques bleus, il n'avait rien. Rien que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait subi. Pourtant, une douleur lancinante roulait dans sa poitrine. Insupportable. Pire que tout ce que Law aurait pu lui faire.

Ils avaient emmené Hermione à l'hôpital. Il n'avait retenu que la grimace de mauvais augure qu'avait eu un guérisseur quand Potter lui avait demandé comment elle allait. Et toujours, encore, il revoyait sa peau pâle. Les larmes qui coulaient encore entre ses cils. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait à peine, agitée d'un maigre frisson de vie. Trop maigre.

« Oh ! Malefoy ! »

Il se tourna vers Potter. Il lui fit un signe de tête vers l'homme qui lui jetait un regard noir, l'air profondément énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Daren Law était l'Ange de la Vengeance ? » répéta-t-il sèchement.

Et Drago raconta, d'une voix lourde et basse. Son regard si mauvais, si dur, si froid et si amoureux en même temps. Sa baguette. La photo. Hermione et Irène. L'Ange. La vengeance. Le Ministère. Son discours devait être aussi décousu que son esprit. Il revoyait tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait montré, tout ce qu'il avait compris. Et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il raconta tout. Jusqu'au trou noir, devant Sainte-Mangouste. Jusqu'au grenier et à la douleur. Jusqu'à Hermione.

Il vit Potter couler un regard à son collègue. A présent, sa belle assurance chancelait. Il doutait. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

« C'est évident, Garrish, fit doucement remarquer Potter. Il voulait venger sa femme. Personne ne l'a soupçonné. Il était le meilleur Directeur de la Justice qu'on ait eu depuis la guerre. Et souvenez-vous de ces fuites dans les journaux. Il était le seul au courant. »

Garrish se laissa tomber sur le canapé éventré, assommé.

« Si c'est vrai... »

Il secoua la tête.

« C'est incroyable.

– Vous comprenez maintenant ? renchérit Potter. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. »

L'Auror acquiesça doucement, le regard absent. Ils le laissèrent digérer la nouvelle quelques minutes. Puis Potter reprit :

« On peut partir maintenant ? Je m'occuperai du rapport demain. Mais mon amie est à l'hôpital. Je voudrais... On voudrait être près d'elle. »

Garrish eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un hochement de tête hésitant que la porte de cette maison d'horreur claquait lugubrement dans leur dos.

o

« Tiens. »

Potter lui tendit un gobelet de café brûlant. La chaleur lui transperça la paume, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Sa main tremblait. Les effluves amères volèrent jusqu'à son nez.

« Merci, » croassa Drago.

Ils étaient dans les couloirs blancs de Sainte-Mangouste depuis plus d'une heure, à présent. Le chef de service qui s'occupait d'Hermione avait annoncé de probables complications. Et Drago trouvait que le probable était de trop. Assommé, il avait essayé d'encaisser la nouvelle. Mais en vain. Si elle mourrait...

« Et Iris ? » s'enquit Drago.

Potter avala une gorgée de café.

« Chez Andromeda. Je lui ai envoyé un mot. Hermione s'est inquiété dès qu'elle a vu que tu ne la suivais pas. Elle a confié Iris à Ginny. Apparemment, elle est partie aussitôt. Elle a transplané chez moi et m'a mis au courant de la situation. Je lisais ta lettre. Au fait, moi aussi je suis content qu'on ait fait la paix. »

Drago essaya de sourire. Mais la boule dans sa gorge l'arrêta. Il avala d'un trait la moitié de son gobelet. Le liquide lui brûla l'œsophage. Il grimaça.

« Ginny m'a dit qu'elle est revenue chercher Iris moins d'une heure après pour la déposer chez Andromeda. Elle est retournée chez elle. Sauf que cette histoire m'a intrigué. Au début, je me suis dit que tu te trompais. Puis, tout a commencé à se recomposer tout seul. Trop facilement pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Je suis allé vérifier quelques petites choses au Ministère. Quand j'ai compris, j'ai directement transplané chez Hermione. Mais elle n'était déjà plus là. »

Le regard sombre, il fixa la porte de la salle d'opération.

« La lettre de Daren était sur la table. Connaissant Hermione, elle était déjà partie se jeter tout droit dans le piège. Elle a la tête un peu en vrac, en ce moment. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment compris ce qui se passait avant d'arriver. Dès que j'ai su l'adresse, j'ai prévenu des renforts et je suis parti. Au début, je pensais m'être trompé. La maison semblait vide. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, pas de lumière. Et puis, j'ai entendu la voix d'Hermione. Quand mon scrutoscope s'est mis à siffler en haut de l'escalier, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire repérer. Heureusement qu'Hermione a fait diversion. »

Une diversion qui allait lui coûter la vie. Par Merlin, comment ferait-il sans elle ? Il n'avait pas connu une douleur pareille, même en prison.

« C'est de ma faute, soupira Drago. Si... Si elle meurt... je... je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je retourne à Azkaban. »

Potter lui jeta un regard consterné. Drago détourna les yeux et s'écarta. Il termina son café et s'assit sur un siège, la tête dans les mains. Il entendit Potter s'approcher. Un siège crissa à côté de lui. Sa main se posa sur son épaule.

« Inutile de s'emballer, modéra Potter. Hermione n'est pas encore morte, que je sache. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes bien ce que tu racontes, là. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as vu ce que nous étions trop aveugles pour voir. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable, ce n'est pas toi. Moi plutôt. C'était mon idée, dès le départ. »

Drago secoua la tête. S'il avait trouvé le courage d'en parler plus tôt...

« Tu ne comprends pas, Potter. Je... J'ai...

– Tu n'es responsable de rien, Malefoy, » le coupa durement Potter.

Un chariot furieux passa devant eux en grinçant, couvert de fioles multicolores qui s'entrechoquaient gaiement. Les portes de la salle d'opération s'ouvrirent en grand et le chariot s'y engouffra. Un guérisseur en blouse verte lui courait après.

« J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à me sentir coupable pour tous ceux qui mourraient autour de moi, » poursuivit Potter, la mine sombre.

Il avala son café, le regard ailleurs.

« Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je n'y pouvais rien. On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de défendre une cause qui leur paraît juste, même s'ils mettent leur vie en péril, même si on voudrait qu'ils ne le fassent pas. »

Potter tourna la tête vers lui. Il refusa de le regarder. Ses yeux le piquaient. Mais il n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Il n'en avait plus la force.

« Si Hermione a décidé que ta cause en valait la peine, tu n'as pas le droit de lui en retirer la légitimité. C'était son choix. Rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire ou faire n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit. »

Un sourire douloureux apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

« De qui tiens-tu ces paroles de sagesse, Potter. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Potter sourit à son tour.

« De Dumbledore surtout. D'Hermione un peu aussi. Elle a toujours été la plus raisonnable. J'ai perdu beaucoup de gens que j'aimais, tu sais. Elle a toujours été là. Elle a toujours su trouver les mots. »

Le silence s'installa. Drago ne savait plus quoi penser ni que faire pour contrer la culpabilité qui le rongeait, malgré les mots rassurants de Potter. C'était lui qui était visé. C'était lui qu'on voulait tuer. Alors pourquoi était-ce Hermione qui se retrouvait entre le vie et la mort ? Il aurait voulu la voir. Être à ses côtés. Lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Mais cela n'arriverait peut-être jamais. Et cela le jetait dans un désespoir infini.

Les bruits familiers de l'hôpital bourdonnaient faiblement autour d'eux, comme une légère berceuse. Il était très tôt. Quatre ou cinq heures du matin, dixit la montre cabossée de Potter. Mais combien de temps faudrait-il encore attendre avant d'avoir des nouvelles ? Un guérisseur de garde passa, bâillant comme un hippopotame, une tasse de thé au citron à la main. L'odeur acidulée flotta jusqu'à eux. Potter bâilla à son tour.

« On devrait peut-être aller se reposer un peu, proposa-t-il. Ce n'est pas en restant assis ici à nous user la santé qu'on va l'aider. »

Drago secoua la tête. Non. Il ne voulait pas dormir avant d'être sûr. Il pourrait bien dormir après, non ? Mais si le pire arrivait, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de retrouver le sommeil un jour. Pourtant, malgré le café, il était chaque seconde plus difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. La torture, l'angoisse, la peur, les remords, tout cela pesait sur lui comme une chape de plomb. L'épuisement commençait à avoir raison de son entêtement.

Pourtant, il se sentait étonnamment conscient de son environnement. L'odeur aseptisée des couloirs. Le frottement des chaussures sur le sol. Le ronronnement des machines. Les échos lointains des conversations. La lumière, trop forte et trop crue, qui lui brûlait les yeux.

« Comme tu voudras. Je reviens dans une petite heure, » assura Potter dans un nouveau bâillement.

Le jeune homme se leva et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Drago lutta longtemps, fixant résolument les portes de la salle d'opération. Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ? Peu à peu, la fatigue l'emporta.

Il vit Hermione, entourée d'une brillante lumière légèrement bleutée. Elle souriait, lui tendait la main. Et tout d'un coup, tout devint noir. Un ricanement malsain résonna. Son sourire s'éteignit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle battait l'air de ses bras pour attraper sa main et n'y parvenait pas. Et elle pleurait, et elle criait son nom. Et elle tomba dans une spirale infernale et interminable. Lui n'entendait qu'un hurlement déchirant transpercer le silence, avant de se rendre compte qu'il sortait de sa propre gorge. Le désespoir et la culpabilité le submergèrent et une main invisible le fit basculer à son tour dans le vide.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut. Deux internes le regardèrent d'un œil suspicieux en passant, une batterie d'objets incongrus et ronronnant dans les bras. Il frotta ses yeux irrités. Il avait mal au dos. Les banquettes de plastique blanc qui servaient de siège n'étaient pas excessivement confortables. Il s'étira, faisant craquer ses os. Une barre douloureuse cognait contre son front, et il grimaça.

« Congé paternité, tu m'en diras tant... grogna une voix féminine à l'autre bout du couloir.

– C'était un cas de force majeure, se justifia Potter.

– Mais tu aurais pu y rester ! »

Drago tourna la tête. Potter prit délicatement le visage de Ginny en coupe. Il lui murmura quelques mots qui parurent apaiser la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa et se dirigèrent vers lui. Drago se détourna.

« Alors ? demanda Potter.

– Toujours rien, » soupira-t-il.

Ils s'assirent près de lui et attendirent. A un moment, Drago sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son bras. Ginny lui sourit. Le petit James dormait dans ses bras, une petite moue sur le visage. Drago trouva qu'il ressemblait étonnamment à Potter. Pourtant, il l'avait vu... quoi... deux jours plus tôt ? Il lui semblait qu'une éternité avait passé depuis. Son regard glissa sur le visage de la jeune mère. La maternité lui allait bien. Même si son regard était soucieux, elle rayonnait.

« Elle va s'en sortir, assura-t-elle. Elle a vu bien pire. »

Il acquiesça lentement. Il voulait tellement y croire. L'attente était interminable, insupportable. Le temps s'écoule différemment dans les hôpitaux. Les minutes s'étirent, jusqu'à ressembler à des heures, dans un silence feutré. Oppressant. Comme si la vie elle-même entrait en suspend. Comme pour vous donner le temps de régler vos comptes avec vous-même, avant d'apprendre le pire... ou le meilleur. On se surprend à rechercher la compagnie de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, pour combler le vide. Le temps est inlassable, cruel, immuable, et on ne le sent jamais mieux que dans un couloir d'hôpital.

Drago se leva et s'adossa au mur. Potter fit les cent pas, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder Ginny allaiter le bébé qui commençait à pleurer, avec des yeux énamourés.

Et leur manège recommença. Drago retourna s'asseoir. Potter se remit à faire les cents pas. Et Ginny berça le petit James qui ouvrait sur le monde de grands yeux étonnés.

Puis quelqu'un sortit. Il vit les portes à double battants s'écarter, pour laisser passer un guérisseur, consultant toute une flopée de résultats d'analyse. Les portes claquèrent dans son dos. Il s'avança vers eux. Drago bondit de son siège. Le guérisseur les dévisagea tour à tour, l'air exténué, mais soulagé.

« Son état est stabilisé. Ça n'a pas été facile. Mais elle vivra. »


	14. Épilogue - Sentence

Bonjour !

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Brr... ça me rend toute triste.

/!\ Séquence émotion :

Je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse et fière d'avoir mené cette histoire à terme, grâce à votre soutien, à vos encouragements, bref, grâce à vous. Il n'y a pas d'histoire s'il n'y a pas de lecteurs pour l'apprécier et je suis ravie d'avoir pu partager cette aventure avec vous. Alors encore une fois, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, depuis le début, ou arrivés en cours de route, tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée à aller plus loin. Pour un auteur, ça n'a pas de prix.

/!\ Fin de la séquence émotion.

Pour le chapitre précédent, je remercie une nouvelle fois** chapou69**, **Charliee3216** et **labelge**.

Donc voilà, c'est la fin de l'Ange de la Vengeance, mais il y aura d'autres histoires, ça j'en suis sûre.

A bientôt donc.

Gros bisous à tous

Peaseblossom

**Mise à jour du 12/12/2013** : Merci** StarPower** ( ou MarieA ?), contente que ça t'ait plu. Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle histoire. On aura donc bientôt de mes nouvelles, je pense ( enfin laissez-moi le temps d'écrire un peu, quand même ! ) ;) Merci encore !

**Mise à jour du 31/12/2013** : Merci à** Ptitelulu**, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire t'ait plu. J'ai pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire et je susi contente que ça ne laiss epas les lecteurs indifférents. Merci encore ! Bises.

* * *

**Épilogue**

**Sentence**

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, compte tenu des nouveaux éléments apportés à l'enquête et des récents événements, le Magenmagot a décidé d'abandonner toutes les charges retenues contre vous. Vous pourrez récupérer votre baguette magique à la sortie du Ministère. »

Il fit un léger signe de tête vers le président de l'assemblée. Il y eut des applaudissements dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Potter lui sourire. Sa mère aussi était présente et elle lui fit un signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire discret. C'était fini. Six ans de cauchemar effacés par un seul mot : liberté. Toutes les horreurs, toutes les tortures, il pouvait les laisser derrière lui. A jamais.

Il attendit que le Mangenmagot se disperse, puis on l'autorisa à s'éloigner. Potter et Ginny le rejoignirent à la sortie de la salle d'audience.

« Où est Hermione ? interrogea-t-il.

– Elle est partie dès que le verdict a été prononcé. »

Ils furent séparés par la foule qui sortait de la salle. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il sortit sous une nuée de flashs argentés. Assailli de tous côtés, il ignora les questions qu'on lui posait. Une bande d'Aurors s'invita et écarta les journalistes. Il fendit la foule jusqu'au couloir. Narcissa l'y retrouva rapidement. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Leurs regards étaient suffisamment éloquents.

Potter et sa femme les retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Iris était avec elle, non ? » interrogea Drago.

Ginny acquiesça.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait éviter la cohue. Avec la petite, ça se comprend.

– Mais où est-elle allée ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Va jeter un œil à son bureau, proposa Potter. Les Russes font encore des difficultés. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et elle l'encouragea d'un sourire.

Ni une, ni deux, Drago sauta dans un ascenseur et grimpa directement au niveau 5. Une sorcière d'âge mûr errait dans le couloir. Elle voulut lui demander son chemin, mais Drago passa en trombe et elle resta là, le doigt en l'air, la bouche ouverte. Il fonça vers le bureau de la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait personne. Mais il entendit des bruits de papier froissé provenant de son propre bureau. Il s'approcha. Iris assise sur son siège, dessinait, en jetant de temps à autre un regard méfiant à Aragog, qui prenait toujours la poussière dans un coin. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire où il manquait une dent. Il lui sourit en retour et se précipita vers le bureau d'Hermione.

Elle était là, lunettes sur le nez, triant ses papiers. Il la trouvait encore un peu pâlotte, mais elle faisait une très mauvaise malade et l'atmosphère à la maison se faisait vite irrespirable. On lui avait donc autorisé une reprise progressive du travail. Mais il fallait croire qu'Hermione Granger ne connaissait pas le sens du mot ''progressif''.

« Chassez le naturel, il revient à dos d'hippogriffe, se moqua-t-il. Je croyais que le guérisseur t'avait dit de te ménager. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et haussa les épaules.

« Ça va bien mieux, grogna-t-elle. De toute façon je tourne en rond à ne rien faire à la maison. »

Il s'approcha. Elle se leva. Il la prit dans ses bras avec précaution et l'embrassa. Doucement. Délicatement. Comme une fleur fragile. Son estomac fit un bond.

« Je suis libre, murmura-t-il.

– Je sais. Mais c'est normal. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pour rien. »

Elle se colla contre lui.

« Écoute, lui glissa-t-elle. A présent, je comprendrais que... »

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Drago s'écarta et la regarda gravement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ?

– Je... Je ne pourrais pas te donner tout ce que tu souhaites, Drago. »

Il la regarda un moment, sans comprendre. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ? Qu'elle le quittait ? Qu'elle voulait qu'il la quitte ?

« J'y ai bien réfléchi. Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, Drago. Maintenant que tu es libre, que tu es de nouveau...toi... Je comprendrais. »

Il glissa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya du pouce.

« Je m'en moque, Hermione. Si tu savais comme je m'en moque.

– Ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance maintenant, mais ça en aura plus tard. Et je... je préférerai que... »

Elle voulut se détacher de lui. Il la retint et l'étreignit plus fort.

« Peu importe. Il y a Iris. Si elle te suffit, elle me suffira. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-nous une chance. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit. Elle lui répondit avec hésitation. Il l'attira contre lui, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Un soupire échappa à la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Elle riva son regard au sien et combla le vide entre leurs lèvres. Drago perdit pied. Son cœur s'affola. Son ventre s'enflamma. Le décor s'effaça. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Un toi, un moi et l'immensité d'un sentiment qui les dépassait.

« Dis, Maman... »

Ils s'écartèrent brutalement, douchés. Iris se tenait bien droite, dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et une expression concentrée sur le visage. Drago vit sa mère, Ginny et Potter regarder la scène à distance convenable, un sourire attendri pour les unes, un peu moqueur pour l'autre.

« ….si Drago est ton amoureux, est-ce que ça veut dire que Drago c'est mon papa ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué. Potter et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Sa mère fut plus discrète, mais l'amusement pétillait dans son regard.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi, je serais très contente que Drago soit mon papa. »

Drago et Hermione s'entre-regardèrent et leurs rires se mêlèrent à ceux des autres.

FIN


End file.
